Blooming love
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Nueva escuela, privilegios de clase alta y cuatro chicos enigmáticos que serían el dolor de cabeza de cualquiera. Hermione Granger no sabe si la recompensa que recibió por haber salvado la vida de aquel chico sería su más grande oportunidad o su peor pesadilla. [Basado en Boys Over Flowers/Hana Yori Dango][Portada: Dianetonks]
1. La Mujer Maravilla

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **I. La Mujer Maravilla.**

 _Desde ahora tiene lugar nuestro comienzo… Casi el paraíso._

 _(Paradise – U Kiss)_

 _.~.~.~._

 _El Grupo Empresarial Malfoy figura como uno de los patrocinadores del mundial de fútbol soccer de este año, el cual se llevará a cabo en Londres durante la primavera. Su directora y una de las dueñas de la compañía, la distinguida Narcissa Malfoy, ha asegurado que este evento sin precedentes en el Reino Unido será una catapulta hacia la expansión de tan prestigiosa entidad que desde que entró en la bolsa, ha mantenido su estatus como la mejor compañía del país, llegando incluso a ser una empresa de fama mundial._

 _Desde explotación de minerales, automóviles, telecomunicaciones y turismo; el grupo Malfoy se ha convertido en una empresa de renombre que cuenta con exportaciones que ascienden al billón de euros diarios. Su fundador, Lucius Malfoy proclamó que no sólo estaba interesado en la construcción de obras de cemento para su nación, sino que además, estaba preocupado porque sus hijos y nietos recibieran la mejor educación, proponiendo así la apertura de Hogwarts; una academia cofundada por personalidades importantes del país, quienes creían que una buena educación contribuiría al avance de la economía._

 _En la actualidad se dice que quienes se gradúen de tan prestigiosa escuela serán bien aceptados en las esferas de la alta sociedad y por consiguiente, tendrán asegurado el cumplimiento de sus más grandes sueños._

 _Hogwarts está diseñado para que ciertas partes de la población accedan a la mejor educación y…_

—Deberías apagar la televisión. —La madre de Hermione continuó empacando el envío que tenían que entregar esa misma tarde, mientras la chica organizaba algunas de las prendas que acababan de recibir—. El exceso de contenido vacío puede dañarte el cerebro.

—Tienes razón —contestó Hermione tomando el mando del electrodoméstico antes de pulsar el botón de apagado—. Solamente hay basura para ricos en ella. ¿Te imaginas el tipo de gente que debe asistir a esa escuela?

Jane Granger sonrió.

—Tú podrías llevártelos a todos por delante.

—Tal vez con mi bicicleta —contestó ella sonriendo.

—Estoy segura de que eres mejor que el 90% de los chicos que llenan sus aulas.

—Y yo estoy segura de que si pusiera un pie en ese lugar sería sacada a las patadas.

—No olvides a dónde vas hoy —le recordó su madre con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Hermione suspiró.

—Y tú no olvides que el lujoso uniforme está dentro del portatrajes y no sobre mi cuerpo.

Ambas rieron antes de que Hermione confirmara las especificaciones de la entrega que realizaría.

—¿Fred Weasley dijiste que se llama el cliente?

* * *

Fred abrió su casillero con temor. Casi a diario algún estudiante recibía intimidaciones de parte de sus compañeros por motivos insignificantes, y a pesar de que creía que no había hecho méritos para eso, la maldita tarjeta verde con la serpiente de plata estaba justo frente a su nariz.

En Hogwarts no bastaba ser rico para ser aceptado. Si el grupo élite de la escuela estaba de acuerdo en que no eras bienvenido, el resto de tus compañeros te lo hacían saber de la peor manera. Varios chicos habían desertado de las filas de estudiantes al ser sometidos al más rudo y despiadado matoneo, y Fred ahora era consciente de que su calvario recién empezaba.

El día estaba nublado y pesar de que no hacía calor, las gotas de sudor empapaban la espalda y el rostro del pelirrojo.

—¡Weasley! —lo llamó un chico de último año—. ¿Qué haremos contigo? —preguntó antes de reunirse con otros seis que empezaron a golpearlo sin razón aparente, a pesar de que Fred ya sabía quiénes eran los causantes de su agonía.

Pero nadie hacía nada.

Cuando el _S4_ elegía a una víctima, el resto del colegio —quienes no participaban de la tortura, por supuesto— simplemente se dedicaban a mirar cómo esta persona era llevada al límite de la desesperación, hasta hacer que decidiera desertar.

Draco Malfoy y sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo infinidad de veces aunque nunca se _ensuciaban_ las manos, pues aquella era la ventaja que tenías al ser el hijo de las personas más importantes del país.

—¿Te gustó el regalito? —preguntó el agresor a Fred cuyo rostro lleno de sangre reflejaba tristeza—. Y este es solo el comienzo, Weasley.

* * *

Hermione condujo su bicicleta por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts.

Temía que en cualquier momento empezara a llover pues las nubes se habían empeñado en esconder el sol que a primera hora de la mañana había tenido intenciones de salir y Hermione pensó que solo eso le faltaría. Ya era bastante malo dirigirse a la escuela de los niños mimados como para tener que llegar al lugar totalmente empapada y con el encargo de sus padres arruinado.

El lugar parecía una pequeña ciudad.

Los edificios, campos deportivos y demás estancias de la escuela eran enormes y estaban tan exquisitamente construidas que Hermione no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la visión que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, las miradas de reprobación y de molestia de quienes estudiaban allí no pasaron desapercibidas para ella, haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo afortunada que era al vivir en un lugar donde la gente era sincera y siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida como saludo.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? —El hombre en la puerta principal la detuvo mirándola con el mismo ceño fruncido de los demás. Aquella era una característica común, al parecer.

—Vengo de la Lavandería Granger a entregar un encargo a un estudiante.

El hombre la inspeccionó con cuidado antes de darle paso. Su atuendo era como el de cualquier persona de seguridad —si se consideraba el hecho de que ninguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se limitaba a llevar el uniforme de la manera adecuada, algo que pensó se extendería a todo el personal de la institución—, por lo que se sintió un poco molesta pues hasta el vigilante del colegio había sido programado para sentirse superior a ella.

—Puede pasar, pero su bicicleta deberá permanecer aquí.

—Gracias —contestó ella, tomando el portatrajes y dejando el vehículo cerca del hombre—. No tardaré.

* * *

Fred había sido conducido por los chicos hasta el baño de hombres, donde continuaron dándole una paliza.

Los chicos ya parecían cansados de golpearlo, pero a pesar de ello, no cedían en su cometido y Fred sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. ¿Por qué tenía que tolerar aquello? Había asistido a la escuela desde pequeño como todos y ahora no entendía cuales habían sido las razones por las cuales lo habían sentenciado a semejante trato. Jamás se había metido con Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini o Harry Potter y siempre había guardado las distancias con aquellas personas con las que sabía que no debía relacionarse. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces?

—¿No te rindes, eh Weasley?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de Fred se encendiera, consiguiendo un poco de valor para poder zafarse de sus captores. Como pudo propinó algunas patadas y puños al azar hasta poder salir del baño y correr hacia un lugar más seguro, a pesar de que estuviera convencido de que ningún sitio, por más recóndito que fuera, podría esconderlo del S4.

Con su cuerpo cansado llegó hasta el edificio del bloque B y empezó a subir las escaleras sabiendo que aún lo perseguían. Cuando llegó a la terraza, trepó el muro y se mantuvo quieto mientras una multitud lo observaba desde abajo.

—¿Ese no es Fred Weasley? —preguntó una chica a la que Hermione —que había llegado hasta el lugar del alboroto— escuchó.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo en aquel sitio?

Había infinidad de chicos y chicas con sus móviles encendidos y listos para grabar el momento en que aquel pelirrojo —que casualmente era a quien había ido a buscar— decidiera saltar de una considerable altura.

¿Acaso nadie iba a evitar que cometiera una locura?

Hermione sostuvo con fuerza el portatrajes antes de dirigirse rápidamente hasta el edificio y subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Casi empezaba a llover y temió que para cuando las primeras gotas empezaran a caer ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Fred observó que los chicos que lo habían perseguido se habían multiplicado. Parecía que la única salida que tenía era saltar y aquello lo hacía sentirse impotente pues no era justo que tuviera que tomar decisiones tan drásticas por culpa de personas inescrupulosas.

¿De verdad iba a terminar con su vida de esa manera?

Parecía una broma demasiado cruel.

—¿Esto es lo que esperan que haga? —preguntó a los chicos tras de él que sonreían y lo miraban con desdén—. Bien.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a saltar.

—¡Alto! —Una agitada voz femenina lo detuvo— Por favor.

Fred volteó a ver quién lo llamaba para encontrarse con una chica que lo miraba asustada.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración—. Soy de la lavandería. Traigo tu uniforme.

El pelirrojo casi sonrió ante la estupidez de la chica.

—Ya no va a ser necesario como ves —dijo él, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Hermione estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la situación. ¿Qué era todo eso? Nadie podía imaginarse que cosas así sucedieran en la vida real y menos en la escuela.

—¿En serio deseas saltar? —preguntó un poco nerviosa—. No creo que haya razones para eso. Esta parece una buena escuela.

Fred volvió a mirarla sonriendo con amargura.

—Esta no es una escuela. Es el infierno.

Hermione estudió muy bien las palabras del chico, mientras se fijó en las heridas de su rostro y en aquellas que podían verse en las partes de su cuerpo que el uniforme deportivo no cubría.

—Creo que te equivocas —contestó al fin—. El infierno está fuera de aquí. ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que es acceder a una buena escuela?

—¿Y tú conoces al S4?

—¿El qué?

—En cuanto te dan su tarjeta verde estás perdido.

—¿Qué? —Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En serio todo eso era debido a un grupo de estudiantes?—. Es absurdo que un puñado de desadaptados te diga lo que debes o no debes hacer.

Pero Fred había dejado de prestarle atención y se disponía a saltar.

—¡Espera!

* * *

 _Las manifestaciones de protesta han aumentado desde que se dio a conocer la situación de matoneo vivida por algunos estudiantes al interior de la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts._

 _La comunidad está indignada y no comprende cómo es posible que un claustro educativo de tal renombre parezca hacer oídos sordos a lo que está pasando en sus aulas, orillando a sus estudiantes a tomar determinaciones extremas como querer atentar contra su propia vida. Lo que se sabe del chico que estuvo a punto de saltar desde una de las azoteas de la escuela es que está recibiendo apoyo psicológico, mientras la heroína del día, una chica de clase media, ha hecho que todo el mundo se pregunte ¿Qué sucede en las clases altas de la sociedad?_

Hermione tomó el mando del televisor y lo apagó.

—¡Vaya! Eres toda una heroína, Hermione —dijo Ginny sonriendo—. En las redes sociales te llaman «La Mujer Maravilla».

—¿Quieres parar ya de hablar sobre eso?

—Es casi imposible —contestó Neville—. Estás en todos los medios de comunicación.

Hermione les dio la espalda a ambos con frustración mientras se dispuso a limpiar una a una las mesas del pequeño café donde trabajaban. Como era habitual, «Las tres escobas» tenía pocos clientes ese día y por ello sus compañeros podían darse el lujo de charlar y de paso molestarla.

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo serán los chicos del _S4_? —comentó Ginny—. Creo que me gustaría conocerlos.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Hermione volteando a verla—. Solo son escoria.

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. —Escoria con mucho dinero, querrás decir —agregó volviendo al mostrador.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy ojeaba la molesta revista por tercera vez cuando su asistente personal entró en su despacho.

Aquella publicación era solamente una más en la que resaltaban la hazaña de la vulgar jovencita que ahora tenía a las empresas Malfoy y sobre todo, a Hogwarts en el ojo del huracán, y aquello la enfurecía sobremanera.

—Todo está bajo control —dijo el hombre—. El departamento de relaciones públicas ya se encargó del asunto.

Narcissa lo miró muy seria.

—¿A qué te refieres con que todo está bajo control? —contestó ella y el hombre que pareció nervioso, guardó silencio al instante—. Si todo estuviera bajo control, mi escuela no aparecería en las noticias de todo el país.

—Lo lamento, señora, yo…

—¿Sabes por qué la opinión pública es una amenaza?

El hombre la miró pero no dijo una palabra.

—Porque una vez que se enciende la llama de esperanza en ellos, no hay manera de apagar el fuego —dirigió su mirada a la portada de la revista sobre su escritorio donde Hermione Granger sonreía avergonzada—. A menos que lo haga quien lo inició.

Los ojos de la mujer volvieron a posarse en el rostro de su asistente.

Pronto pondría en marcha su plan.

* * *

Hermione había terminado por fin su turno en el café y ahora volvía a su casa. La noche estaba algo fría por lo que anhelaba una taza de chocolate caliente y un buen libro antes de dormir. Sin embargo, lo que encontró al llegar a su casa fue algo sumamente desconcertante.

Dos automóviles negros y varios hombres vestidos del mismo color permanecían fuera de su casa mientras en el interior, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro hablaba con sus padres.

—¡Hermione, por fin llegas! —exclamó su madre, acercándose a ella para conducirla hasta donde estaban su padre y el hombre—. Te estábamos esperando.

Hermione observó con detenimiento al visitante que vestía un impecable traje negro y cuya mirada estaba clavada en su rostro desde su llegada.

—El señor es el asistente personal de la directora del grupo Malfoy —indicó su padre con recelo—. Dice que tiene un mensaje para ti.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella contrariada.

—Al fin conozco a la famosa _Mujer Maravilla_ —contestó el hombre—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Antonin Dolohov.

—Eh… yo… no entiendo qué sucede aquí.

—El señor Dolohov vino a darnos la noticia de que fuiste aceptada en Hogwarts —le contó su madre.

—En realidad, la señora Malfoy está muy impresionada con tu hazaña de hace unos días y por eso quiere darte la oportunidad de recibir una excelente educación —agregó el hombre.

—Mi hija ya recibe una excelente educación, señor Dolohov —contestó el padre de Hermione con aspereza.

—Eso no lo discuto, señor Granger, pero lo que la señora Malfoy le ofrece a Hermione es la oportunidad de cumplir sus más grandes sueños. —El hombre miró fijamente a la chica—. Hemos escuchado que quieres ingresar a la Escuela Superior de Medicina de Londres y te aseguró que graduarte de Hogwarts te abrirá esa posibilidad y todas las que desees.

—Bueno, yo…

—La señora Malfoy te ofrece una beca especial. A sus oídos ha llegado la información de que eres una muy buena estudiante y también una gran deportista —continuó el hombre—. Te gusta la natación, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, es que yo…

La propuesta parecía tentadora, pero recordar el rostro ensangrentado de Fred Weasley hizo que Hermione pensara muy bien en lo que estaba a punto de meterse.

—La verdad no pertenezco a ese tipo de escuela —contestó por fin—. Agradezco la valiosa oportunidad, pero creo que declinaré su oferta.

—Señorita Granger, debería reconsiderar.

—Hermione… —dijo su madre de repente— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días? Tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos de lo que estás hecha, cariño.

—Pero mamá…

—¿No crees que te lo mereces? —preguntó su madre, enseñándole sus uniformes nuevos y los libros de texto que también parecían ser un regalo de Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos instantes observando a sus padres y a Dolohov. Aquella no era una decisión que debiera tomar a la ligera, pero el rostro entusiasmado de su madre le hizo suponer que ella estaba convencida de que aquella era una oportunidad única en su vida, la cual no debía desaprovechar.

La chica suspiró antes de asentir al hombre.

—Entonces, te esperamos mañana —dijo él con una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

* * *

En su primer día de escuela, Hermione estaba verdaderamente perdida.

Entre sus nuevas pertenencias había un mapa detallado de la escuela y cada uno de sus edificios, y sin embargo, ella no lograba ubicar el lugar donde tendría su primera clase. Sabía que lo más sensato era preguntarle a alguien sobre el sitio al que debía dirigirse, pero al escuchar las conversaciones de los chicos que asistían a aquella escuela, se dio cuenta de que eso tal vez fuera una mala idea.

La mayoría de chicas hablaban sobre la última semana de la moda en Paris o sobre los pendientes que acababan de comprar para hacer juego con su uniforme. La conversación de los chicos no era demasiado diferente tampoco pues ellos hablaban de autos de último modelo e incluso alguno mencionaba que la lujosa camisa que lucía con su uniforme ese día tenía solamente una gemela en el mundo, que daba la casualidad que había sido comprada nada más y nada menos que por el heredero de las empresas Malfoy.

Hermione decidió que aunque tardara eternidades, encontraría el lugar por sí misma, por lo que se dio a la tarea de caminar por algunos de los terrenos extendidos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque donde el sonido de un violín la sorprendió gratamente.

La melodía que interpretaba era triste, pero Hermione sintió que de cierta forma era reconfortante. Las notas suaves del instrumento danzaban en el viento combinándose y creando un ambiente lleno de paz que distaba mucho de lo que había visto días antes en aquel mismo lugar.

¿De dónde provenía el sonido?

Caminó por el sendero adoquinado hasta encontrarse con un chico alto, de cabello negro que vestía un impecable traje oscuro y que estaba de pie cerca de uno de los banquillos del parque.

Tocaba con una pasión tal que Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse estática en su lugar escuchándolo, hasta que por supuesto, el chico se percató de la presencia de la intrusa haciendo que las notas del instrumento murieran al instante.

—Discúlpame por la interrupción —dijo ella algo avergonzada—. Tú… ¿tú de casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrar la piscina?

El chico —cuyos increíbles ojos azules la miraron— no contestó, pero con el arco de su violín señaló en dirección este, lo que ella interpretó como la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Gracias —agregó apenada antes de marcharse—. Y de nuevo, lamento la interrupción.

El chico continuó en silencio, pero Hermione pudo escuchar una vez más las notas del instrumento cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada del lugar.

* * *

Sé que estarán preguntándose por qué carajos estoy publicando una nueva historia cuando tengo muchas por actualizar; pues es muy sencillo: he tenido cambios grandes en mi vida que no me han dejado tiempo ni para respirar y da la casualidad que esta historia ya tenía unos cuantos capítulos escritos (cada uno de unas 3 mil a 4 mil palabras), los cuales he querido compartir con ustedes por ser tan fieles a mis otras historias (y para que no me olviden). Además este fic se actualizará cada dos semanas aproximadamente (siguiendo el ejemplo de MrsDarfoy XD. I love you, darling!), por lo cual habrá menos incertidumbre.

Como han visto es una adaptación, la cual espero les agrade y a la que voy a dedicarle el poco tiempo que poseo (el que me dejan XD) mientras tengo el espacio de escribir las actualizaciones de las demás historias.

Gracias por leer.

Próxima actualización: **27 agosto**.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Una declaración de guerra

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Para **AreRojasDH** por su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **II. Una declaración de guerra.**

 _Espera por mí y cuídame porque aun soy muy torpe en el amor._

 _(Stand by me - SHINee)_

 _.~.~.~._

Habían transcurrido algunas clases cuando una revuelta en la recepción de la escuela hizo que Hermione se acercara a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Las chicas parecían agitadas mientras arreglaban sus cabellos y los chicos —un poco más prudentes—, caminaban con las manos en los bolsillos para recibir a quien fuera que hubiera llegado al lugar.

Hermione pudo escuchar en medio del alboroto que se trataba del temido y respetado _S4._ Cuatro chicos que eran aclamados cual estrellas de rock por la multitud.

El primero de ellos tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía de plata y su mirada gris llena de desdén no era dirigida a nadie en particular como si no hubiera alguien digno de cruzarse con sus ojos.

Vestía un impecable traje negro con camisa blanca hecho a medida que distaba mucho del uniforme escolar, pero aquel era solo uno de los pequeños privilegios que la chica descubriría que tenía por ser quien era, pues su porte aristócrata y mirada arrogante —que hacían juego con su forma de vestir—, terminaban por demostrar no sólo que provenía de una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra, sino que además, era el rey de la escuela.

Hermione también pudo distinguir entre los recién llegados al chico que tocaba el violín, cuyos ojos profundamente azules tampoco se topaban con los de ninguna persona, igual que los de los otros dos: el moreno alto con pose de seductor y el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que junto a sus compañeros parecía el dueño del mundo.

Era absurdo, ninguno portaba el uniforme como todos los demás.

La mayoría de estudiantes de aquella escuela eran hijos de grandes empresarios y personas adineradas, pero al lado de los recién llegados parecían los súbditos de un rey que en cualquier momento podía pedir sus cabezas.

De repente, el rubio se detuvo frente a un chico al que Hermione reconoció de sus primeros minutos en la escuela. Al principio no pudo comprender lo que sucedía, pero al fijarse más detenidamente en la situación, se dio cuenta de que aquel personaje al parecer había cometido el peor de los errores.

 _«Sólo hay dos camisas como esta en todo el mundo, ¿y a que no adivinan quién compró la otra?»_

—Tienes un minuto —dijo el rubio mirándolo detenidamente.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó el aludido cuya expresión demostraba pánico.

El chico permaneció quieto mientras el rubio no dejó de ver la camisa que traía con su uniforme.

—Harry, ¿terminaste tu hot dog? —preguntó al de los ojos verdes.

—Me queda un poco, ¿quieres? —contestó él sin mayor emoción, tendiéndole el alimento lleno de salsa de tomate que fue lentamente estampado en la camisa del chico frente al rubio.

Aquello parecía un atropello de lo peor, pero para sorpresa de Hermione, nadie hizo nada, y en cambio, cada uno de los presentes se marchó del lugar como si lo que acababa de suceder fuera de lo más normal.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a estas personas? —preguntó Hermione, llamando la atención de tres chicas que se acercaron a ella y empezaron a examinarla con rigor.

—¿Disculpa? —pronunció una de ellas— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que te molesta?

Hermione se giró hacia ellas. —¿No vieron lo que acabó de suceder?

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo otra de ellas—. Se lo merecía por insolente.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la tercera, pero Hermione no respondió, y en cambio, se quedó observando la serie de accesorios que portaban, los cuales por supuesto, no correspondían a un uniforme normal.

—Así que tú eres la chica nueva, la de la lavandería… —dijo la primera que había hablado, sin dejar de dirigir miradas hacia los modestos zapatos de escuela de Hermione—. Nosotras somos Alicia, Padma y Susan, y no permitiremos que hables mal del S4.

—Entonces, esos son los infames S4 —confirmó.

—Ya veo quién será la siguiente en meterse en problemas —canturreó Padma.

—Chica de la lavandería —agregó Susan—, yo que tú me andaría con cuidado.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó Hermione a la defensiva.

—Una advertencia —dijo Alicia que se acercó para observarla sin disimulo—. Jamás había visto de cerca a la hija de un lavandero. —sonrió engreída hacia sus amigas.

—Pues mírame todo lo que quieras. No voy a cobrarte por eso.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al salir de la escuela fue googlear «S4» y al instante, las fotografías de los cuatro chicos que había visto en la escuela aparecieron en un gran número de artículos _._

Por la veneración que algunos les profesaban, ella imaginaba que debían ser hijos de prestigiosos empresarios o afines, con jugosas cuentas de banco, y por supuesto, con el mundo entero a sus pies.

Algo que comprobó de inmediato.

El primero sobre el que leyó fue Harry Potter; el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que había facilitado el hot dog al de cabello rubio.

Su padre al parecer era el dueño de una de las constructoras más grandes del país y su fortuna estaba en la industria de los bienes raíces. Sumado a esto, su familia era la dueña de la mitad de la _Isla de Mull_ y de un sinnúmero de bares y restaurantes que los hacían uno de los conglomerados más poderosos del país. Sin embargo, aquello parecía ser una fachada para ocultar que el chico era el siguiente _ganster inglés,_ pues su familia tenía nexos con la mafia de los cuales, por supuesto, nadie hablaba abiertamente.

Luego de él, encontró datos sobre el moreno cuyo nombre era Blaise Zabini. El hijo del famoso escultor Carlo Zabini había hecho su debut artístico a la edad de doce años, convirtiéndose posteriormente en uno de los diez mejores artistas jóvenes de toda Europa. De descendencia italiana, su familia era dueña del Museo Británico y de otros tantos museos a lo largo y ancho del continente, comprobando así que además de talentoso, era inmensamente rico y un declarado casanova.

El tercero de ellos fue la mayor sorpresa para Hermione pues se trataba del chico del violín: Theodore Nott. El artículo decía que era el hijo del fallecido presidente Aaron Nott y su esposa quienes perecieran en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo a él y a su familia como los dueños de un importante centro de conciertos y de la fundación cultural más prestigiosa del país, además del conocido equipo de fútbol soccer «Manchester United» y del conglomerado de estadios de Francia y España.

Hermione no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo, pero aún necesitaba averiguar por el peor de todos: el rubio despiadado que había ridiculizado a un chico por atreverse a portar la misma camisa que él. El mencionado se llamaba Draco Malfoy y la chica solo tuvo que leer el apellido para saber de quién se trataba.

Hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy era considerado uno de los jóvenes de mayor fortuna en Europa y por supuesto, al ser el próximo en encabezar el _Grupo Empresarial Malfoy_ , uno de los chicos con mayor poder sobre Londres. No había mucho que decir de él salvo que su familia movía literalmente la economía del país, por lo que, continuar leyendo sobre lo grandioso que era significaba perder el tiempo, pues para Hermione, aquel odioso rubio solamente era la persona a la que debía evitar a toda costa si deseaba sobrevivir en Hogwarts.

* * *

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el rubio al cruzarse con Hermione en la entrada de la recepción.

La castaña acababa de ver el desplante que le había hecho a una chica que se tropezara sin querer con él, y aunque le hirvió la sangre al ver la manera déspota como la trató, decidió callar. Reclamarle algo a aquel chico era firmar su sentencia de muerte y sabiendo que nadie actuaría en su defensa, optó por guardarse su frustración.

—Nadie —contestó antes de que él y sus amigos se retiraran del lugar.

Maldita sabandija.

La vida podía ser realmente injusta con las personas que menos lo merecían, pero ella en realidad no podía hacer otra cosa que mantenerse al margen de ello, concentrándose en las actividades de su interés; al fin y al cabo, para eso había ingresado a aquella escuela.

En sus ratos libres, Hermione acudía a la piscina que normalmente permanecía vacía. Nadar la ayudaba a relajarse y a vencer un poco las frustraciones a las que se enfrentaba de vez en cuando. Era reconfortante experimentar como el agua activaba todos sus sentidos y la hacía pensar que no había nada que no pudiera alcanzar.

La ayudaba a distraerse del nido de serpientes en el que ahora estaba metida, además de que le había servido para conocer a una persona agradable.

—Si sigues nadando así te vas a desmayar. —Una voz femenina la sorprendió, haciendo que se detuviera en mitad de la piscina.

Una chica de cabello rubio oscuro observaba a Hermione con fascinación mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

—Puedo ayudarte a salir de allí si quieres —continuó la recién llegada.

¿Debía confiar en ella?

Sus ojos castaños parecían sinceros, pero si algo había aprendido Hermione en los últimos días era que las apariencias engañaban. Sin embargo, en una escuela donde estaba totalmente sola no sobraban los intentos por hacer amigos.

—Gracias —contestó la chica, dirigiéndose al borde de la piscina para tomar la mano de la rubia.

—Soy Lavender Brown —dijo una vez que Hermione estuvo fuera del agua.

—Hermione Granger.

Ambas sonrieron.

—¿Te gustaría comer un helado, Hermione?

—Me encantaría.

* * *

En cuestión de días, Hermione y Lavender se habían hecho muy amigas.

De vez en cuando hacían sus deberes juntas e incluso hablaban durante largos ratos sobre las vidas de cada una. Lavender era una chica risueña y juguetona que fácilmente había empezado a ganarse la simpatía de Hermione porque parecía desprovista de toda maldad, haciéndola pensar que tal vez no todos en la escuela estaban perdidos.

Al parecer había más que riquillos despiadados entre los muros de Hogwarts aunque Hermione descubriría que existía una jerarquía que era ineludible incluso para alguien como ella. Y sería algo que aprendería de la peor manera.

En aquella ocasión, ella y Lavender paseaban por uno de los jardines del colegio cuando el primero de los tropiezos de ambas tuvo lugar. Hermione disfrutaba de un helado de fresa, mientras Lavender se acababa un refresco de cola.

—Ten cuidado o te caerás —advirtió Hermione a su _nueva amiga_ justo antes de que esta resbalara y cayera estruendosamente al suelo, yendo a parar nada más y nada menos que a los pies de Draco Malfoy, empapándolo de refresco en el camino.

El líquido rojo se extendió por la ropa y los zapatos del rubio con una rapidez tal, que el frio logró inundarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione dejó de comer su helado mientras observó con cuidado la escena que empezó a reproducirse frente a ella.

—Lo… lo lamento, Draco —se disculpó alarmada Lavender, mientras el chico le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, al tiempo que se fijó en su ropa mojada—. No era mi intención hacerlo.

—¿Así que lo lamentas? —preguntó él con arrogancia—. Las disculpas no arreglan nada, niñita.

—Te puedo comprar los mismos zapatos y la misma camisa, y así enmendaría mi error —dijo la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Me comprarás los mismos zapatos y la misma camisa? —se burló—. ¿Y cómo harás eso? Estos zapatos fueron hechos especialmente para mí, y esta camisa cuesta más dinero del que verás en toda tu vida.

Lavender pareció desesperada.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo agachando la cabeza—. Haré lo que me pidas para remediarlo.

Draco sonrió de una manera que a Hermione no le gustó.

—¿Estás segura de que harás lo que te pida?

—Si.

—Entonces —dijo señalando su zapato—, lámelo.

Los amigos de Draco sonrieron disimuladamente a excepción de Theodore Nott que permaneció sin inmutarse. Aquella situación parecía divertirles sobremanera, aunque a Hermione no hacía más que asquearla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lavender contrariada.

—Que lo lamas —contestó Draco—. Dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera.

Pero Hermione no pudo contenerse más y ante la mirada angustiada de su amiga, intervino.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que se puso entre Draco y Lavender—. Ella no se tropezó a propósito, además, ya se disculpó contigo.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —preguntó Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione—. ¿Una defensora de niñas tontas?

Hermione vio que Harry Potter le susurró algo a Draco en el oído.

»Ah, ya veo, así que tú eres la mujer maravilla de la que todo el mundo habla —dijo con sorna—. Yo esperaba ver una chica más… —la observó de pies a cabeza— impresionante. Estoy un poco decepcionado en realidad

—Pues qué lástima —contestó ella con sarcasmo.

—¿Te gusta meterte en problemas ajenos?

—El problema no es ajeno cuando se trata de un amigo —respondió ella—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en tu diccionario no debe existir esa palabra.

Theodore sonrió.

—Veamos entonces cómo funciona este asunto de la amistad —dijo Draco con arrogancia señalando su zapato—. Lámelo tú. Si lo haces en su lugar, olvidaré lo que sucedió.

Hermione permaneció estática en su sitio.

 _¿Ese demente en verdad pretendía que ella lamiera su zapato?_

La expresión aterrada y llorosa de Lavender le dio la determinación para hacer su siguiente jugada. No era algo malo si lo hacías por un amigo, además, el asunto con la chica se vería terminado.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —la apuró.

Hermione dobló un poco sus rodillas haciendo el ademán de agacharse justo antes de tomar su helado y estamparlo con fuerza en el rostro de Draco que cayó al suelo de inmediato por el impacto, ante la mirada incrédula de sus tres acompañantes y la de la misma Lavender.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gritó un Draco furibundo cuyo rostro estaba de color rosa por el helado que para colmo también había manchado su camisa.

—No tienes derecho a hacer estas cosas por el hecho de que tienes dinero —lo encaró—. No eres más que un estúpido niño consentido que se esconde tras la fortuna de su familia.

Draco pareció verdaderamente sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Hermione quien acto seguido le arrojó unos billetes.

—Toma, con esto puedes pagar el lavado de tu camisa y un pañuelo para tu cara y tus zapatos. Sin embargo, si no consigues un buen precio por el trabajo, puedes llevar las prendas a la lavandería de mi familia —contestó arrojándole una tarjeta antes de marcharse.

Harry, Blaise y Theodore no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante lo sucedido, haciendo que Draco se enfureciera aún más.

—¡Voy a acabar contigo, niña idiota! —gritó frustrado leyendo la tarjeta de la _Lavandería Granger,_ aún tirado en el suelo.

* * *

Hermione abrió su casillero ante la expectativa de varios chicos de la escuela.

Aquel día había sentido la mirada de la mayoría clavada en su espalda, lo que le hacía suponer que nada bueno sucedería a continuación. Una gota de sudor recorrió su espalda con lentitud cuando encontró una tarjeta verde con una serpiente plateada en el centro de la misma.

 _¿Eso qué significaba?_

Solo una cosa, al parecer.

A pesar de la osadía de la que hacía gala su persona, Hermione no podía negar que las piernas estaban temblándole un poco, pues había sido testigo de lo despiadados que podían ser los estudiantes de Hogwarts, quienes además de todo, no pararon de verla y de hacer comentarios mientras se dirigía a su aula de clase.

Todo parecía indicar que ella era la primera chica en recibir la tarjeta del S4 y eso no era para nada alentador; mucho menos cuando al llegar al salón, las molestas Alicia, Padma y Susan fueron las primeras en acercarse a ella para hacerle notar que su escritorio personal había desaparecido y que sus libros de texto trazaban un camino fuera del sitio, conduciéndola hasta donde una mesa llena de grafitis ofensivos la esperaba.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —preguntó con ira a sus compañeros que la habían seguido hasta el lugar—. No pueden hacer cosas como esta y…

Pero antes de que continuara, un huevo rebotó en su cabeza empapándola completamente y luego de este, unos cuantos más, igual que algunos puñados de harina que ensuciaron totalmente su uniforme y su rostro.

* * *

Desde la salita del S4, Draco contemplaba su obra maestra con satisfacción, mientras estudiaba con detenimiento el rostro de Hermione que parecía frustrada.

—¿Terminaste con ella? —preguntó Blaise.

—No pienso dejarla en paz hasta que venga a pedirme perdón. Y tal vez entonces, tampoco me canse de verla sufrir —contestó Draco con satisfacción—. Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

—Tienes toda la razón —apuntó Harry.

—Creo que a ese paso no durará ni una semana en la escuela —agregó Blaise.

—¿Una semana? Creo que no durará ni tres días, ¿quieres apostar? —lo retó Harry—. Si yo gano me darás la escultura de aquella sirena que exhibiste en tu última exposición.

—¿Y para qué la quieres? Tú no sabes apreciar el arte.

—Pero tengo una amiga que sí sabe hacerlo —sonrió con picardía.

—Bien. Pero si yo gano, me darás el teléfono de esa rubia que me presentaste la otra vez.

—Ya cállense los dos —ordenó Draco—. Quiero que este momento sea recordado como aquel en que la mujer maravilla se arrodilló ante Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia la entrada del lugar donde se encontraba junto con Blaise y Harry esperando a que Hermione apareciera en cualquier momento y le suplicara piedad. No obstante, por más que esperó la chica nunca apareció, haciendo que la frustración volviera a apoderarse de él.

Hermione por su parte, había huido hacia un ala abandonada del colegio desde donde observó los edificios del colegio, al tiempo que descargó su ira por lo que acababa de sucederle.

—No pienses que vas a vencerme —dijo en voz alta a pesar de saber que nadie la escuchaba—. Te metiste con la chica equivocada, Draco Malfoy. ¡No vas a poder conmigo, maldito imbécil!

Hermione echó un vistazo a su ropa llena de harina y huevos, y se lamentó en voz alta por la cantidad de hotcakes que según ella, hubieran podido prepararse con toda esa mezcla antes de escuchar un sonoro bostezo detrás de ella.

—¿Podrías bajar el volumen? —el chico del violín —Theodore— se acercó a ella con expresión curiosa—. Siempre que te veo estás gritando.

Hermione permaneció estática en su lugar temiendo que le hiciera algo. Sin embargo, él solo se acercó y continuó hablándole como si se conocieran de antes.

—¿Oye, sabes preparar hotcakes?

—¿Qué? —preguntó contrariada, pero al ver la expresión interesada del chico decidió contestarle—. Pues haces una mezcla de leche, harina, huevos, azúcar y polvo para hornear. Luego viertes el contenido en pequeñas porciones sobre una sartén caliente y eso es todo.

—Parece sencillo —contestó él antes de acercarse a ella, tomar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezar a limpiar con suavidad el rostro de Hermione que permaneció sin palabras ante el extraño gesto del chico.

Theodore continuó quitando las manchas blancas de las mejillas de Hermione para luego darle el pañuelo y disponerse a marcharse.

—Toma tu pañuelo —dijo ella al ver que se lo dejaba.

—Te lo regalo, yo tengo muchos.

—Entonces te lo devolveré cuando vuelvas a este lugar.

Theo se giró hacia ella una vez más.

—Ya no volveré. Este sitio dejó de ser tranquilo gracias a ti —contestó antes de marcharse y dejarla sola con aquel pañuelo blanco que tenía las letras T.N. en color azul.

* * *

¡Hola!

No es 27 aún, pero tengo algunas ocupaciones en estos días que me impedirán actualizar en esa fecha, entonces es preferible adelantarme.

¿Que tal el capítulo? Querían leer la primera impresión y ahí la tienen. Quiero recordar a todos que los personajes tal vez serán un poco OoC y que trataré de conservar la mayoría de los sucesos originales debido a lo mucho que parecen amar la serie y porque yo también la amo. Agradezco en verdad a todos los que han leído, comentado, siguen la historia o la pusieron entre sus favoritos porque ver la acogida que ha tenido me hace muy feliz.

Saludos especiales a Nanu, Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, Marycielo Felton, SabrilFG, Etamin Malfoy, LORA.D, espiroket, Sophie Mene, ale24mc, MrsDarfoy, AreRojasDH, RoseDewitt, LoveRosie17, Bella Malfoy Mellark, AliceMlfy, carlylove y a los guest.

 **¿Reviews?**

Próxima actualización: **10 septiembre.**

Gizz.


	3. ¡Pequeña cucaracha despreciable!

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Para **MrsDarfoy** por su entusiasmo al leer, por dejarme los reviews más bellos en la historia de Fanfiction y porque fue ella quien le dio nombre a esta historia.

* * *

 **III. ¡Pequeña cucaracha despreciable!**

 _Es posible, así que está bien. Puedo ser paciente, eso está mucho mejor…_

 _(Be my love - Clazziquai)_

 _~.~.~.~_

Hermione estaba terminando de organizar su uniforme luego de haber estado en la piscina en su hora libre, cuando tres chicos la sorprendieron por la espalda. No recordaba haberlos visto antes, pero por las intenciones que parecían tener, estaba segura de quién era el que los había enviado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Traemos un mensaje para ti —contestó uno de ellos acercándose peligrosamente a ella para tomarla por la muñeca y obligarla a salir de donde estaba.

—¡Suéltenme! —exigió al momento en que el segundo de ellos la tomó por la otra muñeca de manera brusca para acercarla al tercero que parecía ser el encargado de agarrarla de los pies.

¿Qué demonios pretendían hacerle?

»¡Déjenme! —gritó más fuerte sintiendo como sus pulmones se quemaban, al tiempo que los chicos murmuraban maldiciones debido a su resistencia.

¿Acaso sus problemas nunca acabarían?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Una voz proveniente de la salida sorprendió a los chicos, incluyendo a Hermione que reconoció aquel tono al instante—. No van a decirme que también vinieron a practicar natación.

Theodore Nott se acercó a ellos de manera tranquila mientras los tres empezaron a soltar a Hermione lentamente y sin decir una palabra.

»Oye, acerca de los hotcakes —agregó dirigiéndose a ella e ignorando las miradas temerosas de los tres chicos—. ¿Estás segura de que me dijiste todo lo que tenía que hacer?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella contrariada. No entendía cómo aquel chico podía preguntarle sobre semejante trivialidad en un momento como ese.

—Intenté hacerlos como dijiste, pero jamás se esponjaron —dijo pensativo.

—¿Les… les pusiste suficiente polvo para hornear?

—Oh —contestó él, ensimismado—. Entonces eso fue lo que olvidé hacer —agregó y Hermione pensó que la situación era inverosímil.

¿En verdad estaban hablando de hotcakes?

—Siempre puedes comprar la mezcla en el supermercado —sugirió ella, pero Theodore ahora miraba a los tres chicos, que anonadados, seguían allí.

—¿Y ustedes por qué no se han ido aún?

Los tres huyeron del lugar como si hubieran visto a un fantasma, lo que hizo que Hermione pudiera soltar el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo durante un rato. Theodore se acercó a ella y le entregó el saco de su uniforme, el cual descansaba colgado en la pared. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando de frio y de frustración hasta que él con aquel simple gesto logró confortarla un poco.

—Polvo para hornear —dijo sonriendo—. Así que eso era. Creo que debo volver a intentarlo —agregó antes darle la espalda para marcharse.

—Espera, Theodore —pronunció Hermione rápidamente—. Quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda.

El chico se giró una vez más hacia ella con gesto serio.

—No lo hice por ti —le volvió la espalda una vez más—. Yo solo aborrezco las injusticias.

* * *

Draco estaba practicando en el campo de tenis de la escuela cuando los tres chicos que había enviado a buscar a Hermione Granger aparecieron frente a él, agitados y con expresión temerosa.

—No pudimos completar tu encargo —dijo uno de ellos respirando con dificultad como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Justo cuando íbamos a encerrarla en uno de los casilleros de la piscina, apareció Theodore Nott y tuvimos que salir de allí.

—¿Theo? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad, al tiempo que volteó hacia los tres con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro—. ¿Y quién demonios les dijo que hicieran algo como eso?

—Nosotros pensamos que si antes de traerla ante ti le dábamos un escarmiento, ella entendería cuál es su lugar.

—¡¿Y quién les pidió que pensaran?! —les gritó ofuscado—. ¡Ustedes sólo debían traerla, manada de inútiles! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser conducir a una chica indefensa y pequeña?

—Lo sentimos —agregó el segundo de ellos.

—¡Largo de aquí!

* * *

Hermione agradeció infinitamente sus dos horas en el café, pues de haber tenido que llegar directamente a su casa, habría roto en llanto delante de sus padres por lo sucedido en la escuela. Casi transcurría una semana desde su entrada a Hogwarts, pero aquel tiempo ya era suficiente para saber que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, a pesar de que rescataba su amistad con Lavender y la extraña manera en que había empezado a frecuentar a Theodore Nott.

Theodore Nott.

Era increíble que pudiera pertenecer al grupo de las cuatro serpientes y al mismo tiempo ser quien hubiera salvado a Hermione de casi todas las tretas que Draco Malfoy había ideado para burlarse de ella.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny, a quien Hermione le había contado lo sucedido.

—No te preocupes, Ginny. No fue nada.

—Son unos malnacidos esos S4. Es increíble que por tener dinero puedan pisotear a los demás de esa forma.

—Bienvenida al mundo real —agregó Neville—. Esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo.

Hermione permaneció pensativa un momento, recordando la manera como Theodore Nott la había defendido de los tres chicos que la habían atacado, haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan aún más.

—¿Sucede algo? —insistió Ginny al ver la actitud distraída de la chica.

—Creo que no todos ellos son iguales.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la pelirroja observando a su amiga sacar de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco con dos letras grabadas en color azul.

—Hay uno de ellos que parece una buena persona.

—¿Hablas del chico con ojos de cielo? —Ginny había empezado a llamar así a Theo por la entusiasta descripción que su amiga le había hecho de él.

Hermione observó el pañuelo con detenimiento sin contestar a la pregunta de su amiga que al volver a verla ensimismada, no insistió.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Hogwarts permanecía en total conmoción.

La cafetería estaba llena de murmuraciones y risas mal disimuladas de quienes evidentemente estaba burlándose de alguien, pero eso no era nada nuevo pues en aquella escuela todo era un relajo.

Entre los chicos que hostigaban a otros hasta hacer que pensaran en suicidarse, las personas para las que no había ley alguna y las chicas que parecían estar en una pasarela de modas y no en la escuela, el rumor sobre una chica acostándose con algunos compañeros no era más que otra de las tantas noticias diarias que Hermione jamás pensó que pudieran parecer tan naturales en un ambiente como ese.

No obstante, tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber cuál de ellas era la que había decidido hacer pública su vida sexual pues no se hablaba de otra cosa en cada rincón de la escuela, y aunque no fuera algo de su incumbencia, la noticia había hecho que se preguntara cómo sorteaban un asunto de tal magnitud en las clases altas de la sociedad con las que ahora se relacionaba muy a su pesar.

Sin embargo, solo bastó con llegar hasta la mesa que ocupaba a diario para que todo fuera más esclarecedor pues la pared frente a ella estaba llena de grafitis que mencionaban el nombre de la chica comidilla, el cual hizo que a Hermione le temblaran las piernas.

 _«Hermione Granger es una chica mala»._

 _«¡Se ha acostado con cinco chicos!»._

 _«Ojalá haya usado un condón»._

 _«Pequeña zorra»._

La sangre de Hermione se subió hasta su rostro, haciendo que se calentara de ira al instante. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para levantar semejante falsedad en su contra?

Estaba segura de que _él_ era el culpable y la iba a escuchar.

Esta vez, la iba a tener que escuchar.

* * *

El S4 estaba reunido en la pequeña salita dispuesta para ellos como otro de los privilegios a los que solo tenían acceso aquellos a los que los cuatro chicos consideraban dignos de ello. Draco sonreía distraídamente mientras Theodore no pasaba por alto su actitud triunfadora del momento. Blaise y Harry en cambio conversaban sobre lo tranquilo que estaba todo en ese preciso instante.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Draco? —preguntó Theo, sabiendo que la respuesta incluiría a Hermione Granger.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —le devolvió el rubio—. ¿De nuevo quieres hacerte el héroe y salvar el día?

—¿A qué te refieres, Draco? —preguntó Blaise, pero ambos chicos lo ignoraron.

—No te metas con ella —le advirtió Theo, sorprendiendo a Harry y a Blaise.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa este asunto? —lo encaró Draco.

—Hacerle la vida imposible a una chica es lo más infantil del mundo.

—Eso le pasa por desafiarme.

—Ya déjenlo —intervino Harry—. No van a ponerse a pelear por alguien que ni siquiera conocen.

En ese momento, una enfurecida Hermione entró en la sala sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa a todos menos a Draco que parecía haber estado esperándola.

—Así que aquí estás… —le dijo el rubio aún con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios—. Si vienes a disculparte por tu actitud de hace unos días creo que deberás esforzarte un poco más.

—¿Disculparme? —dijo enojada—. Debes estar demente si crees que haré algo como eso. Solo vengo a recordarte que todo lo que hacemos en la vida tiene consecuencias.

—¿Es en serio, lavandera? ¿Viniste a amenazarme en lugar de disculparte? —preguntó él con una mueca burlona en los labios.

—¿Por qué debería disculparme cuando he sido yo la ofendida?

Draco se levantó del sillón en el que había permanecido sentado y caminó hacia Hermione que no retrocedió a pesar de la actitud desafiante del chico.

—¿Entonces los rumores no son ciertos? —continuó burlándose—. Es una lástima.

—¡Pequeña cucaracha despreciable! No quiero que vuelvas a meterte conmigo —le advirtió ella haciendo que el chico sonriera con arrogancia.

—¿Y cómo harás que eso pase? —contestó él, antes de que el puño de Hermione se impactara contra su rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo cayó inevitablemente al suelo ante la mirada asombrada y divertida de sus tres amigos.

—¡Eres un cerdo! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante mentira sobre una chica que ni siquiera ha recibido su primer beso?

Draco permaneció en silencio y con la mirada atenta a las reclamaciones de Hermione que caminó hasta él acercándose peligrosamente y sin percatarse de que le había dado más información de la que debía.

¿Acaso volvería a golpearlo?

—Si vuelves a hacer una porquería como esa —lo amenazó—, declárate hombre muerto.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Los amigos de Draco estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo a Theodore, que no pudo evitar contemplar el lugar por donde Hermione acababa de irse. Sin duda era una chica con coraje.

Draco por su parte, contrario a lo que cualquiera habría pensado, no se enojó por lo que acababa de suceder y en cambio se quedó pensativo sopesando los acontecimientos pues la mujer maravilla, contrario a todo pronóstico, había demostrado ser una chica valiente que había logrado sorprenderlo como nadie hasta el momento, pero sobre todo, porque según él, se acababa de poner en evidencia.

—Esa chica es toda una joya —dijo Blaise de pronto.

—Sí que lo es —lo secundó Harry—. Se atrevió a golpear al gran Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrió.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la escuela era tan emocionante —continuó Blaise.

Draco volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó el moreno—. Te acaban de golpear y pareces complacido.

—¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que sucede? —contestó el rubio sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry.

—Esa chica no puede ocultar que se muere por mí.

—¿Qué? —Harry estaba atónito—. ¿Se puede saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

Draco volteó a verlos a todos.

—Es lógico. Cuando una mujer dice _no_ , en realidad lo que quiere decir es _sí_.

Los tres lo miraron con incredulidad, mientras él no entendía cómo ellos no podían percibir lo evidente.

»¿Cómo es que no pueden verlo?. Ella grita a los cuatro vientos que me odia porque en realidad está enamorada de mí —dijo convencido—. Piénsenlo bien, ¿Por qué otra razón habría venido a decir que no ha recibido su primer beso si no es porque desea que sea yo quien se lo dé?

Blaise no pudo evitar reír ante la absurda conclusión de su amigo. —Bueno, si lo ves de esa manera…

—Eres muy perceptivo —agregó Harry con tono de burla, el cual Draco ni siquiera notó pues estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo ante la perspectiva de que Hermione Granger se estuviera haciendo ilusiones con él.

Qué tonta era.

—Claro que sí. Habría sido imposible que no cayera rendida ante mis encantos —se burló—. Es una chica sin clase, pero no podemos negar que tiene buen gusto.

Blaise y Harry rieron ante las divagaciones del rubio, mientras Theo permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿tan rápido olvidaste el asunto de tu venganza? —le preguntó Harry una vez más.

—A quién le importa vengarse de una chica —contestó Draco con renovado ímpetu—. La vida no está para desperdiciarla en tonterías. Debería darle un poco de lo que quiere para que vuelva desesperada por más.

Los tres chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

* * *

La jornada escolar concluyó sin nuevos incidentes, lo que hizo a Hermione suponer que Draco había hecho algo para que sus compañeros olvidaran el tema de su supuesta promiscuidad.

Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a irse a casa se percató de que había cuatro hombres vestidos de negro cerca de un automóvil del mismo color, igual que la noche en que le ofrecieron la beca para entrar a Hogwarts, lo cual le pareció sospechoso dado que parecían esperar por ella pues la saludaron con educación y la invitaron a que abordara el vehículo.

¿Cómo podían pensar que iba subirse a un auto con cuatro extraños?

Tenían que estar locos para creerlo.

—Señorita Granger, por favor, acompáñenos —insistió uno de ellos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

—Si nos acompaña lo verá.

—Pues ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada para ir con ustedes —dijo disponiéndose a irse cuando sintió que en un movimiento brusco la tomaron y la introdujeron dentro del automotor—. ¡Suéltenme!

El pánico se apoderó de ella haciendo que empezara a patear y a golpear a los hombres que arrancaron de inmediato el automóvil. No obstante, a pesar de la confusión, Hermione pudo jurar que vio el rostro de Draco Malfoy en el automóvil que pasó por el lado de aquel en el que ella se encontraba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿¡A dónde me llevan!? —gritó antes de perder el conocimiento a causa del pañuelo con el que le cubrieron la nariz y la boca.

¿Acaso iba a morir?

Aquello parecía extremo incluso para alguien como Malfoy y sus pensamientos no hicieron más que darle vueltas a lo mismo mientras estuvo consciente. Luego de eso, todo se puso negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontró con que estaba vestida con un elegante atuendo negro y que en sus pies había unos bonitos tacones a juego. Su cabello rebelde había sido alisado, y ahora sobre su cuello y orejas descansaba un hermoso y delicado conjunto de diamantes que brillaba escandalosamente, encandilando totalmente su visión.

¿Esta era una especie de secuestro?

Atrás había quedado su uniforme de colegio, y el arreglo sencillo de sus uñas que había sido reemplazado por uno más sofisticado y de seguro, más costoso. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al pensar que alguien había podido aprovecharse de ella mientras estaba inconsciente, y sin embargo, se tranquilizó un poco cuando se inspeccionó y encontró que todo estaba en orden —en la medida de lo posible—, recordando que ahora lo más importante era saber dónde se encontraba, además de conocer quién era el o la causante de lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque en el fondo creía que ya lo sabía.

No quería asegurarlo, pero casi estaba convencida de que Draco Malfoy tramaba algo muy malo pues una persona normal no hacía ese tipo de cosas, lo que la hizo plantearse una vez más que aquel personaje era un demente que se las iba a pagar.

¿Qué pretendía con todo eso?

Minutos después entró por la puerta de aquella habitación un hombre alto, calvo y de edad que le indicó que lo siguiera pues alguien la esperaba. Aquel hombre parecía ser el mayordomo del lugar pues estaba vestido con un impecable traje de servidumbre de clase alta, además de que daba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra al sinnúmero de empleadas que limpiaban y ordenaban la enorme mansión.

Hermione jamás había estado al interior de una casa tan impresionante como esa, pero a pesar de que los muebles, las pinturas y la decoración en general la habían dejado con la boca abierta, se recordó a sí misma que aún tenía que lidiar con un problema todavía mayor.

—Disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme quién es la persona que espera por mí?

—Ya lo verá, señorita Granger.

A Hermione le extrañó que aquel hombre conociera su apellido, pero si estaba en la casa de quien pensaba que estaba, aquello tampoco era una novedad.

Luego de recorrer un largo pasillo llegaron hasta un salón en el que un chico vestido de negro y con un inconfundible cabello rubio engominado los esperaba observando por la ventana. Hermione empezó a sentir que la ira llenaba su sistema, por lo que caminó decididamente hasta quedar frente al causante de todo ese revuelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó ofuscada ante la mirada evidentemente divertida de Draco—. ¿Qué no sabes que lo que hiciste hoy se llama «secuestro»?

Draco no contestó, y en cambio, se acercó a ella para conducirla frente a un espejo que estaba ubicado en una de las esquinas del salón.

—¿Ya te contemplaste? —dijo ignorando los reclamos de la chica—. ¿Ves las maravillas que puede hacer el dinero? Convierte a un patito feo en un pavo real.

—¿No querrás decir «en un _cisne_ »?

—Lo que importa es que entendiste la referencia, sabionda.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué rayos estás tramando con todo esto?

—Oye, solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de reconocer lo que sientes en verdad por mí —dijo con una seguridad que irritó a Hermione—. Algo que no hago muy a menudo, por cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Acéptalo ya, Granger. Prometo olvidar mi venganza e incluso hablarte cuando nadie más nos vea.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco, Malfoy? —preguntó indignada—. No sé qué demonios te ha hecho suponer semejante idiotez, pero quiero que te quede bien claro que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —le devolvió él—. Gasté una fortuna en hacer que te pusieran presentable, y puedo darte mucho más de eso con solo mover un dedo. Es tu decisión.

—¿Y por qué rayos lo harías? No te he pedido nada de esto. Hace unos días estabas empeñado en ridiculizarme y hacerme la vida imposible, y ahora, ¿quieres que crea que te gusto? —remató ella—. Eres un maldito demente.

—No te creas tan importante, Granger. Confórmate con saber que tengo mis razones para decirte lo que has oído.

—No puedo creer lo enfermo que estás, ¿acaso no sabes que no puedes forzar a alguien a ser tu amigo? El afecto sincero no se compra con dinero, Malfoy —concluyó ella, empezando a quitarse las joyas y todo aquello que le habían colocado, deteniéndose en el costoso vestido al recordar que no sabía dónde estaban sus cosas—. ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres pensarlo? No creo que alguien te vaya a hacer una oferta como esta alguna vez.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—¿Acaso quieres que te golpee de nuevo?

Draco la miró confundido.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? No es de una persona normal rechazar un ofrecimiento como el mío.

—¿Y acaso sí es de una persona normal hacer lo que hiciste? Yo soy la que se pregunta qué demonios sucede contigo.

Hermione volteó a verlo con tal indignación que Draco no insistió y ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que trajera sus pertenencias. Era una chica testaruda y ridícula sin duda. ¿Cómo era capaz de rechazar algo tan genial como lo que le estaban ofreciendo?

Una vez tuvo todas sus cosas con ella, Hermione se marchó de aquel lugar dejando atrás a un contrariado Draco que no comprendía como alguien sin muchos prospectos en la vida, había sido capaz de ignorar en la maravillosa oferta que le había hecho.

No era que él estuviera en serio interesado en ella, pero tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer un poco más a la única persona en el mundo que se había atrevido a retarlo. Ella era muy parecida a Pansy quien había desafiado al mundo entero para imponer sus ideas, aun cuando le había costado la aprobación de Narcissa, y eso llamaba su atención inevitablemente; mucho más ahora que según él, conocía los sentimientos de la chica.

Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de él, eso era seguro, a pesar de que tal vez aún no fuera consciente de eso y Draco estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano las cosas tomarían su lugar. Era toda una revelación para él que en tan poco tiempo ella hubiera dejado de representar una amenaza y se hubiera convertido en todo un reto, pero también era obvio pues nunca se había encontrado con alguien que no le temiera y que incluso se enfrentara a él con tanto ímpetu como ella.

Por eso había sido imposible que la ignorara, pues mientras para todo el mundo él solo era el arrogante heredero del Grupo Empresarial Malfoy, ella le había demostrado que no estaba impresionada o intimidada con su estatus, haciendo que se prometiera a sí mismo que no la dejaría en paz.

Sin embargo, tenía que cambiar de estrategia si era que deseaba conseguir un resultado satisfactorio.

* * *

Hermione caminó unas cuantas cuadras desde la mansión de Malfoy hasta algún paradero de autobuses que pudiera llevarla a su casa.

Todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar y aún no superaba el atrevimiento con el que Draco Malfoy le había sugerido que le confesara «sus verdaderos sentimientos» por él. No tenía idea de a qué estaba acostumbrado aquel idiota, pero ella no iba a hacer parte de un juego tan ridículo como ese.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta tropezar con una piedra que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces sobre el sendero a la orilla de la carretera, justo antes de que una motocicleta se detuviera a su lado. El ocupante del vehículo se quitó el casco, revelando a Hermione su identidad.

—¿Tú? —preguntó ella, mirándolo desde el suelo.

—¿Por qué será que siempre que te encuentro estás en problemas? —Theodore Nott sonrió bajándose de su motocicleta para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

 _«Lo mismo me he estado preguntando»_ Pensó la chica.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó una vez que estuvo de nuevo en pie.

—A mi casa, pero creo que estoy un poco lejos de un paradero de autobuses que pueda servirme.

—Puedo llevarte si quieres —sugirió él, tendiéndole el casco adicional que traía consigo.

Hermione recordó la última vez en que Theodore Nott la había ayudado, diciéndole que lo había hecho solamente porque odiaba las injusticias, lo que le hizo pensar que le había mentido pues la situación presente, aunque era injusta, no era precisamente del tipo al que él se había referido en aquel momento.

Al parecer ella no se había equivocado y Theodore Nott sí era una buena persona.

Con una sonrisa aceptó el casco que le estaba tendiendo el chico y con cuidado de no volver a caer, abordó el vehículo para dirigirse a su casa.

—Sujétate bien —advirtió él antes de arrancar, haciendo que Hermione sintiera una extraña sensación en su interior.

Estar cerca de aquel chico se sentía muy bien, a pesar de que ella sabía que pertenecían a mundos distintos. No obstante, se permitió a sí misma disfrutar del paseo, pensando que si el resto de los chicos que estudiaban en Hogwarts se parecieran un poco más a Theodore Nott, aquel lugar sería un sitio mucho más disfrutable.

Al llegar a su casa, bajó de la motocicleta y agradeció a su —nuevamente— salvador por haberla llevado allí. Theodore solamente asintió antes de volver a colocarse su casco y arrancar el vehículo dejándola a ella con el que le había prestado en las manos.

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó, pero el chico ya había desaparecido del lugar. Hermione miró el objeto en sus manos y sonrió. Ahora tenía una excusa para volver a verlo.

* * *

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la actualización del 10 de septiembre. Debo decir que este capítulo en particular me divirtió mucho porque el asunto del secuestro fue uno de los que más disfruté en ambas versiones de la historia (¡Jun Pyo y Tsukasa son unos loquillos!), y por ello pensé en no alterarlo demasiado. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? (Pulsar el botón de **review** para hacérmelo saber). Por otra parte ¿Alguien quiere un héroe al estilo Theodore Nott? Amo a este chico y parece que yo no soy la única ;). Me pregunto, ¿qué pensará Draco de todo esto?

Saludos especiales a: **AliceMlfy, Sil04, AgusdiAngeloMalfoy, Fuyuka713, Etamin Malfoy, ale24mc, ivicab93, MrsDarfoy, Marycielo Felton, LoveRosie17, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Sally Elizabeth HR, Sophie Mene, RoseDewitt, PamExpelliarmus, Leyla, Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll** y **Bombon Kou Malfoy.**

En fin, me ha encantado escribir esto, sobre todo por la acogida que ha tenido la historia: ¡40 reviews, 66 follows y 7 favoritos en dos capítulos! ¡Gracias a todos! esto nos sería posible sin ustedes.

Pido disculpas por los errores que puedan ir incorporados en la lectura, a veces suelo ser torpe al escribir, pero en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Próxima actualización: **24 de septiembre**.

Besos,

Gizz.


	4. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **IV. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?**

 _No sé cuándo empezó todo esto, creo que desde el momento en que te vi…_

 _(Will you kiss me – GNA )_

~.~.~.~

Esa mañana, Hermione deseó sinceramente que Draco Malfoy no se encontrara en el sitio de reuniones del S4. Se disponía a devolver el casco a Theodore y lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con el rubio arrogante que el día anterior la había secuestrado, por lo que, con cuidado de no hacerse notar demasiado, entró en el lugar para percatarse de que ni Draco, ni tampoco Theodore se encontraban allí.

Aunque sí estaban sus amigos.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Blaise sonriendo de manera seductora a Hermione.

—Eh… yo sólo quería devolverle esto a Theodore —dijo ella señalando el objeto en sus manos.

—Podemos dárselo si quieres —sugirió Harry tendiéndole una mano para recibir lo que ella tenía para entregar.

Hermione, un poco decepcionada, le cedió el objeto al chico.

—Pero no tienes que irte todavía —agregó Blaise—. ¿Podemos invitarte un refresco? No todos los días se tiene el placer de conversar con la mujer maravilla.

Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda con las palabras de Blaise, pero al final accedió.

Ambos chicos parecieron sumamente amables durante la conversación. Le preguntaron acerca de los desplantes que ella le había hecho a Draco —de los cuales, él ya les había contado al parecer— y rieron a carcajadas cuando les dijo que no entendía cómo el chico había llegado a pensar que ella podía estar enamorada de él.

—En verdad te has convertido en la pesadilla de Draco —comentó Blaise, aun sonriendo.

—Más bien, _él_ es una pesadilla para mí —contestó ella, bebiendo su refresco de cola.

—Ya era hora de que alguien le enseñara una lección —agregó Harry y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Aquellos chicos tampoco parecían ser tan malos.

Cuando Draco no estaba presente eran divertidos e incluso se podía pasar un rato agradable con ellos, por lo que Hermione continuaba preguntándose cuál era la razón para que fueran amigos de alguien tan difícil como Malfoy, y más aún, cómo era que él era el líder del grupo. Ella suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que el rubio fuera el más rico de los cuatro.

Blaise tomó el mando del televisor y lo encendió justo en el momento en que pasaban una noticia sobre una famosa y joven zoóloga que Hermione reconoció como Luna Lovegood. Aquella chica era una rubia de ojos grises muy hermosa que había sido reconocida en todo el país por sus causas benéficas en favor de los animales y por sus estudios sobre nuevas especies en parte de Suramérica, y especialmente en Brasil.

Ambos chicos la contemplaron con admiración, haciendo que Hermione pensara que de seguro la conocían en persona; algo que corroboró minutos después cuando hicieron algunos comentarios en relación con la rubia, pero principalmente al escuchar una noticia en relación con ella y Theodore Nott.

—Theo debe estar muy feliz por el regreso de Luna —comentó Harry distraídamente mientras se acababa su refresco.

—¿Ellos se conocen? —preguntó Hermione, casi sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ambos rieron.

—Cuando Theo tenía cinco años, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico dejándolo solo y haciendo que se volviera un niño poco sociable —empezó Blaise.

—La persona que hizo que él saliera de aquella situación fue Luna —continuó Harry—. Para nosotros ella es como una hermana, pero para Theo, Luna es su alma gemela.

Hermione sintió que algo en su corazón se quebraba inevitablemente. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que un chico como Theodore Nott y ella…? Continuó escuchando a Blaise y a Harry hablar maravillas sobre Luna Lovegood, mientras se castigó internamente por haber concebido una idea tan tonta en su cabeza.

En definitiva, el mundo en que ella vivía era muy diferente de ese al cual pertenecían las cuatro serpientes de plata de Hogwarts.

* * *

La clase de deportes había iniciado y Hermione no podía concentrarse principalmente porque en la cancha contigua, Theodore Nott jugaba fútbol soccer con algunos de sus compañeros de curso y con el resto del S4.

Todavía no sacaba de su cabeza las palabras de Blaise y Harry cuando le habían contado acerca de su relación con Luna Lovegood, quien estaba a pocos días de regresar al país de seguro a reencontrarse con él. Pero, ¿quién era ella para atormentarse por aquello? Hermione estaba tan distraída con el asunto que no se percató del momento en el que el balón de voleibol que le había lanzado Alicia, se impactó contra su rostro haciendo que le sangrara la nariz.

—¡Deberías dejar de soñar despierta, Hermione! —le dijo la chica sonriendo con burla, mientras Lavender la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia.

—No te preocupes, solo iré a las regaderas a limpiarme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No es necesario, Lavender. Ahora regreso.

La verdad era que necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

Una vez en el lugar se miró al espejo contemplando la mancha de sangre debajo de sus fosas nasales la cual comenzó a lavar con abundante agua. Aquello no le había dolido más de lo que estaba doliéndole la noticia de la que se había enterado recientemente, por lo cual, se maldijo a sí misma recordándose que debía dejar de sentirse de esa manera pues no tenía derecho a experimentar tristeza por algo que desde el principio había estado fuera de su alcance.

Hermione sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dramática respecto de la situación y por ello decidió aislar de su cabeza los pensamientos en relación con Theodore Nott, y continuó con su tarea de intentar que la sangre por fin dejara de bajar por su nariz sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba.

—Vaya desastre, Granger, ¿Acaso un tren te pasó por encima? —Una conocida voz la sorprendió, igual que una mano sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco sobre su rostro. Hermione se giró para encontrar a Draco Malfoy intentando limpiar la sangre de su nariz—. ¿A quién fastidiaste esta vez? —preguntó entre divertido y disimuladamente preocupado.

—Eso no te importa —contestó ella a la defensiva, haciendo que Draco detuviera su labor y bajara el pañuelo.

—Y eso es lo que obtengo por intentar ser amable contigo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda, además, ¿Acaso no eras tú el que estaba ansioso por verme sufrir y llorar?

—Eres tan tonta.

—¡Y tú eres tan molesto! —masculló ella—. Preferiría morir desangrada antes que deberte un favor.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, razón por la cual Hermione pensó que era hora de retirarse del lugar. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir, Draco la tomó por la muñeca obligándola a retroceder.

—Espera —pidió—. ¿Puedo saber por qué me odias tanto? —preguntó entre desconcertado y molesto—. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? Soy guapo, alto, inteligente y muy rico, ¿cómo puedo desagradarte de esa manera?

Hermione lo encaró.

—Parece que aún no lo entiendes. ¡Me molesta todo lo que tiene que ver contigo! —Su voz empezó a elevarse paulatinamente—. Caminas como si fueras el dueño del mundo y tu perfecto cabello engominado es ridículo hasta para alguien como tú. ¡No hay nada que me guste de ti! —gritó.

—¿Acaso estás loca? Cualquier chica estaría más que feliz de poder siquiera hablar conmigo y tú… De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Y no he terminado aún —continuó Hermione—. Me parece el colmo que ustedes cuatro sean los únicos que nunca usen el uniforme de la escuela, eso sin contar con que siempre están aprovechándose de los estudiantes más débiles y en especial tú que te crees el rey de la escuela.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Granger? —insistió Draco. Era difícil para él convencerse de que ella en verdad no estaba interesada. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Era el gran Draco Malfoy de quien hablaban.

—¿Quieres que te lo repita? Te odio, Draco Malfoy. ¡Detesto tu arrogante y miserable forma de ser! —gritó la chica antes de salir por la puerta de las regaderas dejando a un Draco verdaderamente frustrado que durante el resto del día no pudo concentrarse en absolutamente nada más que en aquellas duras palabras.

 _¿Qué pasaba con Hermione Granger?_

Aceptaba que era más que lógico que al principio hubiera pensado que él era un idiota mimado que no tenía una pizca de cerebro. Sin embargo, creía que todo había mejorado con el transcurso de los días al olvidar el asunto de su venganza, pero sobre todo, al intentar demostrarle que era un hombre del que cualquier chica estaría gustosa de estar enamorada.

Pero Hermione Granger parecía salida de otro mundo y Draco se taladraba el cerebro tratando de comprender por qué razón aquella chica de una clase inferior a la suya y con tan pocos prospectos en la vida lo rechazaba de esa forma, haciendo que se sintiera verdaderamente molesto al respecto.

 _¿Cómo era que ella no quería su atención?_

Siempre había obtenido lo que había deseado en la vida y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción, mucho menos ahora que el enorme cartel que promocionaba el viaje intercursos a París parecía darle una nueva luz a sus propósitos.

* * *

 ** _~.~Días después~.~_**

Draco paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Todos los chicos de los dos últimos años estaban listos para abordar el avión de la escuela, pero por supuesto _ella_ aún no aparecía.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Draco? —preguntó Blaise—. Vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso si sigues caminando así.

—¿Acaso estás esperando a alguien? —dijo Harry, haciendo que Draco se detuviera al instante.

—¿Yo? ¿A quién podría estar esperando?

—No sé, dínoslo tú.

—Oye, ¿Por qué preferiste viajar con el resto de estudiantes este año y no en tu avión privado? —prosiguió el moreno—. Sabemos que odias tener que mezclarte con los chicos de la escuela.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —contestó Draco—. Este es un viaje escolar y yo solo quiero tener algunos recuerdos de la secundaria para cuando me gradúe. ¿Qué opinas tú, Theo?

—¿Qué? —Theodore, que también estaba impaciente, fue tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Llegarás a Paris después de que hayas recogido a Luna?

—Si ella quiere acompañarme, entonces llegaremos juntos.

—Ya veo —contestó Draco, ignorando la señal que estaba haciéndole Harry al apuntar a su reloj para indicarle que ya debían abordar el avión.

 _¿Acaso no aparecería?_

Tenía que ser una broma que luego de gastar tanto dinero para asegurarse de que no faltara, la muy desagradecida no apareciera por allí. Jamás lo admitiría, pero el estúpido viaje y la «interacción con sus compañeros» no tenía sentido si _ella_ simplemente decidía no llegar porque, ¿a quién fastidiaría durante el viaje?

Draco echó un último vistazo hacia atrás para encontrarse con una mata de inconfundibles rizos castaños y unas mejillas coloreadas por el esfuerzo de llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar que lo hicieron sonreír como hacía días que nada lograba que lo hiciera.

—Ya podemos irnos —dijo complacido y saliendo por delante de Blaise y Harry que lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Y a este, ¿qué bicho le picó? —preguntó Blaise.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

París se veía hermosa en la noche.

Sus calles parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas y Hermione no podía creer que estuviera recorriéndolas en ese instante. Llevaba solo unas cuantas horas en el lugar y podía sentir como aquello era una especie de sueño de televisión, pues esa era la primera vez que salía de viaje al exterior.

Su familia no era demasiado pobre como para no poder permitirse algo como eso, pero ella creía fervientemente que lo que podía gastar en un viaje como ese, era dinero que le haría falta para cuando entrara a la escuela de medicina de sus sueños.

No sabía hasta donde llegaba la generosidad de Narcissa Malfoy, pero no podía negar que aquella mujer la había sorprendido bastante hasta el momento, pues no sólo se había asegurado de que asistiera a una prestigiosa escuela, sino que también, le había pagado aquel costoso viaje escolar que no se parecía en nada a los de su antigua escuela: hoteles lujosos, comida para paladares exquisitos y gran cantidad de lugares de ensueño. Aquella mujer era una especie de hada madrina que Hermione no hubiera imaginado jamás encontrar.

Alguien así debía ser una buena persona, no como su hijo el mimado.

El viaje estaba resultando maravilloso pues además de que todo lo que había visto hasta el momento le había encantado, sus compañeros no la habían molestado ni una sola vez. Lo único que no podía asimilar era el hecho de que Theodore Nott no hubiera asistido, lo que le hizo recordar que la razón de aquello era la llegada de Luna Lovegood, lo cual a su vez volvió a producirle un sensación de malestar en el interior.

—Oye, lavandera —Draco se acercó a Hermione al verla distraída.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella a la defensiva.

—No esperé verte por aquí —dijo sonriendo engreído—. Ya sabes, por aquello de los elevados costos de un viaje como este.

—¿Y? ¿Acaso te molesta que haya venido? —devolvió ella con fastidio—. No fuiste tú quien tuvo que pagar por mí, entonces ¿de qué te preocupas?

«Si supiera» pensó él mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo divertido?

—¿Asistirás a la fiesta de esta noche? —Le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

—La que estamos organizando para Luna —contestó Draco, obteniendo toda la atención por parte de Hermione—. Theo y ella acaban de llegar a Paris y dado que estuvo alejada de Londres por mucho tiempo, queremos darle la bienvenida. Ella es alguien muy estimada por todos nosotros.

—¿Dónde… donde será esa fiesta? —Hermione no pudo evitar mostrarse intimidada ante la idea de lo que podría ver esa noche entre Luna y Theo.

—En un salón de recepciones de otro hotel muy cerca de aquí. Si quieres, yo te puedo acompañar —sugirió Draco fingiendo desinterés.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si mejor me indicas cómo llegar?

—Como quieras.

Draco le dio a Hermione las indicaciones para que pudiera llegar sin problemas al salón de baile del _Pavillon Royal_ y luego de ello, la dejó sola una vez más, esta vez con la preocupación de lo que vestiría para el dichoso evento. Ella no había empacado ropa elegante, pero de cualquier forma no era su culpa pues sus condiciones distaban demasiado de las de aquellos que eran sus compañeros de clase.

Pasó las siguientes horas examinando los posibles atuendos con los que podría asistir a la fiesta, decidiéndose al final por sus jeans favoritos, una blusa sencilla y el abrigo negro que hacía juego con las botas que había llevado consigo por el clima frio en el que se encontraban.

Al mirarse en el espejo de su habitación comprobó que aunque no lucía particularmente excepcional, su elección de ropa no le sentaba nada mal, además de que le permitía sentirse cómoda con ella misma. No obstante, no podía negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa pues tenía que llegar sola al lugar, ya que Lavender —quien había estado un poco enferma últimamente—, no había asistido al dichoso viaje escolar y por supuesto, jamás hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de aquel rubio molesto que no dejaba de fastidiarla.

Sin embargo, Hermione se guardó sus pensamientos de inseguridad y se encaminó hasta el sitio que le habían indicado.

* * *

Cuando llegó al salón, lo primero de lo que se percató fue de que todo el mundo vestía ropa de gala como si de un baile elegante se tratara. Ella había pensado que por ser adolescentes, sus compañeros habrían optado por dejar la formalidad de lado, y en cambio se había encontrado con chicas vestidas con vaporosas creaciones de diseñador y con chicos ataviados en elegantes y costosos fracs.

Era una idiota.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que sus compañeros eran adolescentes normales?

Antes de que alguien la viera dio un paso atrás con la firme intención de volver al hotel y no salir de allí hasta que amaneciera, con tan mala suerte que justamente en ese momento, Draco Malfoy ingresaba al lugar, por lo que tuvo que esconderse tras de una de las mesas de los pasabocas.

—¡Hermione! Ahí estás —la irritante voz de Alicia hizo que la chica sintiera un instinto asesino que tuvo que controlar.

—Te estábamos esperando —dijo Susan.

—Qué lindo… —Padma la miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios— atuendo.

Hermione trató de ignorarlas emprendiendo la huida. Sin embargo, las tres chicas parecían no querer dejar que se saliera con la suya por lo que la agarraron del abrigo, arrebatándoselo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, yendo a parar al piso y llevándose el contenido de la mesa con ella.

Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar mientras ella trató de limpiar las salsas que habían manchado completamente su ropa.

Draco, que había permanecido ajeno a la situación, se percató de lo que acababa de suceder dirigiéndose hasta el lugar donde estaba Hermione. Sin embargo, Theo fue más rápido que él y antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, cubrió a la chica con su chaqueta, al tiempo que Luna llegó hasta ellos y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, dedicando a las tres chicas una mirada reprobatoria, seguida de una sonrisa maliciosa que Hermione no pudo evitar notar.

—Ustedes lucen maravillosas esta noche, chicas, y sin embargo, creo que les hace falta algo… —dijo la rubia tomando una botella de champagne, la cual agitó hasta empapar a las tres chicas con su contenido—. Así está mejor —agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Espero que eso les enseñe a ser un poco más amables con las personas.

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse del lugar, avergonzadas, empapadas y enojadas, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione que no podía creer que Luna la hubiera defendido aun sin conocerla.

»Theo, por favor, llévala a mi habitación —indicó al chico que hizo lo que le pedía.

Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar la escena con creciente enfado, y aunque se dijo a sí mismo que la razón era la manera como Luna se había comportado con Hermione Granger, poniéndola por encima de todos en el lugar, en el fondo sabía que el único motivo de su malestar tenía nombre y apellido: Theodore Nott.

* * *

La habitación de Luna era más grande que la de Hermione, y estaba tan llena de ropa, zapatos y cosas hermosas que la chica pensó que parecía una tienda departamental.

La rubia le había pedido a Hermione que le permitiera ayudarla a arreglarse para asistir a la fiesta diciéndole que no tenía por qué amargarse la noche dándole el gusto a aquellas compañeras que la habían hecho de menos, porque ella era demasiado bonita como para no mostrarle esa belleza al mundo.

Hermione no pudo negar que Luna era una chica muy agradable, y por ello fue inevitable que le permitiera ayudarle. Luna le prestó un hermoso vestido rosa pálido, peinó su cabello con paciencia y maquilló su rostro suavemente antes de indicarle que se mirara en el espejo.

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó

—Es hermoso. No era necesario que te tomaras esta molestia.

—Claro que sí, no es malo que una mujer quiera verse bonita de vez en cuando.

—No debí haber ido a esa fiesta para empezar.

—Siempre podemos obtener algo bueno de las cosas malas —dijo Luna—. Por ejemplo, yo he podido notar que esta es la primera vez que veo a Theo defender a alguien así.

—Él ha sido muy amable conmigo.

—Eso es porque eres especial para él.

Hermione la miró con curiosidad. ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo eso? Luna sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—¿Por qué te extraña? No he necesitado conocerte por mucho tiempo para saber que eres una persona muy agradable.

—Gracias. —Hermione se sintió un poco apenada y Luna pudo notarlo.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, yo incluso podría sugerir que tú le gustas.

—¿Cómo dices?

La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Por qué precisamente ella le decía algo como eso?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es posible? Eres bonita y a simple vista puedo notar que te has ganado un lugar especial en su corazón.

—Eh…

Luna sólo sonrió cambiando de tema, a pesar de la evidente curiosidad de Hermione que pensó en la facilidad y franqueza que poseía la rubia para decir lo que pensaba.

—Escuché que Draco se ha comportado mal contigo y que por eso dijiste que nunca te fijarías en alguien como él —dijo, dándole un giro drástico a la conversación.

—Bueno, yo…

—Draco se siente muy solo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? —Esta era sin duda una conversación llena de sorpresas.

—Y es esa soledad la que hace que responda de manera violenta. Solo trata de ocultar lo que siente en realidad.

—¿Draco Malfoy se siente solo? Eso es increíble.

Luna suspiró.

—Como sabes su familia es muy importante en el país, pero él nunca puede compartir con ellos. A su padre lo ve muy poco y la relación con su madre es un tanto difícil. Desde que nació lo han tratado como al heredero de un gran imperio, pero jamás lo han visto como el ser humano que es.

Hermione pareció desconcertada ante lo que Luna le estaba contando, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

—No te desesperes, Hermione. Tenle paciencia y te sorprenderás —dijo la rubia sonriendo—. Bueno, ya estás casi lista, solo te falta el toque final —Luna se levantó de su silla y tomó una caja de la cual sacó unos hermosos zapatos de tacón que Hermione admiró inevitablemente y los cuales le tendió.

—Son hermosos, pero no puedo aceptarlos.

—Debes hacerlo, los zapatos son muy importantes para una mujer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los zapatos correctos siempre te llevarán a lugares correctos.

Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que Luna acababa de decirle mientras ella le ayudó a colocarse los zapatos para que pudiera contemplarse en el espejo una vez más. El reflejo le devolvió la mirada de una chica diferente a la que solía ser y tan extraño como parecía, no se sintió incómoda en absoluto.

Tal vez era porque aquella rubia de sonrisa sincera lograba ese efecto en todo el mundo, o tal vez porque simplemente por esa noche podía permitirse volar con alas prestadas.

Ahora entendía por qué Theo estaba enamorado de Luna. Ella era una chica que brillaba con luz propia.

—Ahora si estás lista —le dijo haciendo que volviera a la realidad—. ¿Volvemos?

Hermione sonrió tomando la mano de la rubia con seguridad. De verdad esperaba que aquella fiesta fuera uno de esos _lugares correctos_ de los que hablaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Cumpliendo con nuestro compromiso, aquí está la esperada (?) actualización de esta historia que hasta el momento nos ha hecho amar a Theodore Nott (o por lo menos en mi caso) y sí, a Draco también.

.

.

.

¡Y a Harry, y a Blaise XD! (Review si piensan como yo :D)

No tengo mucho que decir salvo que les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo (Reviews: 62 - Favs: 62 - Follows: 79 son geniales!) pues eso me ha motivado enormemente para ser puntual. ¡Muchas gracias!

Aprovecho además este espacio para enviar un saludo especial a todos los que leen esta historia desde México, para quienes pido a Dios sus bendiciones. Sé que han pasado por mucho, y aunque cuatro palabras que yo pueda escribir aquí no hacen la diferencia, quiero que sepan que estoy con ustedes porque igual que en Fanfiction, todos, vivamos donde vivamos, somos una sola familia. **#FuerzaMéxico**.

También quiero agradecer como siempre a quienes han dejado sus comentarios: **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, redeginori, Fuyuka713, johannna, ale24mc, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Etamin Malfoy, Sally ElizabethHR, LoveRosie17, Marycielo Felton, RoseDewitt, AliceMlfy, Florr Nott, Sophie Mene, adrylizz, Leyla, Wonderfulgirl, MrsDarfoy, Bombon Kou Malfoy** y **Danniela Malfoy Granger.**

¡Son maravillosas!

Próxima actualización: **08 de octubre**.

¡Muak!

Gizz.


	5. La traumática experiencia de primer beso

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Para **Fuyuka713**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **V. La traumática experiencia del primer beso.**

 _Aun cuando pienso que puedo controlar estos sentimientos […] veo tu sonrisa y no puedo hacer nada…_

 _(Wish ur my love – T-Max)_

~.~.~.~

Cuando Hermione entró al salón de baile, las miradas no se hicieron esperar. Muchos de sus compañeros no pudieron disimular su asombro; incluso el mismo Draco que distraídamente dejó caer el plato de bocadillos que traía en sus manos.

La chica brillaba con luz propia, borrando todo aquello que había sucedido previamente, y haciendo no solo que Luna Lovegood sonriera complacida por las reacciones que estaba causando, sino que además, Theodore Nott notara que Hermione Granger tenía los ojos oscuros más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Luna invitó a Hermione a sentarse en la misma mesa que habían ocupado ella y Theo, y a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de la chica, accedió de inmediato pensando en la gratitud que le debía a ambos por comportarse tan maravillosamente con ella. Nadie podía dudar que ellos —a pesar de que Luna era un poco mayor que Theo—, eran una pareja ideal.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza ante aquella perspectiva y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Luna, quien a su vez, se acercó a Theo para susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar? No es de un caballero ignorar a una jovencita tan linda.

Theo volvió sus ojos a Hermione, contemplando su rostro avergonzado antes de levantarse de su silla y tenderle la mano para invitarla a bailar. Hermione por su parte, dudó un instante de si era correcto aceptar el ofrecimiento del chico, pero al ver la sonrisa complacida y condescendiente de Luna, decidió que aquello al parecer era lo que la rubia deseaba.

La mano de Theo la condujo hasta el centro de la pista, donde tomó con delicadeza su cintura, invitándola a moverse al ritmo de la melodía suave de la canción en progreso. Allí, en sus brazos, Hermione sintió que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de volar y eso hizo que una sonrisa de emoción se extendiera por su rostro.

Draco por su parte, no pudo disimular el enfado que sintió al ver que Hermione parecía complacida en la cercanía de su amigo, no sólo porque ella sonreía abiertamente, sino también, porque Blaise y Harry hacían comentarios sobre lo bien que lucía ella y sobre lo mucho que ambos parecían estar disfrutando del momento.

—Luna ha hecho un gran trabajo —comentó Harry.

—Creo que Hermione Granger sería una excelente acompañante para mi próxima exhibición —agregó Blaise, haciendo que la frustración de Draco creciera y lo llevara a salir del salón de inmediato.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Ella no era nadie importante para él y por eso le enfurecía el sentimiento de molestia que estaba empezando a crecer en su interior. Con frustración recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín que estaba cerca de la piscina del hotel, en donde aflojó su camisa y pateó distraídamente una de las sillas playeras colocadas alrededor del agua antes de perder el equilibrio y caer en ella.

* * *

Hermione no podía parar de sonreír pues Theo era una persona sumamente agradable. Había logrado que olvidara el incidente del inicio de la noche y le estaba demostrando que estar entre personas de clase alta no era tan malo como ella había pensado desde el principio pues había conseguido que fuera feliz mientras bailaban.

Sin embargo, todo hubiera sido mejor si la canción no se hubiera terminado, pues no sólo tuvo que volver al presente para notar que la fantasía era solo eso, sino que además, debió que ser testigo de la manera como el chico miraba embelesado a Luna con quien ahora bailaba una nueva canción, haciendo que desechara la pequeña esperanza que había concebido cuando la rubia le había sugerido que Theo gustaba de ella.

Necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Caminó fuera del salón, dirigiéndose hasta uno de los jardines del lugar, donde de seguro podía verse el cielo estrellado de París. Bajó las escaleras ensimismada en sus pensamientos y recordando lo bien que se había sentido al bailar con Theodore Nott cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba pidiendo auxilio desde la piscina.

Corrió todo lo rápido que la dejaron sus tacones, para encontrar que la persona que al parecer se estaba ahogando no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

¿Era posible que el rey del S4 no supiera nadar?

Por la manera como gritaba y chapuceaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando y aunque tuvo ganas de ir a llamar a alguien más para que le ayudara, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su actitud pues ella era una excelente nadadora.

Con rapidez, retiró sus tacones y se aventó al agua, alcanzando al rubio que casi se desmayaba por el esfuerzo. Tenía suerte de que el agua ayudara a reducir su peso pues era mucho más alto que ella, además de que pesaba poco menos que el doble, por lo que con ayuda del líquido lo impulsó hasta sacarlo de la piscina.

Draco permaneció inconsciente mientras Hermione lo llamó varias veces antes de iniciar las maniobras de resucitación. El resto de sus compañeros ahora estaban allí pues al parecer alguien les había avisado que Draco había caído en la piscina, permitiendo a Hermione escuchar entre los muchos comentarios que la única cosa que Draco Malfoy no sabía hacer en la vida era precisamente nadar.

—¡Despierta, Malfoy! —insistió una última vez antes de tapar su nariz, levantar su mentón, abrir su boca y empezar a bombear aire a sus pulmones.

Hermione repitió la maniobra dos veces más hasta lograr que Draco abriera los ojos de nuevo, tomándola desprevenida y plantándole un beso en los labios que hizo que ella se enfureciera al instante.

 _¿Qué no se estaba muriendo?_

 _Maldito idiota._

Antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, la chica le propinó una bofetada y se levantó del suelo, recogiendo los tacones en el acto.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le gritó antes marcharse al hotel totalmente empapada y ante la mirada divertida del rubio que sonreía triunfador.

Parecía cuestión de magia que hubiera caído en la piscina —porque no lo había hecho a propósito— y que hubiera sido justamente ella quien lo rescatara, dándole una oportunidad de oro pues ese era su primer beso —estaba convencido de que había dicho la verdad en aquella ocasión en que lo había golpeado— y había sido precisamente él quien se lo había dado.

* * *

Regresar de París fue lo mejor para todos y en especial para Hermione que no había vuelto a sentirse bien desde el engaño de Draco en la piscina.

 _Maldito timador._

Al parecer, era cierto que no sabía nadar, pero se había aprovechado de aquella debilidad para salirse con la suya y proporcionarle a la chica una experiencia traumática dándole el primer beso más horrible de la historia. Hermione nunca había soñado con cuentos de hadas, pero había pensado que su primer beso debía ser especial y con alguien por quien ella sintiera verdadero afecto. No precisamente un novio, pero si una persona que le hiciera tener sensaciones diferentes en el estómago.

Alguien como Theodore Nott.

Fue inevitable entonces que recordara su baile con el chico y todo aquello que había experimentado luego de aquel sencillo contacto, a pesar de que también pudo evocar con nitidez la manera como él posaba sus ojos en Luna, diciéndole con la mirada que se moría por ella.

Aquello era sin duda decepcionante, pero ella tenía que aceptar que había llevado las de perder desde el principio y hasta Ginny lo sabía, como también sabía sobre los últimos acontecimientos en relación con Malfoy, los cuales le habían servido para molestar a Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿te beso? —Ginny no pudo evitar divertirse con el asunto.

—No lo repitas. No quiero recordarlo.

—¿No te has preguntado cuál es la razón por la que tu peor enemigo decidió darte tu primer beso? —insistió la pelirroja—. Tal vez estén destinados a estar juntos —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Preferiría que me clavaran la lengua a esta mesa todos los días.

Ginny volvió a sonreír porque ella en particular era testigo de cómo la vida daba demasiadas vueltas.

—¿Estás segura? El líder de los S4 no está para nada mal.

—Eso es porque no lo conoces. Es un verdadero dolor en el trasero —agregó Hermione con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pretendía que me disculpara con él por lo del helado? Estoy segura de que aún espera que lo haga.

—¿Y lo harás?

—Tal vez en sus sueños.

* * *

Draco por su parte, jamás había estado de mejor humor.

Luego de llegar de París, había mostrado un cambio notable de actitud incluso con la servidumbre de su casa que ya estaba acostumbrada al mal carácter del chico, y a las palabras despectivas y a veces humillantes con que se dirigía a ellos. El mayordomo de Malfoy Manor estaba sumamente extrañado al ver que aquel día se había levantado temprano y había solicitado que le prepararan sus cosas para ir a la escuela.

—¿Está usted seguro? No es común que decida llegar tan temprano a la escuela.

—Los estudiantes deben ser puntuales —contestó Draco con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

—Tiene usted razón pero…

—Dobby, ¿acaso no has escuchado el dicho «al que madruga, Dios le da más dinero»?

El hombre sonrió ante tal ocurrencia. Draco era pésimo citando refranes, pero él no era nadie para contradecirlo, incluso si estaba diciendo que el día se tornaba hermoso cuando parecía que iba a llover a cántaros.

* * *

Hermione tenía una hora libre que pretendía aprovechar nadando un poco.

Desde que había vuelto de París no se había pasado por la piscina de la escuela ni una sola vez y su cuerpo le reclamaba aquella actividad relajante que la ayudaba a deshacerse de sus preocupaciones. Por ello, tomó su traje de baño y sus demás implementos de entrenamiento para disponerse a disfrutar de una hora tranquila en la piscina. Sin embargo, eso hubiera sido perfectamente posible si el agua no estuviera infestada de ¿sapos?

De seguro aquello era obra de Draco Malfoy.

 _¿Cuándo iba a dejar de molestarla?_

Hermione soltó un grito de frustración observando cómo las pequeñas criaturas nadaban entretenidas en el agua, al tiempo que en la salita del S4 un divertido Draco Malfoy la miraba en pantalla, mientras sus amigos murmuraban al respecto.

—Esta es la primera vez que lo veo esforzarse por algo —comentó Harry a Blaise que contemplaba con desconcierto la actitud risueña de Draco.

—Si no lo conociera bien diría que está enamorado de ella —agregó Blaise, observando a Hermione a través de la pantalla.

—Pues es irónico ya que no hace más que torturarla, a pesar de que ella le salvó la vida en París.

—Tal vez esa es su forma de agradecerle.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó Draco volviendo la mirada hacia sus amigos.

Ambos lo observaron con curiosidad.

—Nos estamos preguntando por qué molestas tanto a Hermione Granger si le debes la vida —le dijo Blaise.

Draco volvió a contemplar a la chica.

—Porque es divertido. Además, esta es mi manera de agradecerle. No le estaría dando prestando tanta atención de no ser así.

—Pues no creo que a la gente normal le guste ese tipo de atención —dijo Blaise—. Te estás volviendo un verdadero dolor en el trasero para ella.

Draco volvió los ojos a su amigo una vez más.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión.

* * *

Theodore tocaba su violín como de costumbre en aquel pequeño parque del colegio.

Aquel día se sentía un poco bajo de ánimo pues Luna le había contado que tenía planes de marcharse de nuevo, esta vez por tiempo indefinido. Era verdaderamente frustrante sentir algo tan grande por una persona y no poder decírselo abiertamente pues a pesar de estar convencido de que una parte de ella ya sabía acerca de aquel sentimiento, no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de la chica al hacer pública su declaración.

Luna era el alma gemela de Theo.

La chica que lo había sacado de aquel hoyo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba y también era la única mujer con la que había pensado en tener una historia de amor verdadero. Sabía que aquello tal vez no fuera posible, pues a pesar de la dulzura con que ella lo trataba, siempre había pensado que aún lo veía como a su hermano menor.

Era en verdad frustrante.

Las cuerdas del instrumento fueron rasgadas con violencia, logrando que una de ellas se rompiera y cortara uno de los dedos de Theo, que enfadado por su arranque de desesperación, dejó el instrumento a un lado del banquillo y se sentó.

 _¿Qué podía hacer para impedir que Luna se fuera?_

No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y de momento lo único que lo mantenía atado al presente era el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su dedo sangrante.

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró una voz conocida. Theo volvió sus ojos para encontrarse con Hermione que tomaba su mano con delicadeza, intentando envolver su dedo con el pañuelo que en alguna ocasión él le había obsequiado.

—No es nada —dijo él retirando su mano.

A decir verdad, ella era la última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse, pues aquel gesto de compasión en vez de ayudarle, lo puso de peor humor. Sin embargo, al ver la insistencia de la chica no protestó y permitió que terminara con su labor, a pesar de que luego de eso le dejó claro que deseaba estar solo.

Hermione por su parte, no insistió, alejándose de aquel lugar sin decir nada, ante la mirada concentrada de Theodore que sabía que era injusto desquitarse con alguien más por lo que le estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 ** _Señorita Hermione Granger_** _:_

 _Esta usted cordialmente invitada a asistir a la recepción en honor al cumpleaños de Luna Lovegood, la cual se llevará a cabo en el salón de eventos del hotel **Four seasons** , este sábado a partir de las ocho de la noche._

Hermione contempló la tarjeta que su madre le acababa de poner sobre la cama, igual que la bonita caja de regalo de terciopelo azul que venía con ella.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó a la mujer que se sentó a su lado.

—Si no lo abres, no lo sabremos.

Luego de leer la invitación, abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso vestido rojo que hacía juego con unos zapatos altos color dorado, además de unos pendientes del mismo tono y una pequeña tarjeta en la que ponía un emotivo mensaje que Hermione no comprendió en el instante.

 _El acto más valiente es pensar en ti misma. En voz alta._

Su madre observó complacida aquel bonito regalo y le preguntó cómo era que había terminado siendo amiga de una chica tan importante. Hermione le comentó algunos de los pormenores de cómo había conocido a Luna Lovegood en persona, pero se guardó para sí misma aquellos detalles que tenían que ver con Theodore Nott. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que sentirse miserable por su situación como para participar a su madre de aquellos sentimientos.

—Bueno, pues de verdad espero que disfrutes de la fiesta, cariño.

Hermione contempló de nuevo la tarjeta tratando de averiguar qué era lo que Luna había querido decirle con eso.

* * *

La noche cayó pronto y una vez que estuvo lista, Hermione tomó un taxi que la llevaría hasta el Four seasons. No podía negar que se sentía nerviosa y que de verdad había deseado declinar aquella invitación. Sin embargo, las razones por las que había aceptado iban más allá de su propio entendimiento pues en el fondo sentía que le debía a Luna más que un favor.

El lugar como esperaba, estaba lleno de gente entre la que pudo distinguir a varios de sus compañeros de escuela y por supuesto, al S4. Hermione se sintió un poco tonta al llegar sola a aquel lugar y pensó seriamente en devolverse. No obstante, en el momento en que decidía dar un paso atrás fue acaparada por Blaise Zabini que colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, de seguro para librarse de las cuatro chicas con las que estaba departiendo en una mesa.

—¡Preciosa! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le dijo sonriendo y conduciéndola hasta la mesa donde Harry y Draco tomaban una copa.

—¿Qué sucede? —susurró ella.

—Sígueme el juego —contestó el moreno, dirigiendo una sonrisa de disculpa a las chicas que aún lo miraban y a quienes les indicó que Hermione era su pareja de esa noche.

Al llegar a la mesa, tanto Hermione como Draco no pudieron evitar poner en sus rostros una mueca de disgusto por la presencia del otro.

—Buenas noches —saludó ella.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco de manera petulante al ver la actitud de Hermione hacia él.

—Luna me invitó —contestó ella con el mismo tono que él había utilizado con ella.

—Y supongo que tuviste que robar una tienda departamental para obtener ese vestido.

Hermione lo miró con enfado.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

—Pues yo creo que luce preciosa esta noche —comentó Blaise de manera coqueta.

—Es cierto —secundó Harry—. Hermione es por mucho la chica más linda de esta fiesta.

—Cierren la boca —espetó Draco—. Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que te salió bien uno.

En ese instante todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, avisando que la homenajeada acababa de llegar. Hermione dirigió su mirada hasta el sitio donde un bonito pastel había sido dispuesto, solo para encontrar que Theo era quien escoltaba a una hermosa Luna, enfundada en un vestido negro de brillantes.

Ambos lucían perfectos. Ella en su elegante vestido y él en su impecable traje hecho a medida, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Cuando los aplausos murieron, la multitud empezó a interpretar la canción del cumpleaños a través de las notas del violín de Theodore, que complacido, tocaba para su amada. Mientras tanto, Luna apagaba una a una las velas de su pastel mientras recitaba en voz baja los deseos que quería pedir en la presente ocasión antes de dirigirse a los asistentes a la fiesta y dar una noticia que nadie se esperaba.

—Gracias a todos por acompañarme a festejar mi cumpleaños. Han sido todos muy amables al venir aquí a disfrutar conmigo de esta ocasión —comenzó a decir Luna y Hermione pudo percatarse de que una vez que empezó a hablar, Theo se fue de su lado y desapareció del salón.

 _¿Qué habría sucedido?_

»También quisiera aprovechar para darles una gran noticia.

—¡Vaya! Ahora sí que van a anunciar su compromiso —comentó Blaise y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

—Me iré a Estados Unidos la próxima semana y no pienso regresar durante un buen tiempo —comentó Luna, haciendo que todos los presentes demostraran su sorpresa—. Me han ofrecido una oportunidad maravillosa de investigar una nueva especie y como imaginarán, la idea me entusiasma muchísimo.

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro pensando en la manera en cómo debía estar sintiéndose Theodore ante aquella noticia. Ahora entendía bien la razón por la cual se había retirado del salón de esa forma y aunque trató de sentirse un poco aliviada por lo que acababa de escuchar, se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada si sabía que con eso, aquella persona que había empezado a considerar importante en su vida, era miserable.

»Espero que disfruten la fiesta —concluyó Luna antes de retirarse e ir tras de Theo a una de las habitaciones del hotel.

La música empezó a sonar y la mayoría de asistentes comenzaron a bailar entre ellos mientras Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la desdicha de Theo.

Theo por su parte, estaba bastante enfadado con Luna pues a pesar de que ya conocía la noticia de antemano, era difícil hacerse a la idea de perder a la mujer que amaba sin siquiera haber podido luchar por su amor. Ella siempre había sido todo lo que él había deseado y sinceramente había esperado convertirse en alguien igual de importante para ella con el pasar de los años.

—Mi querido Theo, sé que estás muy enojado conmigo —le dijo Luna, una vez que lo abordó en su habitación.

—No es justo que me abandones, Luna.

—Si existe alguien en el mundo a quien no puedo abandonar, ese eres tú.

—¡No mientas! —dijo él ofuscado.

—No lo hago —contestó ella con la calma que la caracterizaba—. No te estoy abandonando cuando sé que vas a estar bien.

—¿Que voy a estar bien? —Theo parecía desesperado—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Luna contempló la noche a través de la ventana de la habitación.

—Aquella noche que corriste a ayudar a Hermione, me di cuenta de que ya no estás tan solo como yo pensaba y que ella podría ayudarte a continuar.

—No estoy para bromas, Luna.

—No bromeo, Theodore —contestó ella, volviendo a mirarlo—. Esa noche comprendí que el tiempo pasó rápido y que no noté cuando te convertiste en un hombre.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —dijo él con enfado—. Siempre estuve ahí tratando de que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti, a pesar de que nunca me has visto más que como a un hermano.

Theo se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado y tomó a Luna por los hombros con suavidad para obligarla a mirarlo.

»Ya no soy un niño y no sabes lo que daría por tenerte entre mis brazos.

Luna lo abrazó.

—Créeme que lo sé y lamento por lo que estás pasando ahora mismo.

Theo se zafó del abrazo y tomando el rostro de Luna, la besó con suavidad ante la mirada indiscreta de Hermione que había llegado a la habitación de la rubia para poder despedirse de ella y agradecerle por la invitación.

Aquel gesto parecía tan privado que ella tuvo ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por tal atrevimiento. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, pero a pesar de eso no tenía ningún derecho a penetrar en la intimidad de dos personas que tenían tantas cosas por resolver entre ellas y por eso, aún con la imagen de ambos besándose, retrocedió para retirarse a su casa.

—¿Ahora eres una fisgona? —La fastidiosa voz de Draco la tomó por sorpresa cuando aún permanecía muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Luna—. No imaginé que fueras el tipo de chica a la que le gusta andar husmeando por ahí.

—Cierra la boca —contestó ella caminando hacia adelante con la firme idea de marcharse y dejarlo hablando solo, con tan mala suerte que en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Luna y Theo salieron de ella.

—¡Hermione! —saludó la rubia con efusividad—. ¿Me necesitabas?

—Si —contestó con nerviosismo—. Venía a agradecerte por la invitación y por el vestido.

Luna asintió.

—La fiesta está un poco aburrida así que Theo y yo iremos a otra parte. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

—¡Ah… no, muchas gracias!... Yo…

—Hermione y yo planeamos ir a otro lugar —intervino Draco y la chica no pudo evitar voltear a verlo.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó Luna con algo de asombro.

—Si —contestó Draco con seguridad—. Ella y yo tenemos una cita pendiente.

—¡Es cierto! —agregó Hermione con más efusividad de la que le hubiera gustado—. Lo había olvidado, pero Draco tiene razón. Muchas gracias por todo, Luna.

Draco sonrió divertido ante la nueva actitud de Hermione.

—Nos vemos después —concluyó Draco colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione.

Ambos caminaron con él abrasándola, a pesar de que ella deseó poder darle un golpe en las costillas por su atrevimiento.

 _¡Maldito aprovechado!_

—Con esto estamos a mano —comentó el rubio en voz baja cuando aún no salían de la vista de la pareja.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hermione contrariada.

—De que tú me salvaste en la piscina.

—¿Y pretendes pagarme de esta manera? —contestó la chica zafándose de su agarre.

—Pues entonces, regresemos —Draco retrocedió antes de que ella volviera a halarlo.

—Voy a considerarlo solo la mitad del pago. Todavía tengo demasiadas cosas por las cuales pasarte factura, Malfoy.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí con nuestra prometida actualización… Este capítulo en particular me puso a pensar mucho pues sabía que iba a contener el primer beso Dramione (con todo y que no fuera consentido, ni lindo) y no estaba segura cuál de las versiones era mejor para basarme. En realidad elegí el de BOF porque el otro me parecía inverosímil, aunque más divertido, en fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero contarles (para aquellos que han leído más de mis historias y que quizás esperan una actualización en particular) que estoy terminando el capítulo siguiente de «Pride, and prejudice, and a Little magic», el cual luego daré a mi hermosa beta (MrsDarfoy, love uuu) y que posteriormente publicaré (muy pronto), y que además de ello estoy haciendo una traducción (mi primera traducción en realidad) de una historia de 14 capítulos que me llamó mucho la atención porque es un dramione inspirado en la película «The vow» (sí, esa donde sale el guapísimo Channing Tatum) que espero también les guste (es que en realidad mis demás historias están en pausa por falta de lo que sea que estoy necesitando para continuar… Actualmente solo he podido escribir una línea de Healer Malfoy… en fin).

Dicho esto, procedo a saludar especialmente a: **Redeginori, espiroket, Annykzhenn, Sophie Mene, crazzy76, Sally Elizabeth-HR, johannna, Bella Malfoy Mellark, alecmalfoy01, LoveRosie17, RoseDewitt, paumiramontes29, Doristarazona, HalfBlood99, AreRojasDH, Etamin Malfoy, Marycielo Felton, adrylizz, MrsDarfoy, Fuyuka713, AdaliaLeon, Annia, Guest, Bombon Kou Malfoy** y a **carlys-love**.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 100!

Los amo.

Próxima actualización: **22 de octubre**.

Gizz.


	6. Tu no sabes nada

**DISCLAIMER:** Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **VI. Tú no sabes nada.**

 _No formo parte de tus días ni de tus recuerdos, y aun así quiero verte…_

 _(Because i'm stupid – Kim Hyun-Joong)_

~.~.~.~

El bar del hotel estaba completamente solo, salvo por la persona encargada de servir las bebidas y Hermione agradeció que nadie tuviera que verla allí en compañía del rubio insoportable. Suficiente era tener aguantarlo como para que otros tuvieran que ser testigos de su infortunio, aunque en realidad le causaba bastante curiosidad el hecho de que no hubiera nadie allí.

—Este lugar es muy impresionante, ¿por qué está vacío?

Draco contempló a Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

—Lo reservé.

—¿Qué? —ella pareció confundida—. ¿No vas a decirme que iba en serio eso de la _cita_?

Draco puso gesto de fastidio. —Deberías agradecer que me compadecí de la cara de tristeza que pusiste cuando viste a Theo y a Luna dándose un beso —replicó él—. Habría sido humillante que otros hubieran tenido que verte también.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto, a pesar de que no cayó en las provocaciones de Draco. —¿Cómo sabes eso? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo sabes que se dieron un beso?

Draco tomó la copa que el barman puso frente a él y tomó un sorbo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía haberte dejado una expresión como esa?

—No, yo no… además, en ningún momento he pretendido… —Hermione no logró articular una frase coherente, por lo que le arrebató la copa a Draco y la bebió de un solo trago.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! Eso no es agua.

El líquido bajó por la garganta de Hermione quemándola a su paso, pero haciendo que se sintiera un poco más relajada. ¿Y qué si estaba sufriendo por aquel beso? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a sentir algo en su corazón? Ella no era de piedra y aunque Draco no era precisamente la persona con la que deseaba hablar al respecto, era quien se había puesto en su camino justamente en ese momento.

—Nunca fui competencia para ella —agregó tomando en su mano un nuevo vaso de licor y haciendo que el líquido amarillento bailara con el movimiento—. No soy tan bonita como ella y tampoco tengo dinero.

—Y tienes un carácter de los mil demonios —dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —contestó ella con fastidio.

—¿Pero sabes una cosa? —continuó Draco pareciendo distraído—. Estoy convencido de que si Theo te hubiera conocido antes que a Luna, se habría enamorado de ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa.

 _¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?_

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué habría de mentir? —contestó él, dándole otro trago a su bebida—. Tal vez no eres una modelo o algo así, pero hay algo interesante en ti.

Hermione experimentó una sensación extraña en su estómago al tiempo que el rubio carraspeó. Tal vez el licor ya estaba haciendo efecto en su sistema y había empezado a escuchar mal.

—Iré al baño —agregó él, antes de levantarse súbitamente de su silla y dejarla sola.

 _¿Qué acababa de decirle?_

Hermione no había esperado jamás escuchar algo como eso viniendo de la boca de Draco Malfoy, pero a pesar de que parecía inverosímil, la mirada gris del chico había dejado entrever que era sincero. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ella al respecto? De momento, solo deseaba tomar un trago más de lo que fuera que estuviera bebiendo, pues aquello de seguro le ayudaría a borrar la extraña sensación que todavía seguía albergada en su interior.

Draco por su parte, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas a Hermione. Siempre había tratado de no mostrarse débil ante los demás, y ahora que se había atrevido a decir tantas tonterías juntas, era consciente de que se estaba exponiendo demasiado. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero llevaba algunos días teniendo esos contradictorios sentimientos que lo ahogaban, por lo que le pareció justo consigo mismo tratar de sacarlos al exterior para poder entenderlos mejor.

Parecía una broma.

Draco no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Sabía que Hermione no se sentía igual respecto de él y eso era algo que había comprobado al ver la tristeza albergada en sus ojos esa misma noche. Se había engañado la vez que había pensado que ella estaba enamorada de él y aquello lo había hecho sentirse estúpido. Si tan sólo Theo no entrara en la ecuación las cosas tal vez serían distintas y él podría abrirse plenamente por primera vez en su vida.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza, intentando borrar los pensamientos que pasaban por allí en el momento y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde había dejado a la chica que ahora dormitaba.

 _¿En serio había tardado tanto en el baño?_

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó al barman, quien le indicó que Hermione había bebido tres tragos de whisky uno tras otro, embriagándose inevitablemente.

 _Qué mala suerte._

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con sus malditos pensamientos, sino que además debía encargarse de una Hermione Granger borracha.

—Oye, lavandera, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó, pero Hermione no respondió y en cambio, profirió un ronquido que le dijo a Draco que ya se había dormido.

A pesar de que el espectáculo recién empezaba.

* * *

Hermione despertó esa mañana con una terrible jaqueca que amenazaba con matarla.

Estaba tendida en la enorme cama, cubierta por un suave edredón abullonado y con más almohadas de las que recordaba tener sobre sus aposentos. Deseaba en serio no tener que levantarse, pero de seguro su madre ya tenía listo el pedido que debían entregar ese fin de semana y ella estaba encargada de hacer dicha labor.

Con cuidado de no sentir vértigo, abrió sus ojos para habituarlos a la poca luz de que se colaba en la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel enorme lugar no era precisamente uno de los cuartos de su casa.

 _¿Dónde demonios estaba?_

Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar que estuviera vestida antes de fijarse en la persona que despreocupadamente leía el periódico en uno de los sillones del lugar, que no era otro que Draco Malfoy vistiendo solo un pantalón de pijama.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó tapándose completamente con el edredón verde esmeralda de la cama. No estaba desnuda, pero la ropa que traía encima no era precisamente el vestido de la noche anterior.

—En mi habitación, en donde más —contestó el rubio sin dejar de ojear el ejemplar del diario en sus manos.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Draco dejó el periódico a un lado y la miró. —¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Hermione trató de hacer memoria de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, aunque sintió que la cabeza le estallaría. Sin embargo, luego de algunos minutos logró acordarse de algo: ambos estaban en el bar del _Four seasons_ bebiendo una copa. Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Después de eso, evocó una borrosa imagen de ella dormitando y luego, la manera estrepitosa como vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago sobre el _Versace_ que había utilizado el rubio esa noche.

El dolor de cabeza fue nada comparado con la vergüenza que empezó a experimentar luego de hacer memoria de más detalles como su actitud infantil, la risa que no podía apagar y el _casi_ beso que intentó darle a Draco, justo antes de vaciarle sus intestinos encima.

Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese instante.

—Supongo que ya sabes por qué no te llevé a tu casa.

—¡Pero mis padres van a matarme! —dijo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Maldito licor y malditas estupideces que provocaba.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tomé tu teléfono y llamé a una amiga tuya, Ginny creo que se llama. Le pedí que les dijera a tus padres que pasarías la noche con ella.

—¿De verdad hiciste todo eso?

—¿Por quién me tomas? No acostumbro a secuestrar chicas ebrias.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, para eso necesitas que estén sobrias.

Draco ignoró el comentario.

—Deberías darte una ducha y comer algo.

—Un momento —dijo Hermione deteniéndose a pensar—. Si esta es tu habitación y yo estoy metida en tu cama… ¿tú dónde dormiste?

—No te preocupes, no quería exponerme a que volvieras a vomitarme. Además, roncas como una cafetera vieja.

Hermione lo miró con disgusto antes de sentir otra punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

—Date prisa, ¿quieres?

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

—Adelante —indicó él, permitiendo que el mayordomo de la casa ingresara en el lugar.

—Joven amo, su madre está aquí.

Draco se levantó de inmediato del sillón como si le hubieran colocado un cohete en el trasero, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara. ¿Narcissa Malfoy había llegado? Tal vez tendría la oportunidad de agradecerle en persona por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero ¿qué pensaría ella de encontrarla metida en la cama de su hijo? Sin embargo, Draco parecía tener otros planes para ambos, pues hizo que ella se levantara de la cama abruptamente antes de encerrarla con él dentro del enorme armario que poseía.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco la ignoró y en cambio, tomó su celular para marcar el número de Theo, Harry y Blaise y, conectarlos a todos en una llamada de grupo.

—Necesito ayuda.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Theo.

—La bruja regresó a casa —contestó Draco—. Y la señorita lavandera está conmigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Blaise—. Draco, si te atrapa…

—Eres hombre muerto —completó Harry.

Para cuando el resto del S4 llegó, Draco y Hermione ya estaban completamente vestidos y esperando en un recóndito saloncito de la mansión. Tenían la enorme ventaja de que ese día se celebraría una subasta en el lugar y Narcissa estaba demasiado ocupada con los preparativos del evento como para fijarse en su hijo a quien no veía desde hacía algunas semanas; por lo cual, se reunieron y planearon la ruta de escape más segura para Hermione, no sin antes divertirse a expensar de su amigo.

—Pagaría por ver la reacción de tu madre si se enterara de que tuviste a una chica como Hermione en tu habitación —empezó Blaise.

—Te apuesto a que mañana por la mañana, Draco sería enviado a Alaska —continuó Harry.

—Yo apuesto a que lo enviarían al polo sur —dijo Blaise de nuevo.

—Pero antes, contrataría a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio por ella —agregó Theo con sorna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione levantando la voz—. ¿Acaso el asunto es así de grave?

—No te imaginas —contestó Blaise—. Aún recuerdo aquel campamento al que asistimos de niños y del que decidimos escaparnos.

—Como olvidarlo —continuó Harry—. Casi morimos en aquella ocasión pues la madre de Draco hizo un llamado a la guardia nacional para buscarnos.

—Están bromeando, ¿verdad? —Hermione estaba empezando a asustarse.

—¿Quieres arriesgarte? —Le preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Van a ayudarnos, ¿sí o no? —preguntó el rubio que ya estaba hasta la coronilla de las burlas de sus amigos.

* * *

Hermione había olvidado por completo que tenía resaca.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se sintió más que aliviada de poder pisar un suelo conocido, a pesar de que tuvo que pasar por bastante tribulación para lograr salir de Malfoy Manor. No podía negar que estaba bastante agradecida con todos los chicos, pues habían logrado que llegara a su destino sana y salva, lo que terminó por convencerla de que el S4 de Hogwarts no era tan malo después de todo. Ni siquiera el idiota de Malfoy que se había comportado a la altura con ella.

Luego de que explicara a sus padres por qué había pasado la noche con _Ginny,_ decidió que dormiría un poco, no sin antes rememorar todos los acontecimientos recientes, incluido el beso de Theo y Luna y, también aquella extraña declaración de Malfoy.

 _¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas cosas?_

No deseaba darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero era inevitable que se preguntara qué era lo que había hecho que Malfoy cambiara de actitud con ella en tan poco tiempo. No estaba interesada en saberlo porque él llamara su atención, pero no podía negar que el carácter voluble del chico la inquietaba, sobre todo porque ya no parecía un dolor en el trasero, sino que en cambio, se había transformado en una especie de protector.

Con aquellos pensamientos se fue a la cama, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios.

* * *

Luego de su práctica matutina de natación, Hermione se encontró con una inusual visitante en aquel lugar. Luna, quien vestía un colorido atuendo, se acercó a ella sonriendo y pidiéndole que le diera unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar sobre algo importante que Hermione imaginó tenía que ver con Theo.

—Vine para despedirme —empezó la rubia, pidiéndole a Hermione que se sentaran a la orilla de la piscina—. Mañana me voy a Estados Unidos y de verdad deseaba poder verte por última vez.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? —preguntó la chica, pensando en cómo habría de estarse sintiendo Theodore en esos momentos—. Todavía no he podido agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí.

Luna sonrió con benevolencia.

—No tienes nada de qué agradecerme, y menos ahora que estoy por pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Desde el momento en que te conocí supe que tú eras la indicada.

—¿La indicada? ¿Para qué?

Luna contempló las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la piscina antes de volver sonreír. —Los ojos de Theo siempre brillan cuando habla de ti.

Hermione no se esperaba aquella respuesta, menos porque Luna parecía totalmente sincera y de cierta manera, cargada de tristeza. Era como si no quisiera marcharse, pero a la vez, como si supiera que no existía otro remedio. Hermione quiso decirle que todo estaría bien y que ella la ayudaría, pero sabía que tal vez las cosas estaban fuera de su alcance.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —continuó Luna, a pesar de la evidente contrariedad de Hermione—. ¿Cuidarías de Theo por mí?

Hermione la miró fijamente.

—Luna, yo… tú eres la única que consigue que él pueda sonreír. Desde que estás aquí, se encuentra feliz y sé que cuando te vayas, una parte de él se irá contigo. ¿Por qué no te quedas?

La rubia contempló el semblante triste de Hermione y puso una mano en su hombro.

—No te preocupes por él. Es fuerte y sé que esto le hará más bien que a mí. Además, para eso estás tú. Eres importante para él, no lo dudes.

Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón pues no entendía verdaderamente las palabras de Luna. ¿Cómo podía decir aquellas cosas sobre Theo cuando ella misma había sido testigo de la manera en que él la miraba? Estaba segura de que Luna también se había dado cuenta de eso, pero tal vez ella pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor al chico, a pesar de que Hermione creyera lo contrario.

—Casi lo olvido —continuó, sacando de su bolsa un hermoso par de zapatos negros.

—¿Son para mí?

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Espero sinceramente que estos zapatos te lleven a lugares que recuerdes durante toda tu vida.

—Gracias.

Hermione contempló aquel regalo durante un instante, mientras Luna colocó un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja.

—Por favor, no abandones a Theo. Él te necesita más de lo que está dispuesto a aceptar.

Hermione asintió antes de darle un abrazo y despedirse de ella.

* * *

Una suave llovizna había empezado a caer en Londres cuando Hermione partió a su casa con el último regalo que le había dado Luna en sus manos.

Ya era un poco tarde para caminar, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, por lo que decidió que ese día no tomaría el autobús. Todavía estaba un poco contrariada por la petición que le había hecho Luna, pues ella estaba convencida de que lo que Theo necesitaba en esos momentos era precisamente la presencia de aquella que había decido marcharse.

Hermione hubiera dado lo que fuera por lograr que se quedara, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que eso era imposible, aun cuando con aquella partida más de un corazón se estuviera cayendo en pedazos.

Ya bordeaba la esquina de la escuela cuando una mano detuvo su andar.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —reclamó la conocida y herida voz de Theo, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione—. No tenías derecho de hacer lo que hiciste.

Hermione comprendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba y aunque sintió un poco de vergüenza por el reclamo, se armó de valor para explicarle a Theo sus razones. Tal vez él no estaba de acuerdo en que ella le hubiera pedido a Luna que se quedara, pero ella tampoco lo estaba con el hecho de que él sufriera como un condenado por la decisión de la rubia.

—Lamento que no estés de acuerdo con mis actos, pero la única razón por la que hice lo que hice es porque veo cuanto sufres con su decisión.

—¿Y eso a ti en qué te afecta? —preguntó él aún furioso.

Hermione deseó decirle que le importaba más de lo que él imaginaba, pero en cambio, guardó silencio y dejó que el chico descargara toda su frustración contra ella antes de poder decir algo que esperaba lo ayudara a aliviar su dolor.

—Deberías ir tras de ella.

Theo volvió sus ojos a la chica y la miró confundido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Si la amas, deberías ir tras ella —repitió Hermione—. Siempre es mejor arrepentirse de lo que haces y no de lo que dejas de hacer. —Theo desvió su mirada.

—No es tan sencillo.

—¿Entonces es sencillo sufrir por cobardía? —Hermione sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta—. Si tu amor es tan grande como creo que lo es, deberías ser valiente y decirle lo que sientes. Es preferible sufrir porque te dijo que no, a sufrir porque nunca supiste cuál sería su respuesta.

Theo dio un paso lejos de Hermione antes de volverse hacia ella por última vez.

—Tú no sabes nada.

* * *

Que me digan cualquier cosa menos impuntual (sobre todo con el resto de mis fics XD). He publicado hoy porque mañana me voy de viaje y tal vez no tenga señal en mi celular, además de que no tendré mi PC a mano. ¿Les he dicho que estoy terminando la traducción de «The Vow», adelantando capítulo de esta historia, escribiendo el capítulo cinco de «Healer Malfoy» (si, ¿lo pueden creer?) y el trece de «Pride and prejudice and a little magic»? ¿No? Pues ya se han enterado... Gizz is back.

Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a quienes nominaron esta historia en los «People choice awards» en la categoría de _Best Cover_. Las votaciones están vigentes, así que si se quieren pasar por allí y votar sería genial (no necesariamente por mí, pero es lindo que reconozcan el esfuerzo de los nominados), y también a quienes la nominaron para el calendario 2018 de la página de facebook «Citas Dramione» donde también estoy nominada con «Pride and prejudice and a Little magic». Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaría que alguna de mis historias quedara elegida, entonces, si quieren echarme una mano (o al resto de nominados), pueden entrar a la mencionada página y votar en la publicación señalada.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a: **Guest, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Bella Malfoy Mellark, LoveRosie17, Fuyuka713, Doristarazona, Sally ElizabethHR, NarradoraNueva, AreRojasDH, Meraki Black, RoseDewitt, redeginori** y a **Annykzhenn.** Amo sus comentarios y el que me acompañen en esta loca aventura.

¿Reviews? Siempre son bienvenidos.

Próxima actualización: **05 de noviembre.**

¡Muak!

Gizz.


	7. Prescripción médica

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Para **Sophie Mene** , mi eterna Hermione, en su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **VII. Prescripción médica.**

 _Por favor, solo abrázame para que mi corazón cambie de intenciones…_

 _(Fight the bad feeling – T-Max)_

~.~.~.~

El S4 había decidido ir a despedir a Luna al aeropuerto y al ver la relación que Hermione parecía haber entablado con la rubia, decidieron pedirle que los acompañara. Por supuesto, todos a excepción de Theo estuvieron allí para recibir un abrazo y algunas recomendaciones de Luna, quien con el maravilloso carisma que la caracterizaba les pidió a todos que se cuidaran y que fueran felices.

Hermione no pudo evitar percatarse del dolor que se registró en la mirada de la chica al notar que Theo no había ido a despedirla, sin embargo, supuso que ella mejor que nadie entendía que él no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es todo —dijo la rubia, antes de tomar los documentos para disponerse a abordar su vuelo—. Entonces, cuídense, y, Hermione, no olvides lo que te pedí.

Hermione asintió, sintiendo la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda mientras Luna emprendió su camino hacia la sala de abordaje. Los chicos por su parte, no pudieron evitar extrañarse del hecho de que Theo no hubiera sido capaz de ir a despedirse de Luna, por lo que continuaron haciendo comentarios que Hermione trató de pasar por alto, pues entendía perfectamente lo que el chico debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, aunque no justificaba sus acciones.

—Y después dicen que yo soy el idiota del grupo —comentó Draco viendo de reojo a Hermione que trató de ignorar su mirada.

—Theo me sorprendió, nunca pensé que no viniera a despedirla —agregó Harry, caminando con el resto.

—Por lo regular es una persona tranquila, pero nunca se sabe —dijo Blaise antes de que una voz los sorprendiera a todos.

—No creo que sea de buena educación hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes. —Theo, cuyo semblante era mejor que el del día anterior, se acercó a sus amigos con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oye, Luna ya está abordando, ¿no crees que llegaste un poco tarde para despedirte? —le preguntó Harry.

—¿Y quién dijo que vengo a despedirme? —contestó el chico mostrando al resto un boleto de avión y su pasaporte.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos, excepto Hermione, que comprendió que el chico la había escuchado después de todo.

—¿Te irás con ella? —preguntó Draco, examinando la expresión de Hermione ante la noticia. Ella por supuesto, no dejó entrever ninguna emoción, pues no deseaba exponerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Una amiga me hizo darme cuenta de que debía afrontar las cosas y de que se necesita valor para ir por lo que uno quiere. —Theo volvió sus ojos a Hermione antes de acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la frente—. Gracias por todo.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la muestra de afecto que acababan de presenciar, principalmente Draco que no pudo explicar el malestar que le causó ver a Theo y a Hermione viéndose de la manera en que lo habían hecho.

—Bueno, pues sinceramente esperamos que te vaya muy bien —dijo Blaise tendiéndole la mano antes de abrazarlo.

—Lo mismo espero yo —continuó Theo antes de despedirse de todos y partir tras la chica que amaba.

Hermione sintió un vacío en su interior. La despedida de Theo la ponía triste, pero sabía que esa era la mejor decisión que el chico había podido tomar por su bienestar y el de Luna, a pesar de que con eso le estuviera rompiendo el corazón.

* * *

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado por la partida de Theo a Estados Unidos.

Tenía un gran afecto por el que fuera su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero ahora que Hermione había entrado en la ecuación, las cosas se había tornado un poco diferentes y saber que el chico había decidido ir tras el amor de Luna lo tranquilizaba, a pesar de que fuera el pensamiento más egoísta del mundo.

Todavía no estaba seguro de la naturaleza de los sentimientos que habían empezado a crecer en su interior, pero era consciente de que cuanto más se empeñaba en negarlos, más se hacían evidentes, pues desde aquella vez que había tenido el primer tropiezo con Hermione en la escuela, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

 _¿Cómo era que una chica como ella había logrado llamar de esa manera su atención?_

Draco nunca había experimentado lo que era el amor, pero estaba a punto de darse cuenta de todo lo que esa inofensiva palabra implicaba.

* * *

Hermione comía en una mesa solitaria, acompañada solamente por Lavender mientras ambas revisaban la tarea que tenían que entregar en la siguiente clase. Los chicos de la escuela ya no la molestaban como antes y ella sabía que la razón de eso era su reciente acercamiento con las cuatro serpientes de plata y principalmente con Draco, que a diferencia de lo que le había dicho el día de su _secuestro_ , le hablaba en público cada vez que podía.

El almuerzo estaba siendo bastante ameno entre las risas de Lavender y lo delicioso de la comida que ambas estaban degustando. Hermione había estado un poco triste por la partida de Theodore, pero se había convencido a sí misma de que eso era lo mejor para todos, y principalmente para ella que con el tiempo lograría olvidar el sentimiento que había empezado a aflorar por aquel chico que no era más que un imposible.

Igual que mantenerse alejada por mucho tiempo de _Draco-acosador-Malfoy._

—¡Oye, Granger! —Draco estaba de pie cerca de la mesa de las chicas, mientras varios pares de globos oculares permanecieron centrados en lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella tratando de pasar la comida que tenía dentro de su boca.

—El sábado a las cuatro en punto frente al Sky Garden.

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella volviendo la vista al chico que casi estaba yéndose del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una última advertencia.

—Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde porque te arrepentirás.

Hermione no pudo evitar la expresión de asombro en su rostro, igual que la de Lavender que observó todo desde la primera fila y no dudó en indagar al respecto conforme el rubio desapareció de la vista de ambas.

—¿En serio tendrás una cita con Draco Malfoy? —La expresión mortificada de Lavender no pasó desapercibida para Hermione. La chica al parecer no había olvidado el incidente del helado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ese idiota no tiene por qué darme órdenes —Lavender pareció complacida con la respuesta de Hermione que continuó comiendo su almuerzo en total tranquilidad.

 _¿Quién diablos se creía Malfoy para ponerle una cita?_

No la cumpliría. Él no era nadie para decirle qué hacer o a dónde ir, además, ese día tenía trabajo en el café.

No, definitivamente no iría.

* * *

—¡Vaya que fue una tarde muy productiva! —Ginny contaba los billetes de sus propinas mientras Hermione se colocaba su abrigo. Fuera del café empezaba a caer una suave llovizna—. A propósito, ¿tú no tenías una cita?

—¿Una cita? —bufó—. No es una cita cuando la otra parte no asegura que va a asistir.

—Tienes razón, además, ya es muy tarde. Es imposible que ese chico Malfoy siga esperándote y más con este tiempo tan horrible. Tendría que estar loco para no haberse ido aún.

Hermione se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga.

 _¿Y si Malfoy seguía esperándola allí?_

No. Eso era imposible. A pesar de que el chico sin duda estaba loco, las probabilidades de que aún estuviera en el lugar eran nulas.

 _«Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde porque te arrepentirás»_ recordó Hermione y la espina de la duda entró en su interior. ¿Y qué tal si…?

—Nos veremos mañana —dijo despidiéndose de Ginny con rapidez mientras tomó su paraguas, acomodó su abrigo y su bufanda, y, salió casi corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Estaba haciendo bastante frio.

A pesar de que solo caía una suave llovizna, estar en la calle era un poco molesto para quienes hubieran pasado más de dos horas esperando a la intemperie. Hermione caminó por la pequeña plazoleta cerca del _Sky Garden_ en busca de una cabellera rubia engominada que le dijera que no había corrido en vano.

 _¿De verdad estaba esperando encontrarlo allí todavía?_

Draco Malfoy podía haberla sorprendido bastante en los últimos días, pero de eso a pretender que hubiera permanecido ahí por más de dos horas, era demasiado pedir de alguien como él. Sin embargo, Hermione echó un último vistazo al lugar antes de encontrarse con la visión de un chico refugiado debajo de la entrada de uno de los edificios contiguos, con su cabello un poco pegado a la frente y su ropa empapada.

La chica caminó hacia él percatándose de que ya la había visto y de que acababa de poner en su rostro su habitual mueca de fastidio.

—¿Tienes idea de la hora que es, Granger?

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo —contestó ella con el mismo tono que él—. ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

—Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir por llegar tarde —agregó él, evadiendo la pregunta de la chica.

—Pues yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que iba a venir.

—Pero viniste.

Hermione trató de protestar, pero razonó acerca de que el chico tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí de todas maneras?

—Vine a ver si seguías aquí…

—Pues aquí estoy y ahora lo correcto sería que me invitaras a tomar algo caliente —contestó él—. Casi muero de frio por tu culpa.

—¡Nadie te pidió que me esperaras! —gritó ella observando que la expresión del chico no había mutado. Al parecer, hablaba en serio—. ¿De verdad esperas que yo sea quien te invite cuando fuiste tú quien me hizo venir?

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —dijo el rubio empezando a tiritar.

Hermione no protestó y ambos caminaron hasta el edificio en cuyo vestíbulo aún quedaban algunas pocas personas. Hermione siempre había disfrutado del pastel de chocolate y el té que servían en la cafetería a la cual pretendía llevar a Draco, y por ello le había indicado que subieran.

El lugar estaba ubicado en el sexto piso, por lo cual tomaron el ascensor y para cuando este se detuvo, Draco había empezado a estornudar continuamente haciendo que Hermione se preocupara un poco.

No obstante, parecía que había un problema mayor pues las puertas no se habían abierto y el cacharro no respondía a las nuevas órdenes que Hermione le estaba dando.

¿Era una broma?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco, sintiendo como la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

—¿Qué no es evidente? El ascensor no se abre.

—Déjame llamar a alguien para que nos saque de aquí. —Draco tomó su móvil para comprobar que no tenía señal—. Grandioso, no hay servicio.

Hermione sacó el suyo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la misma circunstancia. Ella era una chica que normalmente no se dejaba llevar por el pánico, pero debía aceptar que el asunto empezaba a ponerla nerviosa, a pesar de que evitara pensar en las razones para eso.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera y los ayudara. El frio empezaba a colarse en el pequeño espacio y el vaho que salía de sus bocas hacía que les fuera imposible ignorarlo.

—Esto es tu culpa —pronunció Draco sentándose en el piso del ascensor. Las piernas le dolían como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón.

Hermione volteó a verlo enojada.

—¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste el demente que esperó por más de dos horas bajo la lluvia. Si no hubieras permanecido ahí parado como idiota, ahora estaríamos en la comodidad de nuestra casa y no aquí atrapados congelándonos.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a los botones del ascensor que seguían parpadeando, mientras continuó pidiendo auxilio.

—Es inútil, Granger. Nadie va a oírte —dijo él, abrazándose a sí mismo para darse calor. Hermione no pudo evitar percatarse de que Draco se veía más pálido que de costumbre por lo que dejó de pedir ayuda y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Además de que estoy atrapado en este pequeño espacio, con mi ropa empapada y contigo gritando como loca, todo está bien.

Hermione hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Lo digo porque te ves fatal —dijo ella—. Aunque no sé por qué me preocupo.

—He estado mejor —contestó el chico antes de empezar a temblar de nuevo, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

Cuando cerró los ojos, Hermione se sentó a su lado poniéndole una mano sobre la frente para comprobar que tenía fiebre. Al parecer se había enfermado, pues no dejaba de temblar y de estornudar, y al estar vistiendo aun la ropa que empezaba a secarse sobre su cuerpo, era lógico que aquello sucediera por lo que la chica consideró oportuno ayudarle a retirar el saco y la camisa que traía.

—¿Qué haces, Granger? —preguntó con voz entrecortada, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

—¿No es obvio? Intento que no mueras de hipotermia —contestó ella sin detener su labor de descubrirle el torso.

—Si lo que querías era que me desnudara, solo tenías que pedirlo. —A pesar de su mal estado, Draco logró sonreír engreídamente, haciendo que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Contigo no se puede —contestó ella al tiempo que el chico tosió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Hermione se percató de que la situación estaba empeorando, por lo que decidió quitarse su propio abrigo y colocárselo a Draco para que entrara en calor, al tiempo que sacó de su bolsa de cuentas una caja de aspirinas y una pequeña botella de agua que cargaba por precaución.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Granger? —dijo él, intentando quitarse el abrigo—. Vas a morirte de frio.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy preparada para sortear este tipo de situaciones. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la gente como tú —contestó al tiempo que apoyó la cabeza de Draco sobre sus piernas flexionadas para ayudarlo a tomar el medicamento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó desconfiado y observando la pequeña pastilla que Hermione sostenía en su mano—. No tomaré nada sin una prescripción médica.

—¡Ay por favor! Nadie ha muerto por tomar una aspirina —dijo ella divertida—. Aunque no es una mala idea, debería dejarte morir aquí y así me dejarías en paz de una vez por todas.

Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Pues no voy a darte ese gusto, Granger —contestó empujando la mano de Hermione para que su boca alcanzara el medicamento que tomó con un sorbo de agua.

—Así está mejor —agregó satisfecha—. Ahora duerme un poco. Creo que estaremos atrapados aquí por un largo rato.

Draco no lo hubiera querido, pero fue inevitable que se durmiera. Había sentido que el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas, y, entre eso y los cuidados de Hermione, no había tenido más remedio que dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Hermione por su parte, permaneció despierta un rato más contemplando el semblante del chico que ya no temblaba y cuya temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que sintió que los parpados le pesaban, por lo que se hizo un lugar a su lado en el piso.

Y de esa manera pasaron su primera noche juntos.

Cuando por fin el encargado de mantenimiento del edificio se percató de que el ascensor estaba descompuesto, encontró a una chica y a un chico profundamente dormidos, acurrucados uno frente al otro, con sus cabezas muy juntas y arropados con un abrigo que intentaba cubrirlos a ambos.

* * *

—Mis padres van a matarme —dijo Hermione para sí misma.

Luego de tener que pasar por la vergüenza de que el encargado de mantenimiento del edificio sonriera maliciosamente de seguro imaginando que ella y Draco se habían encerrado en el ascensor a propósito, Hermione no hacía más que pensar en qué era lo que iba a decirles a sus padres.

La excusa de que había pasado la noche con Ginny ya no era una opción pues seguramente su madre la habría llamado para comprobarlo y ella tampoco tenía otras amigas con quienes pudiera quedarse a dormir, así que estaba perdida.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?

Esta era la segunda vez que pasaba la noche fuera de casa, sin el permiso de sus padres y con Draco Malfoy implicado en el asunto, lo que había hecho que empezara a pensar que tenía mala suerte gracias a él.

Cuando por fin el chofer de Draco llegó hasta el edificio para recogerlo, ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana, lo que preocupaba aún más a la chica que no había sido capaz siquiera de darle una llamada a sus padres.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió correr hasta el Sky Garden?

Más le valía haberse quedado limpiando las mesas en el café.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco viendo el ensimismamiento de Hermione.

—Estoy metida en problemas por tu culpa —contestó ella volviendo sus ojos al chico.

—¿Mi culpa? —Draco la miró escéptico—. Fuiste tú la que sugirió la idea de ir a la cafetería del edificio.

—¡Pero fuiste tú el que me obligó a invitarte una bebida caliente!

—Tampoco es como si hubiera descompuesto el ascensor a propósito.

Hermione lo miró acusadoramente. —No sé si debería creer que no tuviste nada que ver con eso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

La chica lo ignoró, volviendo sus pensamientos a la excusa que daría en su casa.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar? —preguntó el rubio haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo.

—Tomaré un autobús. Así tendré tiempo para pensar en lo que voy a decirles a mis padres.

Draco se colocó el abrigo que su empleado le había traído, antes de acercarse a ella que permaneció estática en su lugar.

—Deja que yo lo arregle —susurró muy cerca de su oído—. Al fin y al cabo dijiste que soy el responsable.

Hermione se separó de él para poder mirarlo.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó mientras vio como le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia el auto—. ¡Dime qué es lo que harás! —insistió.

Draco no contestó y en cambio sonrió enigmáticamente antes de entrar en la parte trasera del vehículo que de inmediato se puso en movimiento.

* * *

Si reconocen algo es porque ya había publicado un trozo de esto antes, entonces lo retomé :D.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para promocionar mi nuevo proyecto (si, con todo y el resto que ya tengo iniciados, pero es que no elegimos lo que queremos hacer, la inspiración y las condiciones no las ponemos nosotros), ya les he venido hablando acerca de él, es la traducción de «The Vow», una historia con la temática de la película del mismo nombre (si, un fic sobre amnesia) que le pertenece a **Hufflepuffs Anonymous** , y el cual ya tengo casi terminado (porque yo no lo escribí, traducir no te hace pelearte con la inspiración), entonces sería genial que se pasaran por allí y le echaran un vistazo.

Quiero como siempre agradecer a mis queridos lectores **: Candice Saint-Just,** **Sophie Mene, alecmalfoy01, Etamin Malfoy, inesUchiha, Lalita, Bella Malfoy Mellark** , **LoveRosie17, Fuyuka713, Annie, Alike Malfoy, Doristarazona, ale24mc, Sally ElizabethHR, Dreiana, redeginori, espiroket** y a **Annykzhenn.** Sus comentarios son importantes para mí, pero recuerden, la razón por la que coloco una fecha de publicación (que solo cambia por imprevistos) es porque así como a ustedes les gusta leer el capítulo, a mí me gusta (y sería mentirosa si dijera lo contrario) recibir sus opiniones.

Gracias a quienes han marcado como favorita la historia o a quienes han empezado a seguirla.

 **¿Reviews?**

Próxima actualización: **19 de noviembre**.

¡Muak!

Gizz.


	8. Cambios por bienes mayores

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **VIII. Cambios por bienes mayores**

 _Eres única. Todo a mí alrededor cambia si estás tú…_

 _(She is - Clazziquai)_

~.~.~.~

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa había decidido que diría la verdad aunque le costara perder la confianza de sus padres. Prefería tener que luchar por volver a ganársela que decir una mentira en la que de seguro la atraparían, pues así era ella: un libro abierto a los ojos de quienes le habían dado la vida.

Al entrar en el lugar lo primero de lo que se percató era de que su padre no estaba, pues al parecer había ido a entregar un pedido a primera hora de la mañana.

La madre de Hermione por su parte estaba en la cocina lavando algunos trastes mientras tarareaba una canción ochentera que la chica pudo identificar como su favorita. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero ella era consciente de que no podía confiarse pues la tormenta no tardaría en desatarse.

—¿Eres tú, Hermione? —preguntó la mujer sin voltear a ver a Hermione que continuaba parada bajo el dintel de la cocina.

—Sí, mamá, soy yo —contestó nerviosa, sintiendo el estómago aún más revuelto que la vez que había despertado con resaca en casa de Draco.

—¿Ya comiste algo? —continuó su madre, dejando la tarea que realizaba para mirar a su hija que lucía preocupada.

—Aún no, pero no tengo hambre.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ambas mientras Hermione decidió que era hora de dar explicaciones. Parecía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado y lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva, preparándose para la batalla.

—Mamá, yo…

Jane Granger sonrió divertida.

—No te preocupes, cariño, Draco ya me explicó todo.

Hermione abrió la boca tan grande que sintió que su mandíbula se desencajaba. ¿ _Draco_? ¿Desde cuándo su madre trataba con tanta familiaridad a un desconocido?

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó contrariada.

—Todo el mundo conoce al heredero Malfoy, cariño —contestó la mujer.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Que le salvaste la vida y que en agradecimiento su madre te invitó a pasar la noche en su casa donde cenaron y se resguardaron de la lluvia —le contó—. Parece que la señora Malfoy te tiene en gran estima.

Hermione no podía creer la historia tan ridícula que Draco le había inventado a su madre y peor aún, no entendía cómo era que ella le había creído.

—Ya veo. ¿Y papá lo sabe?

—No. Para él pasaste la noche con Ginny. Anoche cuando la llamé porque tu teléfono sonaba apagado, tuve que mentirle para que no se preocupara —respondió Jane.

—¿Y tú no te preocupaste?

—Sí, pero confío en ti y sabía que donde quiera que te encontraras, estarías bien. Además, las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar.

—Tienes razón —respondió la chica con incomodidad, pues lo que había contado Draco no era cierto. Hermione odiaba mentir, y peor aún cuando alguien más se había encargado de hacerlo por ella.

 _¿En serio no estaba enojada porque no le había dado ni siquiera una llamada?_

Draco Malfoy parecía tener un enorme poder de convencimiento.

—Pero dime, ¿es cierto que lo salvaste de morir ahogado?

—¿Qué? —Hermione pensó que el chico era un exagerado—. Ah, sí, fue un poco imprudente y tuve que ayudarlo.

—Pensé que los chicos como él aprendían a nadar a temprana edad —razonó la mujer—. Creo que fue una suerte que estuvieras aún en la piscina de la escuela.

—Sí que lo fue —respondió la chica volviendo sus ojos a la pared. Al parecer Draco le había contado de aquella vez que lo había sacado de la piscina del _Pavillon Royal_ en París.

—Quien lo diría, mi hija salvó a la próxima cabeza de la economía de nuestro país.

—Sí, quién lo diría… —respondió Hermione disimulando la ironía que destilaban sus palabras.

* * *

Hermione se había percatado de que con todo el asunto de Malfoy, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en Theo.

Theo.

¿Cómo estaría yéndole en Estados Unidos? ¿Ya habría conseguido que Luna aceptara salir con él? ¿Seguiría tocando el violín? Había tantas cosas que se preguntaba en relación con él que estaba sorprendida de que aquello no la hubiera atormentado antes.

Pensar en el chico le producía emociones contradictorias, pues por una parte estaba triste, dado que sin quererlo, había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por él, y por otra, le alegraba inmensamente que estuviera luchando por el amor de la mujer que amaba. Era bien dicho que cuando se quería a una persona se podía ser feliz solo con verla sonreír y eso era lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer: ser feliz si él lo era, aunque aquello la confundiera todavía más.

¿Acaso eso significaba que estaba enamorada de él?

Hermione prefería no pensar en eso de momento.

Ni en eso, ni en nada más.

* * *

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar ya? —Lavender tomó sus cosas y las introdujo en su maleta antes de mirar a Hermione que hacía lo mismo.

—Seguro.

Las clases habían terminado y no volverían a empezar hasta después de dos horas, por lo que tenían tiempo de ir a la cafetería, comer su almuerzo y descansar un rato en la tranquilidad de alguna de las zonas verdes de la escuela. Sin embargo, solo bastó con llegar al lugar para saber que aquello no iba a ser posible, pues en uno de los ventanales del sitio había un enorme cartel con una foto de Draco y Hermione en la que parecía que se besaban.

 _¿Cómo era que…?_

Hermione permaneció estática observando la imagen mientras sintió cómo Lavender se tensó a su lado. En ella se les veía muy juntos a ella y a Draco, y, la chica no tuvo dudas al pensar que aquella fotografía correspondía al momento en que el chofer del rubio había ido a recogerlo al _Sky Garden_ , y, que de seguro había sido tomada cuando él le susurraba al oído que se encargaría de resolver el asunto con sus padres.

Pero, ¿quién lo había hecho?

La respuesta parecía más que obvia para ella.

Todos observaban la pancarta que ocupaba casi todo el ventanal mientras murmuraban cosas como que era una suertuda por estar saliendo con el chico más popular de la escuela, lo cual sólo hizo que su enfado creciera. ¿Quién demonios se creía Malfoy para hacer una cosa como esa? Hermione seguía preguntándose qué tenía que hacer para que la dejara en paz.

—Entonces, tú y el… —pronunció Lavender luciendo verdaderamente mortificada.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Hermione rápidamente—. No es lo que parece, Lavender…

—¿Entonces qué es? —Una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cafetería sorprendió a todos, aún más cuando Draco Malfoy —que sonreía evidentemente divertido—, se acercó a Hermione y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica—. No cabe la menor duda, ya saben lo que dicen: «una imagen vale más que cien pájaros volando».

Varios chicos quisieron reír por la incoherencia que acababa de decir el rubio, pero evitaron hacerlo para no buscarse problemas.

—Tienes que aclarar esta mentira —le dijo Hermione a Draco, quitándose su brazo de los hombros.

—Creo que será mejor para ti que todos piensen que estamos saliendo —susurró él aun sonriendo—. Así nadie volverá a molestarte.

Hermione no dijo una palabra más mientras se dedicó a observar las diferentes expresiones de las chicas del lugar las cuales pasaban de la sorpresa al odio infinito, e incluso se percató de que Lavender se había retirado justo en el momento en que Draco había empezado su teatro.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya, Malfoy —le advirtió, aunque muy a su pesar le dio la razón en algo: era muy probable que nadie se metiera con ella si pensaban que era la novia del _gran_ Draco Malfoy.

Por lo menos por esta vez podía sacar una ventaja de la situación.

* * *

Lavender no regresó para el segundo periodo y aquello preocupó a Hermione pues estaba convencida de que su amiga se había visto afectada por su supuesto romance con el chico que la había humillado días atrás. Las cosas parecían haber sufrido cambios significativos pues aquel que la había amenazado en el pasado, ahora parecía querer ser su amigo y eso ciertamente la desconcertaba.

Ojalá pudiera entender a los chicos con los que estudiaba.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, Hermione se dirigió a la casa de Lavender con la meta de saber qué había sucedido con ella. Solo tuvo que caminar unas cuantas cuadras antes de toparse con una enorme mansión en la que fue recibida por una amable ama de llaves que la condujo hasta la habitación de su amiga que permanecía recostada en su cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hermione una vez estuvo frente a la rubia—. Faltaste al segundo periodo y me preocupé.

—Estoy bien —contestó la chica, evadiendo la mirada de Hermione para quien no pasó desapercibido el asunto—, solo me sentí un poco enferma de repente.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con Malfoy?

Lavender levantó su mirada y observó a Hermione con angustia. Malfoy parecía haberla intimidado hasta el punto de hacer que se traumara, a pesar de que Hermione pensaba que tampoco era para tanto.

—Entonces, tú y él… —repitió Lavender.

—No. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría salir con el tipo que te humilló? —respondió con seguridad—. Además, no debes olvidar que me dio la tarjeta verde —le recordó—. Sigo siendo el objeto de sus burlas y esta es solo una de ellas.

—Pero me di cuenta cómo puso su brazo sobre tus hombros —continuó Lavender—. Nunca lo vi hacer eso con nadie excepto con sus amigos del S4.

—¿Y eso qué? A Draco Malfoy solo le gusta llamar la atención.

—¿Entonces no están saliendo?

—No.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Lavender sonrió al tiempo que se levantó de su cama y le pidió a Hermione que la acompañara a la sala de té. El lugar era impresionante, no tanto como la mansión de Malfoy, pero si lo suficiente para maravillarse con cada nueva estancia que podía divisarse desde el punto de la casa donde se encontraban.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —insistió Hermione.

—Sí, gracias.

—Bueno, entonces creo que volveré a casa.

—Espera, Hermione —la detuvo Lavender—. ¿Te gustaría salir a divertirte conmigo?

—¿No preferirías mejor quedarte en casa?

—No, en realidad me apetece bastante salir un rato —respondió la rubia—. Anda, dime que sí. Ni siquiera necesitas ir a casa a cambiarte, yo puedo prestarte algo de ropa y hasta puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Hermione permaneció pensativa pues no le gustaba la idea de pasar otra noche más fuera de su casa. Sin embargo, la sonrisa y la expresión de corderito de Lavender terminaron por convencerla y hacer que llamara a sus padres para pedir permiso. Al fin y al cabo nada malo podría pasar.

* * *

El pub al que asistieron era uno de los más prestigiosos de todo Londres.

Cámaras de humo y luces de colores encandilaron a Hermione que terminó por sentirse abrumada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambientes. Lavender por su parte parecía pez en el agua, sonriendo y saludando a diestra y siniestra a algunos chicos y chicas que miraban a Hermione como si fuera un bicho raro, a pesar de la ropa cara que vestía.

Bien lo había dicho Malfoy: «Aunque la mona se vista de seda…», y así era como se sentía Hermione en ese momento: como una chica que no era.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —le preguntó Lavender una vez hallaron una mesa vacía. El lugar no estaba demasiado lleno, pero si lo suficiente como para resultar intimidante.

—No sé, lo que quieras tomar tú, aunque te aclaro que no soy buena bebiendo licor y mucho menos sabiendo que mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

—Relájate un poco, no estaremos aquí demasiado tiempo.

En ese instante el teléfono de Lavender sonó, por lo que la chica se disculpó con Hermione diciéndole que debía atender esa llamada donde no hubiera tanto ruido.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse indefensa al verla partir, aunque no fue una sensación que durara demasiado tiempo pues cuando perdió de vista a Lavender, un chico con gesto agradable se acercó a ella y empezó a hablarle.

—¿Cómo es que estás sola en un lugar como este? —La encantadora sonrisa del muchacho no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, a pesar de que ella no solía fijarse en esos detalles cuando no conocía a la persona.

—Mi amiga acaba de salir a atender una llamada, pero no tarda —dijo tratando de no sonar intimidada. El chico era atractivo, igual que su voz y sus penetrantes ojos negros.

—¿Puedo invitarte una bebida mientras ella regresa?

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero esperarla.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo él volviendo a sonreír—. Supongo que tus padres te enseñaron a no recibir nada de un desconocido y eso es bueno —continuó antes de tenderle la mano—. Mi nombre es Jim, ¿y el tuyo?

Hermione dudó, pero al ver el semblante agradable de Jim que parecía escasamente un año mayor que ella, accedió a decirle su nombre. Tampoco era que debiera ir por la vida comportándose como una pueblerina.

—Hermione —contestó estrechando la mano del moreno mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Bueno, _Hermione_ , como ya no somos dos extraños, ¿puedo invitarte una bebida?

—Seguro. Una cerveza estaría bien.

Jim se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta el bar donde ordenó dos cervezas.

—¿Y bien, como es que dos chicas deciden venir solas a un club nocturno? —preguntó Jim, entregando a Hermione su bebida—. Podría ser un poco peligroso, ¿no crees? —dijo dándole un sorbo a su botella.

—Mi amiga estaba un poco triste y esta parecía una buena idea —contestó Hermione tomando un poco de su cerveza.

De inmediato, una sensación de adormecimiento se apoderó de su lengua, hasta trasladarse al resto de su cuerpo que empezó a sentirse muy pesado. Hermione volvió sus ojos a Jim que ahora la miraba con malicia mientras sonreía de una manera que a ella no le gustó.

—¿Qué… qué me hiciste? —pronunció viendo los ojos negros del muchacho.

—Parece que después de todo tus padres tenían razón, Hermione Granger.

Hermione no pudo ignorar que Jim había pronunciado su apellido, a pesar de que ella no se lo había mencionado. Luego de eso, todo se oscureció a su alrededor.

* * *

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, despierta! —La lejana voz de Lavender resonó en los oídos de la castaña que trató de abrir sus ojos con dificultad—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo?

Lavender parecía alarmada y eso preocupó más a Hermione que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—El chico… —pronunció con dificultad— El chico que estaba conmigo…

—¿Cuál chico? —preguntó la rubia luciendo preocupada—. Cuando regresé estabas en este cubículo privado de la zona VIP. Alguien que te vio entrar conmigo, me dijo que estabas aquí desmayada.

Hermione trató de sentarse a pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas interminablemente.

—Había un chico… Jim.

—No conozco a ningún Jim, Hermione. Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa.

Lavender ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie para llevarla hasta su casa. Tenía suerte de haber llamado para pedir permiso pues de lo contrario tendría que haberse aparecido delante de sus padres en el estado en que se encontraba. Ahora entendía bien por qué los padres siempre decían a sus hijos que no debían aceptar nada a un extraño y Hermione se castigaba mentalmente por haberse comportado de una manera tan inconsciente.

* * *

Esa mañana, Draco les había dicho a sus amigos que llegaran a su casa temprano.

Blaise y Harry habían accedido a su petición aunque les había parecido muy extraña puesto que ninguno de los tres acostumbraba madrugar, y mucho menos, llegar a la escuela tan temprano. Ambos chicos estaban convencidos de que el asunto como siempre tenía que ver con Hermione Granger y estaban pensando seriamente en encararlo para que les contara qué era lo que tramaba con la chica.

Draco nunca se había interesado por nadie durante más de dos días y el hecho de que llevara semanas molestándola empezaba a inquietarlos, pues contrario a lo que pensaban todos en la escuela, ni Harry ni Blaise deseaban que el rubio se burlara de una chica tan agradable como Hermione.

Por esta razón, Blaise había ido a buscarla a la cafetería donde trabajaba para advertirle que Draco podía lastimarla, a pesar de que solo había podido hacerle una ligera insinuación de aquello a Ginny, la bonita pelirroja que parecía ser la mejor amiga de la chica.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad pretendes que usemos el uniforme para ir a la escuela hoy? —preguntó Harry al ver que Draco estaba poniéndose el saco con el escudo de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Draco? —observó Blaise al fijarse en lo revuelta que lucía la rubia y corta melena de su amigo.

—¿Acaso no puedo cambiar de apariencia cuando quiera? —dijo Draco contemplando su reflejo con satisfacción—. Además, no tiene nada de malo utilizar el uniforme de vez en cuando.

—Dime que no es por ella —agregó Harry, volteando a verlo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Cuándo vas a contarnos lo que sucede en realidad con Hermione Granger? —preguntó Blaise.

—No sucede nada con ella y ustedes deberían apresurarse porque ya casi es hora de irnos —respondió Draco, ignorando las miradas que siguieron lanzándole sus amigos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la cafetería de la escuela se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban con demasiado detenimiento e incluso que algunos cuchicheaban mientras le lanzaban miradas de desprecio, en especial las chicas.

Había estado convencida de que todo tenía que ver con la mentira que había inventado Draco de que estaban saliendo, hasta que se fijó en la serie de fotografías en _close up_ que llenaban una de las paredes del lugar en las cuales se le veía muy acaramelada con un chico de piel morena que pudo reconocer como Jim.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

Hermione no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado en el club luego de haberle dado un sorbo a su cerveza, por lo que ver aquellas contundentes imágenes en la que la besaban y le tocaban la pierna por encima de la ropa, le ocasionaron un malestar peor que el que le había provocado lo que le hubiera dado el tal Jim.

—Eres una zorra —le dijo Alicia una vez se acercó a ella—. No entiendo cómo Draco puede salir contigo.

—Es increíble que le hayas hecho esto a un chico como él —continuó Padma, al tiempo que Susan hizo una mueca de asco—. Si yo fuera tú, me iría de la escuela ahora mismo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Draco entrando en la cafetería seguido por Harry y Blaise— ¿Qué no les quedó claro que…? —pero antes de terminar la frase, el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en la serie de imágenes que adornaban una de las blancas paredes del lugar, de las cuales una tenía su nombre escrito en ella con unos enormes cuernos sobre él.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al recién llegado que lucía un nuevo peinado con su uniforme escolar, el cual se había colocado por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, y sin embargo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ella fue la mirada dolida que le dedicó antes de retirarse del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Era consciente de que no tenía por qué darle explicaciones al rubio, pero la sensación de vacío y vergüenza que sintió en su interior no pudo ser ignorada y se extendió por todo su ser cuando evocó la imagen de la mirada herida que Draco había puesto en su rostro justo antes de marcharse.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron como una bruma espesa frente a los ojos de Hermione que no había vuelto a ver a Draco desde aquella ocasión.

Había sido víctima de una trampa que aún no sabía quién le había tendido, pero estaba convencida de que el propósito de la misma había sido precisamente que Draco se alejara de ella y vaya que lo habían conseguido. Hermione al principio había pensado que aquello no tenía por qué importarle, pero cuando fue consciente del sentimiento de culpa que la albergaba, decidió que tenía que hacer algo para limpiar su nombre.

Si tan solo Theo estuviera allí. Tal vez con su ayuda hubiera logrado resolver todo el escabroso asunto que no la dejaba dormir.

Pero Draco tampoco estaba mejor.

Había pasado los últimos días más malhumorado que de costumbre, algo que habían tenido que presenciar sus amigos, quienes habían empezado a convencerse de que el chico probablemente estaba enamorado de Hermione.

Harry y Blaise habían intentado no tocarle el tema, pero ver cómo desquitaba su furia con cada persona u objeto que se cruzaba en su camino, les había hecho notar que aquellas escandalosas fotografías lo habían afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y ellos se sentían en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto antes de que alguien —o el mismo Draco— pudiera resultar herido.

Por esa razón decidieron buscar a Hermione en el café donde trabajaba para pedirle una explicación al respecto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? —preguntó Ginny a Hermione, mientras terminaban su turno.

—Ya te lo dije, Jim me dio una cerveza y al tomar un sorbo me desmayé. Desde ahí no recuerdo nada.

—¿Y Lavender no estaba contigo?

—Había salido a contestar una llamada —respondió Hermione antes de que dos conocidos chicos entraran en el lugar.

—¿No te parece sospechoso eso? —dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa donde estaban las chicas.

—¿Por qué habría de parecérmelo? —preguntó Hermione percatándose de que los recién llegados se habían introducido en la conversación sin siquiera saludar.

—Es cierto, no puede ser casualidad que desapareciera justo antes de que el sujeto este te abordara —agregó Blaise.

—Pero fue ella quien me auxilió —continuó Hermione ante la mirada escrutadora de ambos chicos. No era posible que desconfiaran de la única persona que había sido amable con ella desde el principio.

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar a ese idiota —dijo Harry como buen estratega que era—. ¿Tienes alguna de las fotografías?

—Por supuesto. Se encargaron de enviarlas a mi móvil —contestó Hermione enseñándoles una de ellas.

—¿Dijiste que lo conociste en el pub? —preguntó Blaise fijándose en los detalles de la fotografía, entre los cuales se podía distinguir un tatuaje en forma de dragón en el brazo del chico.

—Sí, pero nadie parece conocerlo. A Jim se lo tragó la tierra.

—¿Jim? —averiguó Harry.

—Así me dijo que se llamaba, aunque probablemente mintió.

—Había alguien más allí —dijo Ginny de pronto—. Una persona tuvo que encargarse de tomar las fotografías.

Blaise y Harry se fijaron bien en la imagen.

—Es cierto —concedió el moreno—, estas fotografías no son _selfies_.

—Envíalas a mi móvil —pidió Harry y Hermione hizo lo que le dijo—. Y no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto.

* * *

Harry imprimió una imagen del tatuaje de «Jim» para poder empezar a buscarlo. Sin decir una palabra a Draco, tanto él como Blaise se dirigieron al pub donde habían fotografiado a Hermione y trataron de averiguar con el encargado, quién era aquel sujeto moreno que le había tendido la trampa a la chica.

—Les juro que no sé quién es —repitió el hombre contando las ganancias que el sitio le había dejado la noche anterior—. Si llego a saber algo les aviso —continuó sin levantar la vista a los chicos que permanecían de pie al lado de la mesa donde estaba el hombre.

Aquella actitud había colmado la paciencia de Harry quien en un golpe certero, tiró la mesa lejos del hombre, antes de tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa para hacer que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Acaso tiene idea de quiénes somos? —dijo Harry al hombre que contra la pared, observaba con detenimiento los ojos verdes del chico—. Podemos acabar con este negocio en un segundo si así lo queremos.

El hombre no se había fijado en el anillo del ciervo con enormes astas que portaba el chico hasta que su mano estuvo a punto de golpearle el rostro. Aquel era el emblema de los _Potter_ , la familia de gánsteres más poderosa de todo el Reino Unido.

—Señor Potter... —masculló el hombre con nerviosismo.

—Veo que ya nos entendemos —contestó Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios—. Y ahora va a decirme quién es el sujeto del tatuaje.

—Debe comprender, señor Potter, que no puedo revelar el nombre de uno de mis mejores clientes.

—Claro que lo comprendo —contestó Harry apretando se agarre.

—Gracias por su benevolencia.

—Blaise —dijo el chico a su amigo—. ¿Cuánto crees que puede tomarnos acabar con este lugar?

—No sé —contestó el moreno sonriendo con malicia—, tal vez unas cuantas horas.

—¡No, por favor! —exclamó el hombre angustiado—. Es Thomas —agregó—, su nombre es Dean Thomas.

—Así está mejor —dijo Harry soltando al hombre que a su vez, descargó el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones.

—¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar a Dean Thomas?

El hombre, muy a su pesar, terminó por darles a los chicos la información que necesitaban para hallar al sujeto que estaba haciendo que su amigo pasara los peores días de su vida desde que su hermana se había ido de la casa hace tantos años.

* * *

Harry golpeó con tanta fuerza al moreno que fue inevitable que le rompiera la nariz.

Habían logrado hallarlo saliendo de un casino, pues Dean Thomas además de frecuentar el pub «Diagon», era un ludópata, por lo que no fue difícil seguirle la pista y luego conducirlo hasta un callejón solitario en el que Harry intentó sacarle a punta de golpes la información que de buena manera no había querido darles.

Normalmente Harry dejaba que sus hombres se encargaran de hacer el trabajo sucio, y sin embargo, en aquella ocasión había preferido tomar la situación en sus manos, pues uno de sus amigos más queridos había resultado afectado por los actos de aquel sujeto que aun lleno de sangre se atrevía a sonreír triunfador.

—Entonces funcionó —pronunció Thomas antes de que Blaise decidiera participar de la golpiza y propinarle un puño en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire por unos instantes.

Harry estaba verdaderamente furioso y no era para menos, pues tuvo que pasar media hora antes de que el sujeto les contara la verdad sobre los acontecimientos, aceptando por fin que no había pasado nada entre él y Hermione, y que las fotos no eran más que un montaje que alguien había hecho para perjudicar a la chica.

Tanto Blaise como él se sintieron aliviados al saber que Hermione decía la verdad y más por el hecho de que una vez que le explicaran las cosas a Draco, el chico volvería a estar de buen humor. No obstante, lo que si les preocupaba era el impacto que iba a recibir Hermione cuando le revelaran el nombre del autor intelectual de la fechoría que le habían hecho, pues estaban seguros de que la chica iba a decepcionarse inevitablemente.

* * *

Aquí estamos cumpliendo nuestra obligada cita de cada dos semanas. Me alegra que la historia les guste y les agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me han dado, no ha sido fácil porque aunque los capítulos que estoy publicando ya están listos siempre debo revisarlos y ponerles la nota correspondiente, aunque esto me divierte enormemente.

Como siempre quiero agradecer infinitamente a: **Athenea-Eris,** **Annykzhenn** **,** **redeginori** **,** **johannna** **,** **Sally ElizabethHR** **,** **Sophie Mene** **,** **espiroket** **,** **ale24mc** **,** **Etamin Malfoy** **,** **Nitaws** **,** **Bombon Kou Malfoy** **,** **Marycielo Felton** y a **Fuyuka713**. Sus comentarios son valiosos para mí.

Próxima actualización: **03 de diciembre**.

¡Muak!

Gizz.


	9. La dolorosa verdad

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso:** La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Para **Athenea-Eris** en su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **IX. La dolorosa verdad.**

 _Tal vez el viento quiere ser mi amigo y me sigue a todas partes porque me siento sola…_

 _(Story – Park Shin Hye)_

~.~.~.~

El asfalto rompió inevitablemente las medias de Hermione haciendo que sus rodillas empezaran a sangrar por entre las hendiduras, de la misma manera que sus manos y una de sus mejillas que habían sido heridas al momento del impacto contra el suelo.

Varios de sus compañeros habían estado esperando a que terminaran las clases para esperarla fuera de la escuela donde con una cuerda colocada con anticipación, habían conseguido hacer que cayera de su bicicleta lastimándose en el acto. La situación con Draco al parecer había hecho que volviera a ser el blanco de las bromas de sus compañeros, aunque aquello pareciera más un intento de homicidio que otra cosa.

Y no era para nada una exageración.

Algunos de los chicos pateaban su bicicleta con la firme idea de destruirla, mientras la mayoría de las chicas arrojaban a Hermione globos llenos de agua que hacían que las lágrimas, que esta vez no había logrado contener, se mezclaran con su sangre y corrieran por su ropa como desbocados ríos escarlata.

Hermione no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan desprotegida y miserable como en ese momento.

¿Dónde estaba aquella valentía que la caracterizaba? Aquel coraje con el que fuera capaz de enfrentar al bravucón más grande de toda la escuela para defender a esa amiga que ahora la había dejado sola y a la merced de los lobos.

Todo su cuerpo dolía, pero aquel sufrimiento físico no era nada comparado con la punzada que atravesaba su pecho en ese instante.

¿Acaso no iban a cansarse jamás de lastimarla?

Durante aquellos eternos minutos en los que se burlaron de ella y de sus heridas aun sangrantes, Hermione pensó en Fred Weasley y en la decisión que había tomado en aquella lejana ocasión que era la misma por la que ahora estaba en ese lugar sintiendo en carne propia el mismo sufrimiento que él había experimentado.

¿Por qué había creído que las cosas iban a ser diferentes para ella? Y como en otras ocasiones fue imposible que no pensara en Theo y en los ojos azules que tantas veces la habían defendido, los cuales extrañaba como nunca.

Pero su salvador ahora estaba demasiado lejos para poder hacer algo por ella y por esa razón nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos que se cerraron para no ver las risas de los que no sentían pena de hacerla sufrir y para que ellos a su vez no pudieran notar que pedía ayuda a gritos; aunque en el fondo supiera que nadie iba a venir a ayudarla.

—Aléjense de ella. —La voz que tantas veces había sonado irritante por primera vez era un sonido de esperanza para la castaña.

 _Draco._

Hermione sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta cuando varios gritos, que no eran suyos, se escucharon en el aire al tiempo que un rubio enfurecido empezó a golpear uno a uno a los chicos que la habían esperado en la salida de la escuela para lastimarla.

Fueron varios los que recibieron su merecido y justo después de que la multitud había empezado a disiparse por miedo a más represalias, Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Lo lamento —susurró en su oído antes de levantarla en sus brazos y sacarla de allí frente a la mirada sorprendida y apenada de los que aún permanecían en el lugar.

El final de la pesadilla había llegado a pesar de que la chica no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo era que Draco había ido a salvarla después de que ella lo había lastimado, aun sin intención? Hermione prefirió no pensar en eso por un segundo y se abrazó con fuerza a su nuevo salvador cuya ropa ahora también estaba manchada con su sangre, y cuyo pecho cálido le permitió ahogar los sollozos que todavía sacudían su cuerpo.

Hermione nunca pensó que alguien como él pudiera reconfortarla de esa forma y por eso sintió la enorme necesidad de darle aquella explicación que antes había pensado que no le debía.

—Yo no lo hice. No lo besé y mucho menos dejé que me tocara.

—Ya no importa —contestó él sin detener su andar—. No hay necesidad de seguir hablando sobre eso.

—Aun no me crees —afirmó Hermione levantando su mirada para encontrar que los ojos grises de Draco estaban fijos en ella.

—Te creo —dijo después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad—. Te creo y confío en ti.

* * *

La habitación de Draco era tal y como Hermione la recordaba.

El edredón verde botella que cubría la cama tenía pequeños detalles en color plata que resaltaban llamativamente igual que las heridas en el cuerpo de Hermione las cuales Draco limpiaba con mucha dedicación.

Al llegar al lugar el chico le había dicho, o más bien le había ordenado, que se diera un baño mientras le había pedido a Dobby que le trajera un botiquín de primeros auxilios, un ungüento para las heridas y algunos paños de agua fría y tibia para intentar bajar la hinchazón ocasionada por los golpes y a pesar de las objeciones de la chica se había dedicado él mismo a hacerle curaciones.

—Déjame hacerlo —volvió a pedir Hermione, tratando de arrebatarle el paño con el que limpiaba un pequeño corte en uno de sus tobillos.

—¿Acaso tengo que amarrarte para lograr que te quedes quieta? —dijo él sin interrumpir su labor.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso.

—Y tú eres una tonta y nadie se está quejando de eso.

—¿Tonta? —preguntó ella con fastidio.

 _¿Quién se creía para llamarla así?_

—Solo los tontos le dan a otros la oportunidad de que los lastimen —respondió Draco—. Debiste huir. Hasta los animales más pequeños tienen instinto de supervivencia.

Hermione no respondió y en cambio dejó que el rubio siguiera limpiando sus heridas, esta vez sin protestar.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió Draco aproximándose al rostro de Hermione con un paño tibio.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía y un momento después sintió como el chico frotaba con suavidad uno de sus párpados y su mejilla maltratada. Hermione no pudo percatarse de eso, pero Draco no dejó de contemplar sus labios cerrados los mismos que tiempo atrás había besado cuando ella lo había sacado de aquella piscina y esos mismos que ahora lo atraían como la miel a las moscas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Draco a centímetros de su rostro.

Fue inevitable que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo él alejándose de ella rápidamente.

—Que yo no era culpable —contestó ella tratando de no hacerle caso a la sensación que todavía estaba experimentando.

—El chico que te drogó lo confesó todo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con interés y convencida de que aquello era obra de Harry y Blaise.

—Deberías escoger bien tus amistades.

—¿A qué te refieres? —insistió siendo ignorada por el rubio que ahora se ocupaba de una de las heridas de sus manos—. ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó molesta.

—¡Entonces termina de hacerlo tú misma! —contestó él arrojando el paño sobre el regazo de la chica antes de salir del lugar por su propia seguridad más que por la de ella.

 _¿Qué había querido decir con que cuidara sus amistades?_

Hermione permaneció pensativa mientras acabó de limpiarse. Pronto averiguaría de lo que hablaba.

* * *

Cuando Blaise y Harry llegaron a Malfoy Manor, Draco los esperaba en uno de sus salones privados hasta donde escoltaron a la chica rubia, que muy a su pesar, había tenido que acompañarlos.

Su cara, todavía empapada de lágrimas, mostraba que había estado llorando a borbotones, pero eso no fue suficiente para conmover a Draco que con rostro de piedra la observó detenidamente cuando estuvo frente a él, a pesar de que no dijo una palabra.

No obstante, ella sí tenía mucho que decir al parecer.

—Cuando era pequeña, un niño rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos —empezó la rubia—. Yo estaba enamorada, pero él me consideraba decididamente inferior.

Los ojos de la chica inspeccionaron la mirada de Draco cuya ira contenida amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que continuara con su historia.

»Él era hijo de alguien poderoso y ni siquiera porque yo también era de una buena familia, consideró la posibilidad de no hacerme daño —agregó mientras su mirada se perdía en la vista a través de la ventana que estaba detrás del rubio—. Todavía recuerdo el asco con que me dijo que yo era fea y que jamás quería que volviera a acercarme a él. —Sonrió con amargura—. Era un niño, pero sus palabras me atormentaron por demasiado tiempo hasta que decidí que un día haría que se las tragara.

Draco no entendió la razón de aquel relato hasta que Harry se acercó a él y le dio el anuario del jardín infantil de Hogwarts en el que el rostro de la pequeña Lavender Brown estaba tachado.

Solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que el niño del que ella hablaba era él.

—Yo no recuerdo nada de eso —respondió—, pero si te lastimé, lo lamento.

—¡No te atrevas a disculparte! —escupió ella mientras nuevas lágrimas, esta vez cargadas de ira, brotaron de sus ojos—. No quiero oír algo como eso de ti, no cuando tu desprecio fue mi fuerza para mantenerme en pie.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Gracias a eso me propuse ser mejor, más bella y refinada para que un día te fijaras en mí y te dieras cuenta de que te habías equivocado conmigo —dijo volviendo a mirarlo—. Cada esfuerzo, cada mejora que le hice a mi aspecto y cada día de sufrimiento vivido hasta hoy serían recompensados cuando pudiera vengarme de ti consiguiendo que te enamoraras justo de la chica a la que tanto habías despreciado. —Lavender le dio la espalda, caminó unos pasos y luego se volvió hacia él con furia—. Pero entonces _ella_ tuvo que aparecer y arruinarlo todo.

La imagen de Hermione llenó la mente de Draco antes de que Lavender lo agarrara de la camisa.

—¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla en vez de a mí? ¿No es ella todo lo que odias? —Las lágrimas caían sin tregua mientras agachó la cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho de Draco cuyo rostro de hielo no había cedido un ápice.

—Eres patética —dijo de pronto, haciendo que los ojos castaños de la chica lo miraran una vez más—. Tú y tus intentos por agradarme no han hecho otra cosa que causar que te repudie aún más —escupió—. Por lo menos la niña que conocí en el jardín tenía sentimientos puros, tú en cambio eres un monstruo.

Lavender no pudo soportarlo más y aun ahogada en llanto, salió huyendo del lugar ante la mirada perpleja de Harry y Blaise que no habían tenido idea de los motivos ulteriores de la chica para lastimar de esa manera a Hermione.

El rubio por su parte volvió los ojos a la vista a través de la ventana, castigándose internamente por haber creído por un instante que Hermione era el tipo de mujer que habían mostrado aquellas falsas fotografías.

* * *

Draco le había dicho a Hermione que le pidiera a Ginny que la cubriera para que pudiera pasar la noche en Malfoy Manor pues aún estaba muy lastimada y no era bueno que sus padres la vieran en ese estado.

Hermione por su parte había estado dando vueltas a las explicaciones que iba a tener que dar en casa cuando recibió la propuesta de Draco, la cual le pareció bastante sensata para variar, por lo que llamó a su casa y por primera vez en su vida mintió sin remordimientos. Sin embargo, se encontraba sumamente preocupada porque recordaba que su uniforme había quedado en mal estado, igual que sus libros de texto que de seguro se habían perdido, y su bicicleta que había sido reducida a chatarra cerca de la escuela.

De momento vestía un enorme pijama de Draco, pero no podía presentarse con él a clases y aunque aquello no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza no fue capaz de mencionárselo a Draco cuando regresó a la habitación horas después.

—Pensé que ya te habías dormido —dijo él, entrando de lleno en el lugar.

—Aún es temprano para ir a la cama.

—Pero traes puesto un pijama.

—No podías pretender que anduviera desnuda por la habitación.

—Es una perspectiva interesante —contestó él sonriendo ladinamente mientras ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No creas que porque me ayudaste voy a ceder a tus pretensiones —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—¿Cuáles pretensiones? —preguntó Draco acercándose peligrosamente a ella hasta hacer que cayera sobre la cama.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Draco estaba casi encima de ella, y ella por supuesto, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Debía golpearlo?

Estaba segura de que lo haría si se propasaba, a pesar de que la misma sensación de horas atrás se había apoderado nuevamente de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Draco solamente estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el pequeño botiquín que descansaba sobre una de las mesas de noche de la habitación antes de alejarse de la chica y sentarse en la cama con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—¿De verdad pensaste que iba a hacerte algo? —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa—. No eres tan bonita como para tentarme, Granger.

Hermione puso una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

—Eres tan irritante.

Draco la ignoró de nuevo y en cambio tomó un pequeño tubo de crema transparente que empezó a aplicar en las magulladuras de las rodillas de Hermione, antes de vendar uno de sus tobillos y colocar algunas curitas en las heridas menores de sus manos y pies.

—Ya está —dijo satisfecho antes de fijarse en que la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida. Al parecer los golpes y todas las emociones del día la habían agotado y ahora dormía plácidamente sobre el lecho del rubio que en otras ocasiones la había albergado.

Draco tomó la frazada sobre la cama y cubrió a la chica con ella, antes de rozar suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar y salir de la habitación.

Hermione, cuyos ojos pesaban por el cansancio, razonó acerca de si el toque suave que acababa de sentir había sido real o si era otro producto de su agotada imaginación que ahora mismo se dejaba llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El sonido de una suave música logró hacer que Hermione despertara luego de lo que parecía haber sido una larga noche de merecido descanso.

Esta vez a sus ojos no les costó reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba pues era plenamente consciente de que no estaba en su casa y de que a diferencia de la vez anterior, y aun a pesar de los golpes que había recibido, gozaba de unas aceptables condiciones de salud. Lo que fuera que le hubiera puesto Malfoy en las heridas había ejercido efectos positivos sobre ella y por eso se recordó mentalmente que tenía que agradecérselo más tarde.

Todavía continuaba pensando en eso cuando unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante.

—Con permiso, señorita Granger —dijo Dobby entrando en el lugar seguido de cuatro mucamas, cada una ataviada con objetos sobre sus manos, los cuales Hermione reconoció como sus pertenencias.

¿Pero cómo era aquello posible? La chica recordaba bien que todas sus cosas estaban totalmente arruinadas, y entonces Dobby respondió su pregunta no formulada.

»El joven amo nos pidió que reemplazáramos todas sus pertenencias con exactamente los mismos objetos —dijo el mayordomo y Hermione efectivamente pudo constatar por ejemplo que sus zapatos eran del mismo modelo que los anteriores, con la diferencia que estaban totalmente nuevos—. Sin embargo, hay algo que aún requiere de su aprobación —prosiguió el hombre—. ¿Sería tan amable de seguirme?

Hermione asintió y todavía vistiendo el pijama de Draco se encaminó hasta una pequeña sala donde una hermosa bicicleta aguardaba por ella.

»Fue verdaderamente imposible conseguir el mismo modelo —comentó Dobby—. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que usted considere aceptar esta?

La chica contempló la hermosa bicicleta frente a ella y no pudo negar que estuvo tentada a aceptarla sin poner ninguna objeción. Sin embargo, una vez comprobó el precio de la misma, sintió que se caía de espaldas pues costaba más dinero del que ella había visto reunido en toda su vida.

—Es demasiado costosa —dijo más para sí misma que para el hombre.

—Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir.

—No me malentienda. No estoy diciendo que no sea suficiente, es más, es realmente preciosa —dijo rozándola con sus dedos—. Pero es que la mía era más bien común, y recibir esta me parece algo indebido.

—Lamento mucho no haber podido complacerla, señorita —contestó el hombre luciendo acongojado—. A pesar de que pasé toda la noche tratando de hallar una igual a la suya fue imposible. ¿Podría aceptar amablemente esta en su lugar?

Hermione volteó a ver a Dobby y al fijarse en sus nobles y cansados ojos no pudo negarse, más que nada porque no quería ocasionarle un problema con Draco. No obstante, no se sentía muy a gusto aceptando un regalo tan ostentoso como ese.

—Está bien —contestó la chica para quien no pasó desapercibido el gesto de alivio que se instaló en el rostro del hombre.

—Gracias, señorita.

Luego del desayunar y prepararse para ir a la escuela, Hermione llamó a su casa y se enteró de que Draco había ido a ver a sus padres muy temprano. No entendía qué era exactamente lo que el chico había ido a buscar en su casa, pero por el entusiasmo con el que su madre se expresaba sobre él, estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera, no sería nada bueno para ella.

Ya lo averiguaría cuando por fin llegara a casa pues ahora mismo tenía otras cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar como por ejemplo en quién había sido la persona que había hecho aquellas falsas fotografías que la culpaban de algo que no había hecho.

Y vaya sorpresa la que iba a llevarse.

Cuando Hermione se enteró de que la persona que le había tendido la trampa en el club no había sido otra que la misma Lavender, sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el costado. Harry y Blaise se habían encargado de contarle todo lo que había sucedido y fue en ese momento en el que ella por fin comprendió la advertencia que le había hecho Draco.

¿Por qué Lavender, su única amiga en la escuela le había hecho algo como eso?

No solo se sintió traicionada, sino que además constató que en aquella escuela no había nadie que en realidad valiera la pena. Nadie excepto aquellos cuatro chicos que al principio le habían hecho la vida imposible.

Ironías de la vida.

* * *

Lavender no apareció en la escuela hasta la hora del almuerzo, justo para encontrarse con que ya todos se habían enterado de lo que le había hecho a Hermione y principalmente, de cuales habían sido sus pretensiones con Draco.

Y como todas las veces en que los chicos de la escuela empezaban un rumor, las fotografías de una Lavender de niña en comparación con su imagen actual, estaban pegadas en todas las paredes de la cafetería, acompañadas de risas burlonas y murmuraciones que hicieron que la rubia se sintiera aún más intimidada que cuando había caído a los pies de Draco.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que hizo que una punzada de dolor se instalara en su pecho sino más bien el hecho de que Hermione también estuviera allí pues no había sido capaz de darle la cara desde que todo había sucedido.

—Mírenla, era tan fea que estoy segura de que tuvo que hacerse cirugía plástica en la cara —dijo Alicia señalando la fotografía de la pequeña rubia.

—¿Solo en la cara? Yo creo que se operó todo el cuerpo —contestó Padma riendo escandalosamente.

—Pobre, ¿en verdad creyó que Draco iba a aceptarla así como así? Es una ilusa —agregó Susan, avivando las burlas y abucheos hacia la chica que todavía permanecía en la entrada del lugar.

—¡Cínicos! —escupió Hermione con asco, contemplando los rostros de todos los chicos y chicas que se burlaban de Lavender—. Hablan de Lavender como si ustedes nunca hubieran recurrido al dinero para mejorar su apariencia —continuó ante los gestos de sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes—. Diseños de sonrisa, pestañas postizas… ¿no son todos esas cosas de la misma naturaleza que aquello de lo que la acusan? Ninguno de ustedes es completamente genuino y se atreven a juzgarla. No son más que unos hipócritas.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir una palabra ante las acusaciones de Hermione que acto seguido decidió retirarse del lugar, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de una llorosa Lavender que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho en su defensa.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de abogar por ella después del daño que le había hecho? Si se hubiera quedado callada le habría hecho un favor a la chica que ahora se sentía todavía más miserable que cuando Draco la había rechazado de nuevo.

Hermione permaneció en silencio contemplando el rostro de Lavender que aún no había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—No voy a pedirte perdón —soltó la rubia levantando el rostro solo para ser abofeteada por Hermione.

—No pienses que voy a perdonarte solo porque he dicho unas cuantas palabras que parecían favorecerte —dijo Hermione tratando de pasar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. Tú me arrastraste en tu loco deseo de atrapar a un chico y no te importó que saliera lastimada en el camino.

Las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Lavender, cuyo corazón se estrujó al ver la decepción con la que Hermione la miraba.

—No voy a pedirte perdón —repitió—, pero es solo porque no sé cómo hacerlo —continuó la rubia, esperando por la reacción de Hermione que se mantuvo impasible y en silencio antes de darle la espalda y marcharse del lugar, a pesar de la tristeza que estrujaba su corazón.

Lavender tampoco volteó y en cambio continuó llorando hasta susurrar un «lo siento» que solo ella pudo escuchar. Era consciente de que por lo que había hecho vendrían días difíciles para ella en la escuela, por lo que de momento pensó que lo mejor era marcharse a su casa.

Hermione por su parte, caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Draco y sus amigos, quienes elogiaron la madurez con que la chica había manejado el asunto, al tiempo que la invitaron a volver a la cafetería donde el rubio al parecer iba a hacer un anuncio importante.

Ella solo esperaba que Lavender se hubiera marchado pues no tenía ganas de volver a verla tan pronto, y menos ahora que Draco la había tomado de la mano.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —le preguntó al rubio que sonriendo, continuó halándola hasta entrar de nuevo en el lugar. Hermione sabía que debía prepararse para algo grande.

Con él siempre era así.

—Necesito que todos presten atención —anunció a viva voz una vez que estuvieron dentro, ignorando por completo las quejas de Hermione que parecía avergonzada de volver a ser el centro de atención en tan poco tiempo.

La mayoría de los presentes se reunieron frente a ellos para atender a lo que fuera que el rubio iba a decir.

»De ahora en adelante, bajo ninguna circunstancia van a atentar contra la integridad de la chica que está a mi lado —pronunció al tiempo que puso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hermione quien disimuladamente se removió con incomodidad—. A partir de este momento la tratarán con respeto como si estuvieran tratando conmigo mismo pues desde hoy, Hermione Granger y yo somos pareja.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —La duda fue casi global, pues la misma Hermione no podía creer el osado anuncio que acababa de hacer Malfoy.

¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzar una perla de ese tamaño sin su consentimiento?

Las miradas divertidas de Blaise, Harry y la del mismo Draco le hicieron pensar que bromeaba, pero el hecho de que en ningún momento desmintiera la información hizo que terminara por convencerse de que se equivocaba.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó Hermione por lo bajo, mientras contemplaba las diferentes reacciones de los presentes que iban desde el asombro hasta la cólera, principalmente por parte de chicas como Alicia que de seguro estaban secretamente enamoradas del rubio.

—Cállate y sonríe —contestó Draco afianzando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

—Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que Hermione es tu novia? —preguntó Alicia evidentemente mortificada.

—¿Qué otra cosa querría decir? —contestó Draco con sarcasmo ante la estupidez de la chica—. ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con esto? —Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Este… yo no quise decir eso… es que...

—Yo no lo estoy —pronunció una conocida voz que hizo que el corazón de Hermione saltara inevitablemente en su pecho.

* * *

¡Deshonrada mi vaca! Había dicho que actualizaría el 03 de diciembre, pero la verdad es que estuve tan ocupada que lo olvidé por completo, la suerte es que al parecer ustedes también lo hicieron *inserte carita de risa histérica*.

No tengo mucho que decir del capítulo más que: ¡Bienvenido, cariño! y, ¡era ella! Sí, ella, la que se suponía que era su amiga.

Como siempre mis agradecimientos a: **Athenea-Eris,** **Annykzhenn** **,** **johannna** **,** **sdhenka16, alecmalfoy01, Candice Saint-Just, Alike Malfoy, Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, AreRojasDH, NarradoraNueva, Meraki Black** , **Sally ElizabethHR** **,** **Sophie Mene** **,** **espiroket** **,** **ale24mc** **,** **Etamin Malfoy** **,** **Nitaws** **,** **Bombon Kou Malfoy** y a **Marycielo Felton**. Sus comentarios son valiosos para mí.

Próxima actualización: **20 de diciembre**.

¡Muak!

Gizz.


	10. Sentimientos contradictorios

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Para **Bella Malfoy Mellark** y **loremmac** en sus cumpleaños.

Espero que la hayan pasado genial.

* * *

 **X. Sentimientos contradictorios.**

 _Podría darte todas las estrellas que brillan en el cielo. Si tan solo pudiera mostrarte mi amor…_

 _(Love u – Howl)_

~.~.~.~

La encantadora sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Theodore Nott logró sacar más de un suspiro entre las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, cuyas miradas dejaron de fijarse momentáneamente en Draco y su _novia_ , para dedicar toda la atención al recién llegado.

Sin embargo, los ojos azules del chico se centraron en una sola de ellas que no pudo evitar sentir cómo el corazón le latía desbocadamente en el pecho.

¿De verdad era él? ¿Cómo era que había regresado tan pronto?

Hermione se llevó una impresión tan grande al verlo que su reacción no pasó desapercibida para Draco quien tampoco pudo disimular su incomodidad al respecto. Era cierto que el noviazgo que acababa de anunciar no era algo consensuado —pues había sido más bien un arranque de locura—, pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionado.

—Estás aquí. —La acidez en las palabras de Draco no pudo ser ignorada por Theo, a pesar de que pareció no darle la menor importancia.

—Así es —contestó con serenidad y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione—. Y esta vez para quedarme.

El desafío implícito en las palabras de Theo fue notado por el resto de integrantes del S4 y en especial por Draco que lo tomó como una advertencia de que las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

* * *

—¿Entonces, tu amado chico con ojos de cielo regresó? —preguntó Ginny intrigada—. ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso?

—Sí, es demasiado pronto para que esté de vuelta, pero Theodore no es mi amado como tú dices.

—De todas maneras, ¿no deberías estar saltando en un pie de la felicidad? En cambio parece que te hubieran sentenciado a muerte —continuó la pelirroja—. Ah, es cierto, ahora eres la _novia_ del líder del S4 y no te puedes permitir ese tipo de sentimientos por uno de sus mejores amigos.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Hermione permaneció pensativa unos instantes.

No era que no le alegrara que Theo estuviera de vuelta, es más, lo había extrañado tanto que una parte de ella había querido correr a abrazarlo tan pronto como lo vio, pero a la vez sentía que algo había cambiado y que los sentimientos que antes habían sido tan evidentes para ella, ahora no eran igual de claros.

»No lo sé —reconoció—. Hay cosas que son diferentes en este momento.

—¡Oh, por Dios, no puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ginny riendo—. De verdad te gusta Draco Malfoy.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —contestó Hermione al tiempo que su teléfono celular sonó mostrando el número de su casa en la pantalla—. Tú y yo seguiremos hablando sobre esto.

—Cuando quieras —contestó Ginny evidentemente divertida.

 _Hola mamá..._ _No, ya terminó mi turno, ¿por?…_ _¿Qué?..._ _¿Qué está haciendo ahí?..._ _Voy para allá._

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny al ver la preocupación de Hermione.

—Draco está en mi casa —contestó ella y la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¿Qué es lo que te parece divertido? —Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Nada, es solo que es muy romántico que _tú_ novio haya ido a _tú_ casa a presentarse con _tus_ padres —dijo Ginny sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¡Claro que no es así! —refutó Hermione. La duda en sus ojos castaños—. No de la manera que insinúas. O por lo menos eso creo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace allí?

Hermione soltó un hondo y cansado suspiro.

—Quiere hablar con mis padres.

Ginny solo pudo volver a reír enérgicamente. Ella si parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que podría acontecer de ahí en adelante.

* * *

Hermione caminó a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Esa tarde casualmente había decidido dejar su bicicleta y por eso ahora tenía que recorrer a pie las calles nueve calles que habían del café a su casa, las cuales se le hicieron interminables a pesar de que durante el trayecto tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué querría Draco con sus padres?

La pregunta rondaba en su cabeza mientras los colores gastados de las fachadas de las casas a su paso le hacían pensar en todos los matices que había empezado a tener su vida desde su entrada a Hogwarts.

Hermione no había imaginado que persuadir a un chico de no saltar de una azotea sería el acontecimiento que se encargaría de cambiarle la vida, abriéndole aquellas puertas que siempre habían permanecido cerradas para ella, y poniendo además en su camino a nuevas personas que ahora le rompían la cabeza, pues nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido.

En ese momento, Hermione no sólo tenía la oportunidad de graduarse del instituto más prestigioso de Londres, y, a su vez de ingresar en la escuela de medicina de sus sueños, sino que además tenía un novio. Un novio rico e irritante que se había autoproclamado en el cargo —con todo lo descabellado y ridículo que eso sonaba—, y que era precisamente aquel en el que había dicho que nunca se fijaría. Claro, porque eso es lo que haces cuando el chico en cuestión resulta ser un dolor en el trasero además de alguien que te ha hecho —o te hacía— la vida imposible.

Y aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar o de reclamarle algo a Draco sobre ese asunto en particular, algo le decía que estaba camino de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, lo primero de lo que se percató fue que Draco esta vez había conducido su propio auto; un deportivo negro que estaba aparcado frente a la lavandería de su familia, y que resaltaba como una mancha de color vivo en un cuadro pintado a escala de grises.

Al entrar pudo encontrar a sus padres en la sala, cada uno sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la misma, mientras un Draco elegantemente vestido, ocupaba el espacio más grande de la estancia como si fuera el rey del lugar. Hermione pudo observar el semblante serio de su padre en contraste con el rostro sonriente de su madre, además de que percibió el aroma del hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que reposaba en la encimera el cual de seguro el rubio había llevado para agradar a su _suegra_.

Aquello parecía sacado de una película. De una ridícula comedia romántica.

—Ya llegué —anunció la chica siendo plenamente consciente de que todos se habían percatado de su presencia con antelación. Estaba tremendamente incómoda con la situación y nadie podía culparla.

—¡Cariño, qué bueno que ya estás aquí! —exclamó Jane Granger con entusiasmo—. Tu padre y yo estábamos charlando con Draco mientras llegabas.

—Hola —saludó el chico poniendo una media sonrisa en los labios que hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún más avergonzada. ¿Cómo hacía eso delante de sus padres?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con un tono de voz que a su madre le pareció un poco brusco, pues trató de llamarle la atención con la mirada. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, Draco no se dejó intimidar por la chica y en cambio lució aún más fresco y relajado con la situación.

—Estaba esperando por ti para poder hablar con tus padres.

—¿Con mis padres? ¿Sobre qué?

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te sientas primero? —sugirió la señora Granger en vista de que su hija seguía de pie al lado de su padre.

Hermione pensó en el lugar que debería ocupar en la sala y al final decidió sentarse al lado del rubio para poder reñirlo por lo bajo si decía alguna tontería.

—Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos quisiera presentarme formalmente como el novio de su hija —dijo Draco posando su mirada principalmente en el señor Granger y ocasionando que Hermione se ahogara con su propia saliva empezando a toser.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó alarmada la madre de la chica.

Los ojos llorosos de Hermione se fijaron en la sonrisa burlona que disimuladamente se había formado en los labios de Draco.

Idiota.

—Lo estoy, mamá, no te preocupes.

Jane sonrió antes de invitar a Draco a proseguir.

—Estaba manifestando mi deseo de presentarme formalmente ante ustedes como el novio de Hermione —repitió—. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Voy un año por delante de ella en la escuela y estoy encantado de conocerlos —agregó el rubio en lo que a Hermione le pareció la declaración más tonta del universo. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no sabía que aquellas anticuadas formalidades ya no se usaban?

Hermione estaba sumamente irritada.

—¿Tus padres saben que eres el _novio_ de mi hija? —preguntó Robert Granger poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra «novio», la cual pronunció con recelo.

—Todavía no, señor, pero eso es porque nuestra relación es reciente y porque deseaba hablar primero con ustedes —contestó con total serenidad—. Sin embargo, espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que podamos anunciarlo también a mis padres.

—Ya veo —dijo el hombre sonando poco convencido—. Entonces, ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo exactamente?

—¿Exactamente? —Draco no se dejó intimidar por el padre de Hermione, a pesar de que era un hombre bastante grande y de nuevo le respondió tranquilamente—. Un día.

—¿Esto es una broma? ¿Llevan un solo día y ya vienes a presentarte?

—Es que quiero que ambos sepan que mis intenciones con su hija son honorables.

—¿En qué siglo vives? —preguntó Hermione queriendo ponerle fin a aquella parodia—. Ese tipo de expresiones ya no se usan. Suenas como uno de esos chicos de los dramas coreanos cuando van a pedir la mano de alguien, aunque para tu información a ti te queda ridículo.

—¡Hermione! —la reprendió su madre. Draco por su parte la ignoró. Parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de ponerla incómoda.

—Mi deseo es hacerles saber que estaré ahí para cuidar a su hija siempre que ella lo necesite… porque la quiero —agregó el rubio y Hermione no pudo explicar la extraña sensación que se apoderó de su pecho luego de aquella declaración. Draco podía estar diciendo puras tonterías, pero la aparente seguridad con que había mencionado que la quería, había terminado por asustarla.

—Hermione, no te veo muy convencida de esto. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir al respecto? —preguntó el señor Granger tomando a su hija totalmente desprevenida. Draco había logrado descolocarla con lo que acababa de pronunciar, haciendo que se quedara sin palabras a pesar de que había pensado en miles de formas de explicar que aquello no era lo que parecía.

¿Qué debía decir?

¿Debía confesar que Draco se había autoproclamado su novio, sin siquiera consultárselo antes para que lo echaran a patadas de allí? ¿O debía darle una oportunidad a lo que fuera que estuviera teniendo lugar en ese momento?

La cabeza de la chica estaba hecha un lio aun más enredado que su cabello cuando se levantaba en las mañanas.

—¿Hermione? —insistió el señor Granger al ver que ella no respondía.

—No tengo nada que decir además de lo que Draco les ha contado —respondió con una media sonrisa que pareció más una mueca.

Ya estaba. Había decidido darle una oportunidad aun al recordar que Theodore Nott había regresado a casa. Solo esperaba no estar equivocándose.

—Entonces, así las cosas —agregó la madre de Hermione—. ¿A qué hora dijiste que es la fiesta a la que llevarás a Hermione?

Draco sonrió ampliamente al notar la complicidad de la señora Granger, y a pesar de que su suegro no pareció muy convencido de que estuviera haciendo lo correcto, se sintió triunfador. Haberse comportado de aquella manera vergonzosa le había ayudado después de todo.

—Dentro de una hora.

* * *

—¿Dónde aprendiste a decir todas esas tonterías? —preguntó Hermione mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—En los dramas coreanos —contestó Draco con sarcasmo, arrancando el auto.

—Pues fue lo más ridículo que escuché en mi vida.

—Pues creo que tu madre no opinó lo mismo —dijo él con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Y qué crees que opinó mi padre? —contratacó ella—. A él no lograste convencerlo.

Draco volvió sus ojos momentáneamente a la chica.

—No te preocupes, la próxima vez que visite tu casa hablaré con tu padre sobre fútbol soccer, porque ¿qué crees? —dijo sonriendo triunfador—. Somos aficionados al mismo equipo y quien sabe, tal vez hasta termine consiguiéndole entradas para los próximos partidos, o aún mejor, podría presentarle a Beckham en persona. Oí que era su jugador favorito.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Su madre al parecer le había dado demasiada información a Draco.

»¿Te imaginas qué pasaría si el Grupo Empresarial Malfoy le diera acceso a los mejores lugares durante el mundial que patrocinaremos? Y si además de eso le presento a uno de los mejores jugadores de su tiempo, yo creo que tu padre no haría otra cosa que amarme.

—No estés tan seguro de eso.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Draco no había dejado de sonreír confiadamente, consiguiendo molestar aún más a la chica que había puesto una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Draco aceleró el vehículo, haciendo que el viento le revolviera el cabello a Hermione.

—A la fiesta de bienvenida de Nott.

El corazón de la chica empezó a palpitar muy fuerte mientras ríos de sudor empaparon sus manos, y para cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros tres integrantes del S4 —acompañados cada uno por dos mujeres—, Hermione pensó una vez más que estaba en el lugar equivocado, pues aquellas chicas vestían escotados atuendos, en su mayoría brillantes y muy llamativos, que lucían orgullosas con sus respectivas poses coquetas, mientras ella había optado por un sencillo conjunto que ahora la hacía sentir como una mosca en la leche.

No obstante, nadie pareció notarlo pues cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo: Mientras Harry enseñaba a sus dos acompañantes a lanzar dardos, Blaise jugaba al billar con las dos chicas que no hacían más que sonreír como tontas, a pesar de no poder pegarle a ninguna de las bolas.

Theo por su parte, parecía estar enseñando a jugar póker a sus acompañantes, quienes estaban más concentradas en mirar embelesadas los labios del chico que no hacía más que sonreír con galantería. Hermione no recordaba haber visto esa faceta de Theodore antes y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extrañada e incluso algo intrigada por su comportamiento.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado realmente en Estados Unidos?

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Draco, llamando la atención de Hermione que de inmediato volvió sus ojos a él. Su curiosidad estaba siendo un poco evidente y algo le hacía pensar que el rubio no lo estaba disfrutando.

—Una cerveza estará bien.

Draco fue hasta el bar a traerle lo que había pedido, dejándole un espacio para que volviera a observar a Theo que esta vez había pasado uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica a su derecha. Hermione experimentó una sensación desagradable que no pudo explicar.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo el rubio entregándole la botella, al tiempo que siguió la mirada de Hermione para descubrir qué era lo que estaba viendo. Aunque de antemano ya lo sabía—. Ha cambiado desde que regresó —continuó tratando de examinar la reacción de Hermione que todavía miraba a Theo—. No sabemos qué fue lo que le sucedió, pero ahora parece menos amargado.

Hermione carraspeó, volviendo sus ojos a Draco y cambiando de tema.

—¿Siempre hacen este tipo de fiestas?

—¿Privadas o con chicas? —preguntó divertido— ¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías.

Draco sonrió.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Granger. Esta es solo una ocasión especial. No acostumbro a dejar entrar mujeres a este sitio.

—No estaba preocupada —contestó Hermione con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

—Pues deberías. Ahora tienes novio y debes cuidarlo. —Draco parecía estar disfrutando el momento mientras ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sobre eso… —agregó Hermione—. No estabas hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no? —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—¿Tal vez el hecho de que peleamos todo el tiempo? —contestó Hermione retrocediendo.

—¿Crees que hice todo ese teatro en tu casa para nada?

—No lo sé, a veces haces cosas sin sentido, y nunca logro saber cuándo hablas con la verdad y cuándo me estás tomando del pelo.

Draco permaneció en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en Hermione y sopesando las palabras que estaba por decir. Tal vez se estaba poniendo en evidencia, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que ya era hora de decir la verdad.

—Granger, nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.

* * *

Desde el asunto con Lavender, la llegada de Theodore al país y el inicio de su «noviazgo» con Draco, Hermione había tenido la cabeza más revuelta que de costumbre.

Las horas que pasaba en la piscina ya no conseguían relajarla como antes, y a pesar de que ya nadie la molestaba en la escuela, sentía que se ahogaba con la atención que repentinamente habían empezado a dedicarle. Era algo en verdad tedioso y ya ni siquiera las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca conseguían hacer que tuviera un poco de paz.

Lo que necesitaba era aquel sitio lejos del bullicio de la gente del cual recordaba muy bien.

«Todo esto es una locura» —se dijo a sí misma contemplando cómo el sol iluminaba los edificios de la escuela que podía divisar desde allí—. «No sé qué es peor en realidad».

—Ya no estás gritando. —Theodore permanecía recostado a una de las paredes cerca de la escalera, mientras contemplaba el semblante sorprendido —y ahora nervioso— de Hermione—. Eso sí que es muy extraño.

—Theo —pronunció ella haciendo que el chico se acercara y se pusiera a su lado en el balcón.

—Hay hábitos a los que te da miedo acostumbrarte y otros que cuando los dejas crean un vacío —respondió él—. Nada parece haber cambiado por aquí, pero hay demasiado silencio para mi gusto —agregó sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Cierto —concedió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Una sensación de electricidad extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo—. Entonces, ¿en verdad no piensas regresar a Estados Unidos?

—No, no lo haré —respondió Theo escuetamente—. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Es cierto que ahora eres la novia de Draco?

Hermione posó su mirada en el pequeño parque que se alcanzaba a ver desde allí.

—Sobre eso... de hecho es… complicado.

—Parece que regresé demasiado tarde —agregó él, haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo.

¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esperaba poder invitarte a salir —soltó despreocupadamente.

—¿Cómo? —Las manos de Hermione empezaron a sudar de nuevo, mientras Theo no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante la reacción de la chica.

—Bromeo.

—Ah —contestó ella mientras él volvió a mirarla, esta vez con gesto serio.

—¿Y si salimos sin que Draco se entere? —volvió a decir y Hermione abrió los ojos desmedidamente.

¿De verdad era Theo, el mismo Theodore Nott taciturno que ella había conocido, quien que le estaba proponiendo eso? El chico volvió a reír. Parecía que se había vuelto algo habitual en él y la castaña se preguntó qué otras cosas habrían cambiado.

—Sigues siendo la misma Hermione Granger de siempre —dijo separándose de ella—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hermione cuando Theo volvió a dejarla sola con sus últimas palabras todavía flotando en el aire.

Ahora tenía una cosa más con la cual atormentarse.

* * *

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Theodore Nott es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar al planeta tierra (y lo digo yo que soy TeamDraco). No hay mucho que decir sobre el capítulo excepto que estoy estudiando la posibilidad de darles una sorpresa entre navidad y año nuevo (si, un capítulo por fiestas navideñas porque perdí el que estaba haciendo de P&P&... *cofcofnomeodienpordespistadacofcof* y todo depende de ustedes :D *Ahí está la trampa :D*)

Luego de mi fangirleo en soledad, pasaré a los respectivos agradecimientos a quienes han leído, comentado, colocado en favoritos y a quienes han empezado a seguir la historia. Mi amor y mi gratitud infinita *además de un Theo o un Draco bañados en chocolate dependiendo de la preferencia* para: **Bella Malfoy Mellark, LoveRosie17, Anne, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Marycielo Felton, pelusa778, Athenea-Eris, SallyElizabethHR, loremmac, lesiramuc, Etamin Malfoy, Candice Saint-Just, Dreiana, sdhenka16, Meraki Black, Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, NarradoraNueva, Alike Malfoy, johannna, espiroket, Annykzhenn** y a **redeginori**.

Las y los amo infinitamente.

Próxima actualización: **A convenir** (?)

Muak!

Gizz.


	11. Nueva Caledonia

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Agradecimiento especial a la hermosa **Dianetonks** por nuestra nueva y preciosa portada.

* * *

 **XI. Nueva Caledonia.**

 _Llegaste un día como un sueño, haciendo temblar mi corazón. Puedo sentir nuestro destino…_

 _(Always – Yoon Mirae)_

~.~.~.~

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa antes de ir al trabajo, lo primero que notó fue que el deportivo negro de Draco volvía a estar aparcado frente a la lavandería, y que dentro del lugar se desarrollaba una acalorada charla deportiva entre el rubio y su padre.

 _¿En verdad había utilizado esa táctica?_

Hermione era consciente de que el fútbol era una de las pasiones más grandes que tenía su padre, además de su familia, y por eso, estaba convencida de que en la presente ocasión estaría más participativo de la conversación que la vez anterior en la que Draco se había presentado formalmente como su novio.

Con todo lo irreal que todavía le parecía el asunto.

—Es cierto, pero Beckham todavía era un niño cuando debutó en el _Manchester United_ —decía Draco al padre de Hermione, aparentemente refutando el argumento que acababa de darle.

David Beckham siempre había sido el jugador favorito de su padre. Incluso guardaba las láminas originales del álbum dedicado al último mundial en el que había participado el deportista, las cuales eran su mayor orgullo. Draco al parecer había ido con toda la artillería para ganarsea su _suegro._

—Pero no podemos olvidar que con ellos ganó la _Premier League_ en seis ocasiones —respondió satisfecho el señor Granger. Hermione no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan entusiasmado en una conversación con alguien menor que él.

—Sí, aunque también hay que tener presente que hizo parte de la _Era Galáctica del Real Madrid_ —agregó Draco—. Tampoco podemos olvidar cuántos títulos se obtuvieron en aquel entonces.

—Creo que tienes razón, muchacho —concedió Robert y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco en verdad lo había conseguido. Bastaba con mirar a su padre para saber que aunque no fuera demasiado evidente, el chico le simpatizaba. La primera impresión había sido completamente dejada en el olvido.

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció para que la notaran, pues los hombres estaban enfrascados en su conversación, mientras su madre se encargaba de terminar el almuerzo en la cocina.

—Hola, cariño —la saludó Robert—, qué bueno que ya llegaste. Draco y yo discutíamos sobre Beckham.

—Ya lo noté —contestó ella, observando la sonrisa de triunfo que se había apoderado del rostro del rubio, cuyo mensaje implícito le permitía leer un «¿Ya vez que tenía razón?».

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó su madre, saliendo a saludarla.

—Todo estuvo bien —contestó mirando de reojo a Draco que todavía conservaba la pose de ganador—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Vine a visitar a los padres de mi _novia_ —contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra—. Además, tu madre me invitó a almorzar.

—Es cierto —corroboró la señora Granger—. En unos dos minutos estará todo listo.

Hermione hizo una señal disimulada a Draco para que se levantara del sillón de la sala y se acercara a ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio al llegar al lado de la chica que aprovechó que su padre estaba revisando el periódico. Aunque de seguro ya lo había devorado en la mañana.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —le devolvió ella, notando la extraña amabilidad y la manera encantadora con que se estaba comportando con sus padres—. No llevo demasiado tiempo conociéndote, pero puedo saber que este no eres tú.

—Ya lo has dicho tú misma: no me conoces de nada todavía—respondió él—. No te imaginas cuántas sorpresas puedes llevarte conmigo.

—Tampoco es que esté demasiado interesada, muchas gracias.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Y sólo viniste a embaucar a mi padre con el asunto de Beckham?

—No —concedió él—. En realidad, necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo verás —contestó sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras la chica intentó ignorar el gesto—. Por ahora, disfruta de mi agradable compañía mientras yo disfrutaré de la comida de tu madre —agregó, dejándola sola y de pie al lado del pasillo.

—¡El almuerzo está listo!

* * *

Terminado la comida con sus padres, Hermione abordó el auto de Draco antes de indicarle que no tenía mucho tiempo para acompañarlo a donde fuera que necesitara ir, pues ella tenía turno en el café como todas las tardes. Draco podía ir por todas partes declarando que era su novio —cualesquiera que fueran sus intenciones con el asunto—, pero de ahí a que ella le siguiera el juego todo el tiempo, había una distancia kilométrica.

—Debo llegar al café en veinte minutos —le recordó ella al ver que cada vez se alejaban más y más de la ruta de su destino.

—Yo me responsabilizo de lo que pueda pasar con tu trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendes que me echen?

—Te conseguiré un nuevo empleo si eso pasa.

—¡No quiero otro empleo! —contestó ella, al tiempo que observó a Draco ingresar su vehículo al parqueadero de un conocido centro comercial—. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí?

—Baja y deja de hacer tantas preguntas —dijo él, tomándola de la mano hasta conducirla a uno de los ascensores.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó ella, señalando con los ojos el agarre de sus manos.

—Pasear con mi novia por el centro comercial. ¿Tiene algo de raro?

—No soy tu novia —dijo sintiéndose algo tonta con solo pronunciar aquello—. Quiero decir, no recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido en ningún momento.

—¿Quién te entiende, Granger? —respondió él sonriendo—. Me llamaste «anticuado» cuando fui a hablar con tus padres sobre el asunto y ahora resulta que esperas una declaración.

Hermione no dijo nada más, a pesar de no poder evitar sentirse un poco incómoda con la situación, mucho más cuando se encontró con que Antonin Dolohov los esperaba. Al parecer, Draco lo había llamado por un asunto de «suma urgencia».

—Necesito que vacíes el lugar —ordenó el rubio una vez estuvieron frente al hombre.

—Muy bien, en unas tres horas conseguiré que todos se hayan ido —contestó Dolohov quien vestía un impecable traje negro como en aquella ocasión en que Hermione lo había conocido.

—Es demasiado tiempo —contestó Draco con gesto de fastidio en el rostro—. ¿De qué demonios me sirve ser el dueño de este lugar si no puedo disponer de él cuando quiera? —agregó secamente—. Tienes que hacer algo, ahora.

—Entonces déjeme hacer unas llamadas.

Draco permaneció impaciente.

—No te molestes, voy a hacerlo yo mismo —contestó halando a Hermione hasta encontrar una de las alarmas contra incendios del lugar, la cual activó con un golpe certero.

El estruendoso ruido llamó la atención de los visitantes del lugar, quienes despavoridos terminaron sus compras para salir de inmediato de allí. Todos, a excepción de los empleados de las tiendas —que parecían conocer la naturaleza de la situación—, Dolohov, Draco y Hermione, evacuaron el sitio que en pocos minutos quedó totalmente vacío. El chico lo había conseguido de nuevo y Hermione se preguntó si ese era el pan de cada día en la vida de una persona adinerada.

—Has las llamadas pertinentes para que todo esté preparado —indicó Draco a Dolohov que inmediatamente asintió, retirándose del lugar.

—¿Ahora si vas a decirme lo que hacemos aquí?

Draco no contestó y en cambio, volvió a halar a Hermione conduciéndola por varios pasillos hasta llegar a las tiendas de ropa de verano que exhibían en sus aparadores todo tipo de prendas frescas, y entre ellas, hermosos trajes de baño que la chica no pudo evitar admirar de cerca cuando entraron en el lugar.

—Bienvenido, señor Malfoy —lo saludó cortésmente una de las empleadas y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento le haría una venia—. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Pídele a alguien que consiga una maleta de viaje mientras tú vienes con nosotros —indicó a la chica que obedientemente los siguió. La castaña aún era conducida de la mano por el lugar, haciendo que se sintiera como una niña pequeña que podía perderse.

¿Una maleta de viaje? ¿Para qué necesitaban una maleta de viaje en ese momento?

—Si no me dices lo que hacemos aquí, voy a largarme ahora mismo.

Draco la ignoró de nuevo, tomando un traje de baño de dos piezas que puso frente a la chica, intentando saber si era de su talla.

—Yo creo que este te irá bien —dijo arrojando la prenda a la enorme maleta que le habían llevado hasta el lugar. Y luego de esa prenda otras más, hablando consigo mismo y considerando las opciones como si Hermione no estuviera allí—. Mi color favorito es el verde así que podemos llevar este y este también…

—Draco.

—Tus piernas se verán bien en este tono y creo que este va… si, este va también. Quiero más de este tipo —dijo volviendo sus ojos a la chica que todavía los acompañaba, e ignorando nuevamente a Hermione que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Draco! —lo llamó claramente enfadada.

—¿Qué? —respondió él—. Intento saber qué es lo que te queda bien y no me estás ayudando.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías comprarme ropa, y peor aún, trajes de baño? Eres un atrevido.

—Vas a necesitarlos, igual que esto —dijo tomando unos bonitos lentes de sol—, y esto —y también un sombrero de playa.

Y luego de dos horas, la maleta —que ahora estaba en la parte trasera del auto de Draco— estaba llena con hermosa ropa, zapatos y todo tipo de accesorios de playa que la chica no entendía para qué había comprado, aún más porque lo había hecho a pesar de sus constantes reclamaciones.

—Te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden.

El rubio la ignoró —nuevamente—, mientras hizo una llamada a Blaise encargándole una _importante_ misión a cambio de una antigua vasija egipcia que el chico al parecer había querido desde siempre.

—Bien. Ahora ya todo está listo —exclamó satisfecho.

—¿Listo? ¿Para qué?

* * *

El hangar de la familia Malfoy quedaba a una distancia considerable del lugar donde Draco y Hermione habían permanecido por más de dos horas haciendo compras, lo cual permitió a todos los implicados en el asunto estar más que listos cuando ellos aparecieron en el sitio.

Blaise sonreía divertido, mientras una confundida Ginny charlaba con Harry, de pie y frente al avión privado perteneciente a la familia de Draco, quien además se había encargado de solicitar que prepararan todo lo necesario para lo que parecía ser un viaje de placer.

Hermione por su parte estaba notoriamente alarmada, no solo por la idea de viajar a donde quiera que fueran, sino también porque al parecer Ginny hacía parte de la conspiración en su contra. Sin embargo, era consciente de que no debía haber sido difícil convencerla si habían enviado al casanova de Blaise por ella. Ahora entendía cuál era la _misión_ que le había costado a Draco la dichosa vasija egipcia.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó la chica ante la mirada divertida de los amigos de Draco.

—¿No es evidente?, iremos de viaje —contestó Draco con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. Para ser una chica con un alto coeficiente intelectual eres demasiado lenta procesando información evidente.

—¡Esto es imposible! Ni siquiera pedí permiso a mis padres.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hice esta mañana.

 _Así que a eso había ido a su casa…_

—¿Qué? No te creo.

—Llámalos entonces—contestó el chico, pasándole su teléfono celular.

—Pues claro que los llamaré —dijo ella tomando el aparato y marcando el número de su casa. Luego de dos tonos, su madre fue quien levantó la bocina.

 _Hola mamá, es que estoy aquí con Draco que dice que… ¿Qué?… ¿En serio? ¿Y papá estuvo de acuerdo? No es posible. ¡Mamá! ¿Ginny?_ —Hermione volvió sus ojos a la pelirroja—. _Sí, está aquí… Eh, gracias, mamá… adiós._

La chica colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Draco, que con una sonrisa triunfal lo recibió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Bien, aclarado el asunto, ¿podemos irnos? —dijo él, volviendo a tomar la mano de Hermione para obligarla a subir.

—Eres un idiota —dijo viéndolo con ojos acusadores mientras subía las escaleras del aparato volador—. Vas a pagar por esto. Lo prometo.

—Lo que tú digas.

* * *

Ya a bordo del lujoso avión, Hermione se percató de que Theodore dormía ocupando uno de los asientos intermedios junto al cual se sentaron Blaise y Harry, dejando los otros tres para Ginny, Draco y ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco inevitablemente al verlo, pero ahora tenía un problema mayor que resolver.

—¿Quién te dijo que podías invitarme a un viaje? No hemos compartido tanto tiempo juntos como para que creas que puedes hacer eso.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Quiero ir a un lugar agradable contigo e incluso traje a tu amiga para que te sintieras más cómoda. No quería que pensaras que quería secuestrarte o algo como eso.

—¿Y cómo es que tú te prestaste para esto? —Preguntó la castaña dirigiéndose momentáneamente a su amiga que solo se encogió de hombros—. Pues no me vas a obligar a ir a ninguna parte contigo —dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al rubio, al tiempo que se levantó de su asiento—. Me voy de aquí.

—Es tarde, estamos a punto de despegar así que siéntate y abróchate el cinturón —contestó Draco justo antes de que el piloto se dirigiera a la tripulación, confirmando que estaban iniciando el vuelo.

 _Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a bordo del AirGroupMalfoy, vuelo 001 con destino a Nueva Caledonia. El horario de la isla es dos horas por delante de Londres, así que allí son las tres de la tarde. La temperatura local es de 27 grados Celsius. Esperamos que disfruten de su viaje._

Hermione permaneció en shock un momento antes de exclamar horrorizada: —¿Nueva Caledonia? ¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando decidiste que quería salir del país contigo?

—Cálmate, no es para tanto, estaremos bastante cerca de casa, además, Londres no se irá a ninguna parte durante nuestra ausencia —contestó Draco con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios mientras observaba por la pequeña ventanilla como el avión empezaba a moverse—. Por una vez en tu vida, relájate y disfruta, Granger.

* * *

Hermione hubiera sido una mentirosa de no haber sido capaz de aceptar que la isla en la que minutos antes habían aterrizado era todo un paraíso. Siempre había pensado que si el cielo existiera debía parecerse demasiado a un lugar como ese, rodeado de kilómetros de cristalino mar, teñido del azul de un hermoso cielo despejado que prometía una gran aventura.

Los chicos habían ordenado un vehículo grande en el que le darían un vistazo a la isla desde el aeropuerto, antes de llegar al complejo hotelero de la familia de Draco para que las chicas se hicieran una idea de lo que les esperaba durante el fin de semana, era la primera vez que Hermione iba a un sitio tan especial y no podía disimular el asombro que le causaba cada cosa nueva que veía. Algo que complacía totalmente a Draco, y también a Theo, aunque este se mantuviera un poco al margen de la chica.

El hotel donde se hospedarían estaba formado por una serie de cabañas que se alzaban sobre el mar, unidas entre sí por largos senderos como puentes que se conectaban en un gran salón central al aire libre, utilizado como restaurante, un bar y la piscina del hotel que no tenía nada que envidiarle al paisaje azul del espejo de agua.

Draco indicó a Hermione cuál era su habitación, dejándola explorarla por sí sola, mientras él se dirigía a la suya, que por supuesto, era contigua, igual que la de Ginny, ubicada al otro lado.

El sitio parecía más un departamento que una habitación, pues tenía una pequeña salita con cómodos muebles decorados con flores tropicales y una mesa de centro con un enorme frutero lleno de piñas, frutas silvestres y más flores. En el fondo una enorme cama con dosel, llena de pequeñas buganvilias y un cuarto de baño que bien podía pasar por una habitación. Hay que decir que la bañera también estaba llena de pétalos de flores y deliciosas fragancias que hicieron que las fosas nasales de Hermione fueran acariciadas con tal suavidad que pensó de inmediato en lo maravilloso que sería tomar un baño en ese preciso momento.

No obstante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente haciendo que tuviera que abandonar sus planes para recibir al intruso que estaba perturbando su intimidad, que por supuesto, no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

—¿Acaso tienes una llave de mi habitación? —reclamó mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Soy el dueño del hotel, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

—Pues eso no te da derecho a venir a husmear en mi habitación cuando quieras. Que no se te vuelva una costumbre.

—Cálmate, Granger, solo vengo porque quiero mostrarte algo —agregó él dirigiéndose a uno de los ventanales de la habitación y abriéndolo de par en par. La vista era fascinante: el mar en calma podía verse infinito mientras el sol hacía que tenues reflejos dorados brillaran sobre el agua, creando un ambiente perfecto para el danzar de las gaviotas que a lo lejos se podían ver volar.

»Esta es la cabaña que tiene mejor vista y mayor accesibilidad al mar —dijo haciendo que sus ojos grises se perdieran en el horizonte luego de señalar la escalera que conducía directamente al agua y antes de carraspear con algo de incomodidad. A veces se sentía un poco torpe, pues era mucho más fácil ser desagradable; aunque la amabilidad le sentara bien—. Creí que te gustaría algo así.

Hermione experimentó de repente una extraña sensación que se apoderaba de su estómago; Draco normalmente era irritante y difícil de descifrar, pero había ocasiones —como esa— en las que se comportaba de una manera que ella encontraba aún más imposible de entender.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarla, aunque no sin dejar de hacerle una advertencia.

—No tardes demasiado, Granger. Si sigues aquí encerrada vas a perderte de todo lo que he preparado para ti.

* * *

Seré sincera; no pensaba actualizar hoy, pero me he dicho a mí misma «mi misma: tus lectores han sido maravillosos durante el tiempo que esta historia ha estado vigente y debes darles un saludo antes de que el año acabe (porque en mi país faltan ocho horas y media todavía para llegar al 2018) para agradecerles su paciencia y su apoyo» y aquí estoy. Pd: Conservé lo de Nueva Caledonia porque eso me encantó en **Boys Over Flowers** (y la que se va a armar).

Gracias infinitas a todos ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios (¡ **201**! I'm really happy :D) y hacerme saber que disfrutan de esta historia tanto como yo, también por seguirla y hacerla una de sus favoritas; eso me hace saber que mi esfuerzo es valorado y soy feliz con ello.

Espero sinceramente que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que se gocen el año nuevo en el que deseo de todo corazón que reciban muchas bendiciones.

Mi mención especial para: **Annykzhenn** **,** **espiroket** **,** **alecmalfoy01** **,** **dianetonks** **,** **pelusa778** **,** **johannna** **,** **Etamin Malfoy** **,** **ks247095** **,** **loremmac** **,** **sdhenka16** **,** **Nitaws** **,** **MicheruMalfoy,** **Marycielo Felton** **,** **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll** **,** **lesiramuc** **,** **Bella Malfoy Mellark** **,** **Candice Saint-Just** y para **Guest**. Infinito amor para ustedes.

 **¡HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

¡Muak!

Gizz.


	12. Madame Trelawney

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Lo he editado, así que: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Raisa Flores**!

* * *

 **XII. Madame Trelawney.**

 _Es posible, así que está bien. Puedo ser paciente, eso está mucho mejor…_

 _(Be my love - Clazziquai)_

~.~.~.~

Sólo llevaban unas horas en Nueva Caledonia y Hermione se sentía exhausta. El recorrido por la isla había durado casi medio día, y aunque parte del mismo se había realizado en auto, había tantas cosas por ver que las emociones terminaron por acumularse inevitablemente en su pecho; el S4, pero sobre todo, Draco Malfoy tendían a ser un poco intensos y acaparadores.

Ginny en cambio estaba encantada, tanto que había querido arrastrar a Hermione a cada tienda que habían encontrado a su paso (durante el recorrido a pie), terminando incluso por convencerla de ingresar al pequeño toldo en cuya entrada había un enorme y extravagante letrero que indicaba que la mujer en el interior era una especie de adivina.

Hermione siempre había creído que el _arte_ de la adivinación no era más que un conjunto de patrañas para timar a la gente y robarle su dinero de manera descarada, pero Ginny era alguien a quien las cosas como esa solían llamarle mucho la atención; sin contar por supuesto con el hecho de que tenía un poder de convencimiento que dejaba a cualquiera sin argumentos para refutar.

La chica debía estudiar leyes sin duda.

—Deberíamos entrar a ver qué tal —sugirió, relegándose del grupo y tomando a Hermione del brazo.

—Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, Ginny, sobre todo porque el 98% de lo que te dicen no es más que charlatanería para quedarse con tu dinero.

—Vamos, yo pagaré, no todos los días puedes conocer lo que te depara el futuro —agregó tratando de sonar misteriosa, mientras sonreía divertida y arrastraba a Hermione dentro de la pequeña tienda.

Como esperaba, el interior estaba oscuro y lleno de vapores y extraños aromas de lo que parecían ser más de dos tipos de incienso que hicieron que a Hermione le picara la nariz. Varias fotografías de magos que parecían haber salido de diferentes películas de fantasía, recipientes de vidrio llenos de un líquido amarillo con pequeños reptiles muertos, nadando en su interior, y una tapicería llamativa decoraban el lugar en cuyo centro había una pequeña mesa redonda con tres sillas y una bola de cristal en la que parecía poder verse el firmamento.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —dijo Hermione retrocediendo antes de sobresaltarse por la presencia de una mujer con una melena que lucía aún más indomable que la suya en las mañanas, y con unos anteojos cuyos lentes tenían tanto aumento que hacían que sus ojos lucieran como los de una caricatura.

—¿Quieren conocer su suerte? —dijo con voz misteriosa—. Entonces han venido al lugar correcto —exclamó acercándose a Hermione para observarla a través de sus enormes e intimidantes anteojos. Aquella mujer estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.

—Mi amiga quiere saber sobre su futuro —agregó Ginny divertida, mientras tomaba de los hombros a Hermione para obligarla a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a la mesa redonda.

—En realidad, —dijo zafándose de la pelirroja—, agradecemos su amabilidad, pero ya nos vamos —agregó antes de que la mujer tomara una de sus manos y empezara a observarla demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Veo tu futuro, mi niña —empezó la mujer—. Si, si, aquí puedo verlo claramente.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de poner sus ojos en blanco. _Madame Trelawney_ era toda una parodia.

—De verdad, no…

—Tienes mucha suerte, esta línea dice que en el último tiempo has recibido oportunidades que jamás imaginaste, ahora te va muy bien y te irá mucho mejor a medida que avancen las cosas. Cumplirás tu sueño de ser una doctora…

La chica trató de hacer que la mujer le soltara la mano, pero cada vez la agarraba con más fuerza, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente con sus aterradores ojos. Lo que le decía sonaba bien, pero no eran más que las conjeturas que cualquier persona con sentido común podría hacer en relación con una chica de su edad.

Nada extraordinario.

»Y veo a dos chicos… —pronunció y de repente Hermione se sintió interesada—. Si, dos chicos maravillosos; uno de ellos es tu alma gemela, una persona que se parece mucho a ti y que te entenderá como nadie más lo hará nunca, y el otro… —dijo volviendo los ojos a la chica—… el otro será el amor de tu vida, aquel al que amarás con una intensidad tan grande que aunque lo intentes, jamás podrás olvidarte de él.

Hermione se vio a si misma tragando saliva; esa mujer no podía estar hablando sobre lo que ella creía. No cuando todo lo que le estaba diciendo no eran más que mentiras. ¿Una coincidencia, tal vez?

»Pero debes tener cuidado porque uno, o los tres, van a sufrir mucho si no sabes darle a cada uno el lugar que le corresponde. —La mujer soltó por fin la mano de Hermione sin dejar de mirarla—. Va a haber demasiado llanto si te equivocas en elegir, Hermione Granger.

Hermione no supo qué le causo mayor impresión en ese momento, si el hecho de que le hubiera dicho aquello último sobre los _supuestos_ dos chicos de su vida, o que la hubiera llamado por su nombre sin haberla conocido jamás en su vida.

Ella no creía demasiado en las coincidencias.

* * *

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar —dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione quien continuaba pensando en lo que la _adivina_ le había dicho, mucho más porque Ginny se había encargado de relacionar las cosas con su situación actual. En voz alta, por supuesto.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó sintiéndose muy nerviosa de repente. Draco la miraba entre divertido y emocionado, lo que a ella le gustaba aún menos.

—No hagas tantas preguntas y ven conmigo —contestó tomándola de la muñeca, mientras ella le enviaba una mirada de auxilio a Ginny. Madame Trelawney había logrado dejarla muy turbada, y su amiga, abordada por Blaise Zabini a último momento, no la había ayudado en nada.

—¿A dónde vamos? —insistió ella caminando todavía agarrada por él.

—Ya lo verás, no seas tan impaciente, Granger.

Draco la condujo por la playa, en donde la instó a quitarse las sandalias. La arena mojada se sentía agradable debajo de sus pies, igual que el viento que cada vez soplaba más fuerte, arremolinando su cabello y perdiéndose a lo lejos en el azul infinito del mar salpicado de destellos dorados.

El lugar era precioso, el clima no podía ser más perfecto, y sin embargo, Hermione no podía disfrutar de aquello como debía, pues la turbación en relación con los últimos acontecimientos y las palabras de la extraña mujer no dejaban de perseguirla impidiéndole pensar con claridad, y haciéndole ver que tal vez los pasos que estaba dando no eran los acertados.

Caminaron por lo que parecieron ser diez minutos hasta llegar a un claro a la orilla del mar en donde había una mesa para dos, dispuesta con cualquier cantidad de manjares y por supuesto, con el inconfundible sello Malfoy sobre ella. Draco la condujo hasta uno de los asientos, el cual retiró caballerosamente para que se sentara en él, antes de ubicarse frente a ella.

Hermione permaneció en silencio.

—¿Cómo es posible que te conmuevas con algo tan simple como esto? —Preguntó Draco, sonriendo complacido por la reacción de la chica—. Eres muy fácil de sorprender.

—¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto algo simple? —Articuló Hermione, por fin, observando el bonito, y de seguro, suculento postre frente a ella—. Tal vez lo será en tu mundo, pero en el mío esto parece magia.

—Magia. —Draco pareció saborear la palabra—. Eso es justo lo habrá para ti cada día mientras estés conmigo —agregó volviendo sus ojos al mar.

Hermione no estaba segura de si el chico hablaba en serio, pero lo que pudo ver en sus ojos la dejó descolocada momentáneamente, pues Draco Malfoy, el que parecía inalcanzable para muchas personas, de verdad parecía enamorado de ella y eso la aterraba no solo porque no lo había pedido, sino también porque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que ella sentía por él.

—Eres como el genio de la lámpara de Aladino —dijo ella distraídamente ahogando sus pensamientos en el fondo de su mente.

—Pero yo sí soy real —contestó él—. Todo esto lo es —dijo señalando a su alrededor—. Y es para ti.

—Desearía que mis padres pudieran ver un lugar así. —Hermione sonrió aun distraída. Aquello parecía una mejor opción que quemarle neuronas a las declaraciones, cada vez más explícitas, que le hacía Draco—. Sé que les gustaría mucho estar aquí.

—Podemos traerlos la próxima vez —contestó el rubio volviendo a mirar hacia otro lugar lejos de ella—. Podemos venir aquí las veces que quieras.

Hermione volvió sus ojos al chico y experimentó una opresión en el pecho que no pudo ignorar. Sonaba tan sincero y tan entusiasmado con la idea que no fue capaz de decirle cuánto le asustaba la perspectiva de lo que estaba diciéndole y lo confundida que se encontraba justo en ese momento.

* * *

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó Blaise, acercándose a Ginny de manera seductora, mientras la chica trataba de ponerse protector solar en la espalda.

—Eres muy amable, pero puedo sola —respondió ella sin voltear a verlo y continuando con su labor, a pesar de ser consciente que había un lugar en su espalda que no podía alcanzar por sí misma.

—Es evidente que no, pero no quieres aceptar mi amable ayuda, ¿por qué eres tan terca? —continuó él, sentándose en la silla de playa ubicada al lado de la suya—. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que tienes miedo de mí.

—¿Qué yo tengo miedo de ti? —Ginny volteó a verlo con incredulidad, aquel chico ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente como para emitir un juicio sobre ella, además de que tenía esa molesta pose de don juan con la que se había estrellado tantas veces en el pasado—. Ya quisieras.

—Eres tan diferente de tu amiga Hermione —dijo él—. Aunque no sé cuál de las dos es más ruda, ella tiene un gancho derecho poderoso, y tú, la verdad no quiero averiguarlo.

Ginny ignoró a Blaise que todavía sonreía ladinamente y se percató de que llevaba algún tiempo sin ver a Hermione, pues esta se había ido a nadar sola, mientras Theo y Draco descansaban en sus sillas, y Harry coqueteaba —como siempre que volteaba a verlo— con dos chicas que no tenía idea de dónde habían salido.

Blaise trató de llamar una vez su atención una vez más, pero Ginny en cambio se levantó de su silla y se acercó al mar para tratar de encontrar a Hermione que de seguro practicaba algo de natación. Sabía que llevaba días sin hacerlo en la escuela porque ella misma se lo había contado y principalmente porque Draco no la dejaba demasiado tiempo sola, por lo cual le pareció perfectamente natural que quisiera un rato para ella misma, a pesar de que al no divisarla cerca de donde todos estaban, empezó a preocuparse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Blaise que se había acercado a ella tomando un poco de protector solar para ponérselo en la espalda. Ginny, concentrada como estaba en la búsqueda de su amiga, pasó por alto lo que consideró un atrevimiento, solo porque de momento tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.

—No veo a Hermione.

—De seguro decidió escapar de las garras de su novio —contestó él, volviendo a sonreír de manera coqueta—. Draco puede ser demasiado intenso a veces —agregó, pero ella no estaba aprestándole atención.

—¡Hermione! —Llamó, adentrándose un poco en el agua que estaba tibia por el sol—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Deberías tranquilizarte —insistió Blaise antes de ver que a Ginny volver a llamar a su amiga—. Yo creo que ella… —Y antes de poder completar la oración se percató de que a lo lejos, en aguas más profundas, Hermione parecía pedir ayuda.

Ginny también se percató de lo mismo.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó alertando a todo el grupo, y en especial a Draco que se levantó y de inmediato estuvo a su lado—. ¡Creo que Hermione tiene problemas!

—¿Pero si es una buena nadadora? La he visto con mis propios ojos —dijo Blaise.

—A los nadadores experimentados también le dan calambres —respondió Ginny viéndolo con cara de enfado. El chico era un idiota sin remedio.

Draco, por su parte, se había puesto alerta al oír el nombre de Hermione, y al ver la circunstancia en la que al parecer se encontraba, se sintió atrapado.

Estaba sumamente preocupado por ella y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saltar al agua y acudir en su ayuda, pero entonces recordó aquello que le había sucedido de niño, su miedo a las aguas profundas, y aquella ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de morir ahogado, y por más que deseó dar un paso adelante y tratar de socorrerla, no consiguió moverse.

Al parecer, había cosas que el genio de la lámpara de Aladino no podía hacer después de todo.

Theo en cambio se levantó de su silla y corrió de inmediato al agua; no había sido su intención, pero a los ojos de Draco quedó como el héroe de su chica una vez más.

Nadó sin problemas hasta ella y la atrajo a la orilla en donde el resto de los chicos, a excepción de Draco, la auxiliaron. Hermione se había desvanecido por el esfuerzo y los dedos de uno de sus pies efectivamente estaban encogidos, demostrando que había sufrido un calambre. Ginny maniobró para ayudarla a que volviera a respirar, consiguiendo que tosiera y sacara los residuos de agua salada de su organismo antes de abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la pelirroja observándola incorporarse.

Hermione asintió, sentándose y buscando de reojo a Draco que no se veía por ningún lado. No había esperado que corriera a ayudarla porque recordaba lo que había pasado en aquella piscina en Paris, pero por lo menos había esperado verle allí, preocupado por ella.

Sin embargo, otro había sido el caso, y aunque Hermione pensó encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco al abrir los suyos, la emoción no fue menor al estrellarse con la mirada azul de Theo que, discretamente, denotaba preocupación. Las cosas cada vez eran más complicadas para ella, mucho más porque ambos chicos a su manera, significaban algo importante en su vida, a pesar de que no pudiera ponerle un nombre exacto a eso.

Y mientras Theo sonreía disimuladamente por el alivio que le causaba ver bien a Hermione, Draco caminaba por la playa, enfadado consigo mismo y sintiéndose un inútil por no haber podido hacer nada por ella.

* * *

Ginny se sentó en la arena y desde allí observó complacida cómo el sol empezaba a ponerse y a colorear el cielo y el mar de naranja. Hermione había decidido dormir un poco luego del incidente, mientras el resto de los chicos se había dispersado, por lo que decidió que podría tomarse un tiempo para sí misma y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que le ofrecían sus _no planeadas_ vacaciones, aunque solo pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguien decidiera hacerle compañía.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Blaise, esta vez sin su sonrisa coqueta, algo que Ginny agradeció y por lo que asintió antes de poner sus ojos nuevamente en el horizonte.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede con Draco? —preguntó de repente, mientras Blaise se acomodaba a su lado y contemplaba la hermosa vista que la chica estaba disfrutando—. Parece que para él no hay nada imposible y no entiendo cómo es que no sabe nadar.

—Cuando tenía ocho años fue secuestrado —empezó Blaise, sus ojos puestos todavía en el sol que ya casi se ocultaba—. Durante parte de su niñez, su guardaespaldas lo cuidaba en lugar de sus padres y al ver la oportunidad que representaba tenerlo en su poder, decidió llevárselo —agregó y Ginny permaneció en silencio. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo como eso podía pasarle a personas como él.

Blaise prosiguió.

»Al ver lo que sucedía, sus padres dieron aviso a la policía quienes persiguieron el auto hasta que cayó en un rio —le contó—. Draco estaba dentro y casi muere ahogado. Desde entonces no ha superado su miedo al agua.

—Ya veo —contestó ella, decidiendo que no tenía nada más que preguntar al respecto.

—Es una locura, no hemos podido lograr que mejore, y lo hemos intentado.

—¿Tal vez con terapia? —sugirió Ginny.

—Draco nunca lo ha considerado necesario, además, como sabes, tiene muchas personas a su servicio que hacen lo que les pide.

—Debe ser aburrido tener siempre a alguien que haga las cosas por ti —dijo ella distraídamente—. No aprendes a valerte por ti mismo.

—No siempre es bueno, pero esa es la vida que sus padres eligieron para él.

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio un segundo, mientras la conversación sobre Draco empezaba a morir igual que las olas que se estrellaban contra la orilla de la playa.

—Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿estás divirtiéndote aquí? —preguntó Blaise, volviendo a poner esa sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

—¿Y quién no lo haría?

—¿Hermione, tal vez? —sugirió el chico—. No es difícil darse cuenta de se siente un poco abrumada.

—Sería difícil no sentirse así con todo lo que está sucediendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Blaise con renovado interés.

—Pues… —contestó ella— si consideramos el asunto de Theo y también el de Draco…

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ginny se castigó internamente por su imprudencia. Hermione no querría que mencionara el tema deliberadamente y menos frente a un amigo de Draco, que además era amigo de Theo.

—No debí decir eso —dijo ella más para sí misma que para él—. No me hagas caso —agregó sonriéndole de una manera que lograra distraer su curiosidad. Por suerte para ella, aquello pareció funcionar a la perfección.

* * *

¡Hola!

Saliendo un poco del trance en el que me encuentro (con Reylo, repito), voy actualizando poco a poco mis historias Dramione, y tratando de hacer que mis lectores vuelvan a confiar en mi (poco a poco se pela un coco, dicen mis amigos). Espero que la próxima sea «Pride and Prejudice and a Little Magic», pero tengan en cuenta que no estoy diciendo que lo haré ya.

Infinitas gracias a: **Bombon Kou Malfoy, Alike Malfoy, Eliana, Guest, Candice Saint-Just, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Etamin Malfoy, Marycielo Felton, artemisa313, Nitaws, espiroket, redeginori, sdhenka16, pelusa778** y a **Annykzhenn**.

Amo sus cometarios y espero seguir recibiéndolos.

Pd: Ya no pongo las fechas de actualización porque de aquí en adelante debo seguir escribiendo al ritmo que mis ocupaciones me dejen (sí, no tengo más capítulos hechos y las traducciones son relativamente menos complicadas)


	13. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

**DISCLAIMER** : Rowling es la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter.

 **Aviso** : La trama de este fic AU está basada en «Boys Over Flowers», adaptación coreana del manga japonés «Hana Yori Dango». Las características de los personajes pueden ser un poco OoC, por lo que leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 **XIII. ¡No quiero volver a verte!**

 _A pesar de decirle que pare, mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti…_

 _(Something happened to my heart – A'ST1 feat T-Max)_

~.~.~.~

La tarde luego del incidente de Hermione ninguno de los chicos estuvo de humor para realizar alguna actividad conjunta. Las chicas descansaron en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras los varones hicieron planes por separado; Harry con sus nuevas amigas, Blaise en la parte más tranquila de la isla, Theo en una librería cercana y Draco en el jacuzzi privado del hotel donde continuó sintiéndose miserable por algunas horas antes de decidirse a hacer algo que le hiciera olvidar el trago amargo que había vivido, y de paso, organizar algo que le subiera el ánimo a Hermione.

Ya había quedado como un idiota delante de ella y ahora lo único que le importaba era que aquello no interfiriera negativamente en su plan de conquista porque era bastante consciente de que sunovia todavía no estaba demasiado convencida de su relación, y a veces (muy de vez en cuando) pensaba que tal vez era porque la estaba presionando un poco.

Pero no era su culpa. Hermione Granger había traspasado sus barreras con una facilidad impensada, y en poco tiempo había dejado de ser el objeto de su venganza para convertirse en la meta que deseaba conquistar a toda costa. Draco no había tenido idea de lo que era esforzarse por conseguir algo en su vida hasta que había conocido a aquella chica que consideró inferior al principio y que, con un certero gancho derecho, le enseñó que el mundo no giraba a su alrededor.

Porque ahora giraba alrededor de ella.

Ese fue el incentivo que necesitó para levantarse, hacer unas cuantas llamadas y empezar prepararse para la que prometía ser una velada espectacular. O por lo menos, eso esperaba. Sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, así que hizo uso de todas las herramientas que tenía a la mano (su poder y dinero, básicamente) y con sus contactos logró conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para hacer de esa noche un momento inolvidable que, ella o los demás, no pudieran ignorar con facilidad.

Buena comida, un rato de diversión, excelente compañía, nada podía fallar.

El chef del complejo hotelero era uno de los mejores en Francia y había sido mandado a llamar especialmente para encargarse de la cena que esa noche Draco ofrecería a sus acompañantes y por supuesto, a la chica que deseaba impresionar. Él mismo se encargó de supervisar los platillos que se prepararían —aunque supiera poco o nada de cocina—, de ver que la mesa estuviera puesta a tiempo y de que el postre que se sirviera durante la misma fuera el favorito de Hermione —algo que había logrado saber a través de Ginny.

Por ello, cuando los invitados llegaron al lugar, todo estuvo perfecto y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con satisfacción ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, que lucía el bonito vestido de verano que él mismo había elegido para esa ocasión el cual combinaba a la perfección con la flor que tomó de la mesa para colocar en su cabello antes de darle la mano e invitarla a sentarse con él en la única mesa dispuesta para dos personas en el restaurante.

—¡Vaya! Parece que alguien estuvo muy ocupado esta tarde —insinuó Harry, señalando la perfecta mesa adornada en el centro del salón que ahora estaba ocupada por sus amigos.

—Bueno, solo he querido darles una sorpresa —contestó Draco, levantándose de su asiento para invitar al resto a ocupar los espacios disponibles en la mesa conjunta.

—No me imagino qué o quién habrá sido la causante de todo esto —señaló Blaise, echándole un vistazo a Hermione que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibida por tener de repente tanta atención sobre ella, mucho más cuando Theo pasó por su lado y, sin decir una palabra, se sentó en una silla desde donde podía mirarla a la perfección.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares, Draco tomó el suyo y los invitó a disfrutar del banquete no sin antes fijarse en Hermione que parecía abrumada.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —preguntó, tomando un poco de vino.

—No tenías por qué hacer esto —señaló Hermione, contemplando las maravillas frente a ella, pero con una creciente e indisimulada incomodidad que solo Draco parecía pasar por alto—. Además, creo que todos estamos un poco cansados.

Draco sabía que lo decía por el susto que se habían llevado en la tarde, pero decidió ignorar el comentario de Hermione y continuar con su plan. No tenía deseos de hablar sobre algo que todavía le causaba tanto malestar, menos cuando se había esmerado en preparar algo que les permitiera a todos (y en especial a ellos dos) olvidar aquel momento tan desagradable.

—Pues es una lástima porque todavía no has visto nada de lo que tengo preparado para esta noche.

* * *

La cena fue bastante agradable para todos los chicos, a pesar de que entre algunos de ellos no dejó de percibirse cierta tensión. Era inevitable para Draco fijarse cada cinco minutos en Theo y constatar que, de vez en cuando, enviaba miradas furtivas a Hermione, aunque ella más que interesada en responderlas parecía mortificada.

Draco llevaba días preocupándose por mantener a su amigo alejado de ella y entre más parecía esmerarse por evitar el contacto entre ambos, más parecía que Theo estaba presente en todas partes, asediándola, según su forma de verlo y al recordar que le había ganado la partida aquella tarde se había propuesto no permitir que le llevara la delantera nuevamente. No era tonto, podía leer en los ojos de su amigo que estaba interesado en Hermione también y no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles, menos cuando sus sentimientos por ella crecían a cada minuto como la vegetación en los lugares más recónditos de la isla en la que se encontraban.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, los chicos se dirigieron a la zona donde estaba la piscina que había sido notablemente dispuesta para una fiesta privada en la que los esperaban algunas bebidas que tomarían al son de música moderna que resonaba desde dos enormes parlantes situados a cada lado del lugar. Draco no gustaba demasiado de las áreas comunes de este tipo, pero podía hacer el esfuerzo por impresionar a su chica, pues eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento; eso y pavonearse con ella delante de sus amigos.

Hermione, por su parte, caminaba de la mano de Draco sin poder evitar mirar con cierta incomodidad cómo Theo charlaba con una de las amigas de Harry, tratando de mostrarse indiferente ante la evidente competencia que estaba iniciando el rubio al exhibirse con ella por todo el lugar. Estaba en total desacuerdo con aquello, pero se sentía demasiado confundida en el momento como para saber cuál era la manera correcta de actuar, que, como había dicho aquella mujer, no terminara por dañar a alguno de ellos, o a los tres, para el caso.

La música estaba a tan altos decibeles que había empezado a hacer que a Hermione le doliera la cabeza y sumado a ello, el ligero toque de licor de la bebida que estaba consumiendo, había terminado por hacer que las emociones se le atoraran en el pecho ocasionando que le costara un poco respirar. Todo se estaba poniendo demasiado complicado y ella no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer para salir de la madeja en la que se había convertido su vida últimamente y que había empezado cuando había ingresado a Hogwarts casi contra su voluntad.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Draco de pronto, tomándola desprevenida. Por lo menos no la encontró mirando a su amigo como había hecho disimuladamente durante gran parte de la noche.

—¿Para qué? —le devolvió ella, al tiempo que él levantó una de sus manos, dando una señal a alguien que ella no vio, al tiempo que hermosos juegos artificiales estallaron llenando el oscuro firmamento de luz y color.

Los chicos dejaron de bailar para presenciar el hermoso espectáculo que Hermione no podía negar que la había dejado fascinada. Desde niña le habían gustado las figurillas que se formaban en el cielo con los juegos artificiales y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando uno de ellos estalló de alguna manera formando un corazón. Aquello era ridículamente cursi para venir de alguien como Malfoy, pero fue inevitable que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Una sonrisa que él contempló con total satisfacción.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del mismo sitio, Ginny observaba la interacción entre Draco y Hermione mientras bebía un coctel sentada cómodamente sobre una silla de playa cuando Blaise decidió autoinvitarse a hacerle compañía.

—Es demasiado temprano para que una mujer esté bebiendo sola, ¿no crees? —dijo, sonriendo coquetamente, un gesto que Ginny estaba empezando a encontrar irritante.

—No estoy bebiendo sola. Como puedes ver, este lugar está lleno de gente —respondió, señalando al resto de chicos que se divertían en el lugar.

—Sí, pero estás alejada de todo el mundo. No te integras con nadie.

—Mi única amiga aquí está con su novio y no me gusta ser un mal tercio.

—Es eso, o quizás estás celosa de que Draco se haya fijado en ella y no en ti —soltó Blaise de repente. Ginny volvió sus ojos a él y vio que parecía hablar en serio.

¿Qué diablos estaba insinuando ese idiota?

Lo miró con indignación. —¿Disculpa?

—Es evidente que estás interesada en Draco. He visto cómo no le has quitado la mirada de encima durante toda la noche y no veo por qué no lo estarías si es rico, atractivo y últimamente bastante manejable.

—Tal vez será porque está en una relación con mi mejor amiga —respondió ella con sarcasmo, señalando lo evidente—. Y porque tampoco me gustan los idiotas —agregó, mirándolo.

Blaise sonrió. —Bien, acepto que solo estaba queriendo sacarte de tus casillas —dijo, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Eres bastante molesto, ¿lo sabías? —respondió ella, con gesto de fastidio en el rostro.

—Pero también soy encantador.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. —Déjame dudarlo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento mientras bebieron de sus copas.

—Oye, y hablando de otra cosa, Hermione se ve un poco incómoda. ¿Acaso no le gustan las atenciones de Draco? —sugirió Blaise, dirigiendo su mirada a la mencionada que permanecía al pendiente de la pirotecnia, pero se veía un poco tensa.

—Tu amigo es abrumador, a veces. Además, ella se sentiría menos de esa manera si él se pareciera más a… —Ginny calló de repente, sabiendo que se le estaba yendo la lengua.

—¿A quién? —se interesó Blaise. Era justamente eso lo que necesitaba saber, pues se notaba a leguas que los sentimientos de su amigo no eran totalmente correspondidos por Hermione y quería conocer la razón. O al causante.

Eso era lo que hacían los buenos amigos.

—No debí decir eso —dijo, más para sí misma que para él—. Olvídalo. Iré a probar uno de esos bocadillos de allá —agregó, levantándose de la silla y dejándolo solo de inmediato.

Blaise bebió un poco de licor de su copa, mientras sonrió. Ginny Weasley no tenía idea de que le había dado más información de la que pensaba. Había encontrado justo lo que buscaba y solo le restaba averiguar quién era la persona a la que ella, sin querer, se había referido, pues estaba seguro de que había _un alguien_ por ahí que no dejaba que Hermione estuviera totalmente disponible para estar en una relación con Draco.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando Hermione acababa de tomar una ducha tuvo un visitante inesperado que logró hacer que se sobresaltara por el atrevimiento que había cometido al llegar (como siempre) sin avisar. Ella era consciente de que aquel sitio le pertenecía, pero le parecía que aquella no era una razón suficiente para irrumpir en su intimidad cada vez que le daba la gana, y menos cuando había podido encontrarla desnuda de haber llegado minutos antes.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó ella, aunque su cuestionamiento era casi necio. Era obvio que el chico podía tener la llave de cada una de las habitaciones en el complejo hotelero si quería. Esa era la ventaja de ser el propietario del lugar.

—¿Olvidas que soy el dueño?

Hermione torció la boca en señal de fastidio. —Pues eso no te da derecho a entrar y salir de aquí cuando quieras.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante —dijo, ignorándola, mientras se acercó a ella peligrosamente haciendo que colocara las manos en su pecho como si con ello pudiera protegerse de él. Draco frunció el ceño ante el gesto de la chica—. ¿No creerás que yo…? —dijo, riendo con burla—. Pareces una pueblerina.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? —preguntó ella, ignorando las pullas del rubio que metió una mano en su bolsillo de dónde sacó un teléfono celular de alta gama, el cual, acto seguido, le tendió.

—Toma —agregó él, ante la mirada desconfiada de la chica que no estiró la mano para coger el aparato electrónico como él esperaba.

—¿Por qué me lo das? Sabes que odio que estés tomándote atribuciones y regalándome cosas como esta. Además, ya tengo un celular.

Draco sonrió.

—En primer lugar: te lo doy porque puedo permitírmelo y porque el tuyo es un cacharro demasiado viejo y ya es hora de que lo cambies, y, en segundo lugar: se supone que eso es lo que hacen los novios; les regalan cosas a sus novias, ¿no?

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el comentario del chico, pues desde que estaban juntos (de la manera que fuera) lo único que había hecho era llenarla de detalles y ella la mayoría de las veces respondía con hostilidad. Pero no era su culpa, además de que odiaba que Draco gastara su dinero comprándole cosas (porque aquello estaba mal y porque eran cosas que no necesitaba), ahora mismo su corazón era una maraña de emociones que ni ella misma lograba entender.

—No lo quiero —dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

—No te lo estoy preguntando —respondió él, aun con la mano estirada.

Hermione siguió pensándolo sin ceder todavía. Esta, como siempre, parecía una mala idea.

»Tómalo, maldita sea. Se me va a entumir la mano —insistió él, antes de que ella suspirara y se rindiera antes de iniciar otra pelea por una tontería (no tan tonta), recibiendo (en contra de su voluntad) el sofisticado teléfono.

De nuevo una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó el rostro de Draco. —Así está mejor.

—Gracias —respondió ella, contrariada.

—Ya le puse mi número —dijo, entusiasmado—. Ah y ni se te ocurra perderlo porque te arrepentirás.

Hermione intentó sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió del todo, pues se sentía un poco incómoda con la situación y con la manera como Draco, la mayoría de las veces, lograba salirse con la suya. ¿Qué manía la que tenía de ir amenazando a todo el mundo? Pero ese era él y por lo que le había dicho Luna en aquella ocasión: la violencia era la única forma que tenía para tratar de defenderse y ocultar que se sentía solo.

Y esa era precisamente la mayor ironía del mundo: estar rodeado de gente a su servicio, de amigos, conocidos e incluso chicas que morían por él, pero en realidad estar solo entre la multitud.

Draco rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro, al tiempo que tomó la muñeca de Hermione e intentó besarla justo cuando ella le volteó la cara para evitar que sus labios se tocaran.

—No lo hagas, por favor —pidió, aun sin mirarlo, a pesar de que pudo notar un resoplido de frustración que el chico trató de disimular sin éxito.

Suspiró, alejándose de ella. —No me hagas esperar demasiado, Granger.

Hermione también suspiró mientras él se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Casi lo olvido —dijo, volviéndose a ella y aunque Hermione pensó que la amenazaría o algo por el estilo vio que intentó sonreír, a pesar de que posiblemente le estaba costando bastante—. Mañana a las nueve en punto te espero en el helipuerto. No llegues tarde —agregó antes de salir sin volver a mirarla.

* * *

El helicóptero se elevó, tomándose todo el tiempo requerido para que ninguna maniobra fuera abrupta y llegara a turbar a sus ocupantes, aunque el estómago de Hermione ya estaba revuelto, pues el cúmulo de emociones que había en su interior eran más poderosas que los nervios que le producía montarse en un cacharro de esa clase por primera vez y en compañía de alguien como Draco Malfoy. Ella no lo miraba directamente, pero era consciente de que estaba sonriendo con satisfacción y le atribuía su estado de aparente euforia al hecho de poder, nuevamente, mostrarle todas y cada una de aquellas cosas que podía poner a sus pies si ella decidía entregarse por completo a lo que fuera que tuvieran.

Sería una mentirosa si negara que en los últimos días había logrado tomarla por sorpresa en más de una ocasión, pero aceptar eso y decir que había empezado a ganarse completamente su atención de la manera que él deseaba era otra cosa porque los esfuerzos de Draco, aunque limpios, últimamente, siempre se limitaban a cosas que podía conseguir con dinero y ella esperaba algo más que eso; seguía firme en la idea de que el corazón no podía comprarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de aceptar también el haber estado experimentando sensaciones extrañas en su compañía.

¡Todo era tan confuso!

El vehículo surcó el espacio aéreo, abriéndose paso confiado por un cielo despejado que les ofreció, además, una vista envidiable del hermoso lugar en que se encontraban. Desde la altura, Hermione pudo contemplar el azul infinito del mar, interrumpido solamente por el blanco de la arena de la costa y el verde de la vegetación que recorría la isla, cuyos colores se combinaban entre sí para mostrar la presencia humana que convivía pacíficamente con el paraíso y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta majestuosidad. Era posible que nunca volviera a contemplar algo igual, mucho más cuando era consciente de que la fantasía en la que estaba viviendo pronto podía acabar.

Pero Draco no lo sabía, o parecía simplemente ignorarlo a propósito porque, llegado a un punto, su sonrisa se acentuó aún más cuando le indicó a Hermione que mirara por la ventanilla haciendo que se topara con la extraordinaria visión del corazón de Voh.

Ya lo conocía, pues había visto innumerables fotografías de aquella formación natural tan llamativa en internet, pero verla en vivo y en directo y en la actual circunstancia era, por supuesto, diferente. En el momento preciso no supo qué decir y solo se limitó a contemplar con estupefacción la hermosa forma del manglar que casi había olvidado que estaba situado justo en el sitio al que habían ido a vacacionar durante el fin de semana.

—Es hermoso —soltó minutos después, más para sí misma que para el chico que, satisfecho con la impresión causada, se sintió impulsado a continuar con lo que había planeado para aquel momento especial.

—Es una metáfora, Granger —dijo y ella volvió sus ojos a él—. Ese que ves ahí es mi propio corazón y hace algún tiempo dejó de pertenecerme.

Hermione permaneció callada nuevamente sintiendo cómo su propio corazón le martillaba el pecho con violencia y Draco lo percibió como una señal para continuar.

»La primera vez que vine aquí prometí que cuando encontrara a una mujer que hiciera que mi corazón latiera con fuerza hasta el punto de querer entregárselo, la traería para que supiera lo que me hace sentir —continuó y Hermione sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos—. Ahí lo tienes, entonces: ese es mi corazón y es tuyo.

Volvió sus ojos a Malfoy, estupefacta, mientras él sonrió como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera algo impactante en sí, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que experimentar una sensación de culpa en su interior porque, aunque su percepción del chico había cambiado, ahora mismo no tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia él. Nadie merecía esto, ni siquiera alguien que había sido un bastardo alguna vez, porque, de cualquier forma, era un ser humano y tenía sentimientos también. No obstante, Draco percibió las señales como signos de que Hermione estaba abrumada y conmovida con el hermoso detalle que acababa de tener con ella y continuó con la pose de satisfacción del principio, sintiendo que había logrado su cometido de impresionarla al menos.

Ella por su parte, solo se limitó a volver sus ojos al manglar, bajando la mirada disimuladamente.

—Todo esto me hace pensar que de verdad somos una pareja —dijo él, de repente y Hermione esta vez sintió que debía agregar algo, aunque no supiera bien qué.

—Por cierto, sobre eso…

—No te preocupes, no estoy malentendiendo nada —respondió, dejándola todavía más desconcertada. ¿Al fin pensaba que eran pareja o no? No podía esperar que ella lo tuviera claro cuando ni él mismo lo tenía, al parecer, aunque también pensaba que lo hacía por ella para no presionarla por una vez desde que se conocían, a pesar de que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora decía lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, sin poder disimular su confusión.

—Sé que he hecho cosas que te han puesto incómoda últimamente, pero todavía no sé cómo te sientes tú al respecto —volvió sus ojos a ella—. Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti y lo decía en serio, pero hasta que no me digas cómo te sientes tú al respecto, esperaré —respondió, antes de volver sus ojos al frente—. Bueno, aunque si rechazas a un chico tan perfecto como yo, te vas a arrepentir, eso es seguro. Ya sabes lo que dicen «los camarones que se quedan dormidos se vuelven sushi».

Hermione lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin poder sonreír ante el evidente disparate que acababa de decir.

¿Cuánto más podría cargar con esto?

* * *

La noche no tardó demasiado en caer, pues luego del paseo en helicóptero, Draco le dio a Hermione un espacio para que descansara (y se recuperara de la impresión recibida), por lo que, encerrada en su cuarto, fijó su mirada en el techo mientras las horas volaron igual que sus pensamientos que se enfocaron en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante y cuando salió de la habitación en busca de Ginny encontró que platicaba con Blaise y Harry cerca de la piscina, donde minutos después también los alcanzó Draco.

Estaban todos reunidos, todos excepto Theodore que, como Hermione había notado, disfrutaba de la soledad. Pero no era precisamente por eso que no los acompañaba, sino porque aparentemente algo andaba mal, situación que constató cuando vio que los presentes comentaban algo sobre un artículo publicado en una de las revistas de moda del momento cuya protagonista era nada menos que Luna Lovegood.

Tan solo el nombre logró hacer que Hermione (disimuladamente) pusiera toda su atención en la tertulia y en el propio artículo, que, en manos de Draco, pudo leer con detenimiento.

La nota decía que la carrera de la chica iba viento en popa y que se radicaría en Estados Unidos de manera permanente atribuyendo la decisión, además de a sus logros profesionales, a su naciente relación con el también zoólogo, Rolf Scamander. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el corazón; si Theo ya lo había leído como creía, debía estar pasándola bastante mal.

—Parece que las cosas van en serio —dijo Harry, haciendo que Hermione quitara sus ojos del artículo y los fijara en el chico de ojos verdes—. Scamander parece ser un buen prospecto para ella.

Draco cerró la revista y volvió los ojos a sus amigos. —¿Ya han hablado con Nott sobre esto?

—La verdad hace rato que no lo vemos y cuando fui a buscarlo no estaba en su habitación, ni tampoco en los alrededores —contestó Blaise.

—Pero no se ha marchado de la isla —apuntó Harry—. Sus cosas siguen aquí.

Draco suspiró. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ambos, pero seguían siendo amigos y le preocupaba su situación. —Estará bien —dijo al final.

Hermione lo miró. Se había dado cuenta de que Draco parecía celoso de Theo, pero había podido notar también su preocupación por su amigo, la misma que había demostrado cuando se había marchado a Estados Unidos detrás de Luna. Una amistad de años no podía verse fácilmente empañada por cuestiones pasajeras. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo Ginny, de repente, haciendo que Hermione asintiera y se alejara un poco del grupo. Sabía que iba a preguntarle acerca de lo que acababan de saber, pero no quería hablar de eso sin saber distinguir los sentimientos encontrados que estaba experimentando.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a Ginny que, asegurándose de que nadie las escuchara, empezó a hablar.

—¿Qué pasa con Draco?

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

—No te hagas.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Ya sabes, sigue actuando como si verdaderamente fuera mi novio, ignorando por completo mis sentimientos a pesar de que me dijo que quería saber cómo me siento al respecto.

—¿Y?

—No le creo, solo se escucha a sí mismo cuando habla.

Ginny la miró, inquisitiva. —¿No será que estás algo confusa sobre tus sentimientos ahora que sabes lo de Luna Lovegood?

—¿Qué?

—Ahora entiendo por qué Nott cambió tanto después del viaje —dijo Ginny, distraídamente, mientras Hermione dirigió sus ojos al grupo y principalmente a Malfoy que todavía departía con sus amigos acerca de la presente situación, dándose cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón: tenía la cabeza hecha un lío a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aclararla.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó, de repente, sin quitar la mirada de Draco y sintiéndose culpable de pronto.

Ginny sonrió condescendientemente.

—¿En serio me preguntas a mí? Debo ser el desastre amoroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

Hermione también sonrió, aunque cansinamente. —Lo sé, pero yo no estoy en una mejor situación como ves.

No era el momento o el lugar para hablar de algo tan complejo.

* * *

Hermione caminó por la playa cuando aparentemente todos los chicos se habían ido a la cama. Las palabras de Ginny todavía rondaban su mente igual que el artículo de aquella revista que explicaba muchas cosas, a decir verdad. Ahora comprendía las razones que había tenido Theodore para comportarse de la forma en que lo había hecho desde su llegada y de pronto sintió pena al pensar en lo que había tenido que sufrir a causa de un amor no correspondido; ella lo sabía, lo había vivido en carne propia y no era algo agradable en absoluto.

El viento soplaba fuerte, haciendo que tuviera que abrazarse a sí misma para conservar el calor en su cuerpo. No tenía sueño y ahora mismo necesitaba del mar y la noche para poder aclarar un poco sus ideas, pues la tranquilidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación amenazaba con ahogarla si se quedaba allí.

Y justo cuando pensaba que pasaría un momento consigo misma, divisó algo o mejor, a alguien que la desconcertó y que le aceleró el corazón de inmediato. Theodore Nott estaba sentado en una roca, cerca de la orilla de la playa mientras contemplaba distraídamente las olas que casi llegaban hasta sus pies.

Hermione supo que necesitaba sacar lo que tenía atragantado en su interior y caminó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Theodore no pareció sorprendido de encontrarla allí y en cambio, la miró como si hubiera estado esperándola. —Supongo que no quería aceptar que parecías conocerla mejor que yo —contestó de manera tranquila, aunque Hermione pudo entrever algo de amargura en sus palabras.

—Claro que no, yo… —contestó ella, pero de inmediato decidió callar, pues, ¿qué podía decirle que lo reconfortara si ella misma tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese momento?

—No puedo compararme con él —dijo él, dirigiendo su mirada al mar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó ella, casi con desesperación. Necesitaba convencerlo de eso que ella ya sabía—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo? Tú… tú eres una gran persona. Te convertiste en mi único aliado y me salvaste tantas veces que ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por ti —suspiró—. Quiero que seas feliz. Si tu no lo eres… yo tampoco puedo serlo.

Theo se volvió hacia ella, acercándose lentamente y abrazándola por sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento —susurró Theo—. Déjame abrazarte.

Hermione lentamente y luego de reparar en las emociones que experimentaba a través del contacto, lo rodeó con sus propios brazos hasta fundirse en un abrazo completo.

—Solo quisiera saber por qué no me enamoré de ti antes —dijo levantando el rostro, todavía dentro del abrazo para rozar los labios de Hermione en una caricia tan suave que ella apenas fue capaz de percibirla.

De ahí en adelante todos sucedió demasiado rápido.

—Así que era por esto. —Una voz cargada de decepción los tomó a ambos por sorpresa, haciendo que se separaran al instante—. Entonces esta es tu respuesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó antes de írsele encima a Theo y propinarle un puñetazo que hizo que cayera en el agua.

—¡No lo hagas, Draco! —gritó Hermione sintiendo como lágrimas calientes empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras halaba a Malfoy para evitar que volviera a pegarle a Theo.

Draco, cuya respiración era agitada, la miró con la expresión más dolida que Hermione había visto en su vida. Era evidente que se sentía traicionado y ella no podía evitar sentirse bastante mortificada por eso.

—Perdóname —susurró, sintiendo como los ojos se le aguaban todavía más. No lo había buscado, pero la bomba de tiempo en que se había convertido su situación actual había estallado por fin.

—Me mostré tal y como soy, pero veo que a ti no te importó —dijo Malfoy, mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que la culpa amenazara con ahogarla.

—¡No, no es así! —se apresuró a decir ella, pero él dejó de escucharla y en cambio se dispuso a marcharse por donde había llegado.

—No quiero volver a verte, ¿entiendes? No vuelvas a hablarme —dijo, volviéndose para darle una última mirada a Hermione y luego a Theo—, ni tu tampoco.

—Draco… —intervino Theo.

—¡Cállate! —le advirtió con enfado—, si dices algo más, te juro que te mato —dijo y acto seguido caminó, esta vez, sin dar marcha atrás.

* * *

¡Wow! Me ha llevado más tiempo del esperado terminar este capítulo porque tuve que consultar las dos series en más de una ocasión para algunos detalles, además de que tuve algunos percances de salud y familiares, pero, en fin, aquí está el resultado que espero les haya gustado.

Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir salvo que parece que la confusión de Hermione, como adivinó Trelawney, les hizo daño a los tres. En lo personal amé esta ruptura en ambas series (drama forever XD) porque luego de ella se aclaran muchas cosas y empieza lo bueno, como dicen por ahí.

Saludos y una mención especial a: **Brigitte Black, Sally ElizabethHR, artipinck94, Lydia Cipriano, Candice Saint-Just, Eliana, Marycielo Felton, Chibik-Lady, Etamin Malfoy, LoveRosie17, espiroket, Anna Malfoy, Bella Malfoy Mellark, artemisa313** , **pelusa778** y a **Annykzhenn**. Gracias por la constancia y la paciencia, ¡fueron siete largos meses de espera! Mierda, hasta me siento igual de culpable que Hermione, pero es difícil estar pegada todo el tiempo de algo cuando la vida no se detiene.

Gracias por el apoyo.

Pd: ¿Alguna ha formado una lista de reproducción con las canciones que recomiendo por capítulo? Yo sí, pues son la música que pongo justo cuando me siento a escribir esta historia porque la mayoría salieron de allí, aunque otras pertenecen a más Kdramas que he visto.

 **¡Muak!**

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
